Cor Bellator
by THExGR8xONE
Summary: (requested s its femslash no like no read, its very simple) Forced into a marriage not wanted, two will find that not all is as it seems at first glance. As the world around them falls into war and chaos…..will they find what their hearts yearn for? or will this end in heartbreak and tragedy….(Rated M for Violence and a few other things but mostly violence) AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! yes i know another story….I really should follow my own rules.…..But this was a request for a friend (you know who you are) who had a story idea for Skyler and Hermione and asked me to write it for them. After much debate…I said ok I hope you all enjoy this one and as always everyone **

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

**Rome: The house of Granger**

" Four moons hence by its light my daughter, will wed the child of the Spartan king." There were a few gasps a couple from whom the Patrician had not expected.

" Are you mad? To even think of such a union is heresy" the Patrician stood tall and looked to the man who spoken those words. Of course it the platinum blonde matriarch of the house of Malfoy. " not to mention treason to that of your cousin."

" You speak only because of hurt pride Luscious" the blonde man scowled," do not think I have not seen the look of opportunity in your eyes. You will not have what you seek." Feeling the crawl of embarrassment Luscious began to leave not without warning." Careful where you tread Granger...I do not take insult kindly" then the man left.

" Are you sure this is wise?" The head of the house of Granger turned to his red headed friend one Arthur Weasley," As much as I hate to agree with that man he is right. Your cousin has long been at war with the Greeks. It does not help that we are losing ground with the Egyptians." The man gave his friend a sympathetic look," I know...but we have a greater enemy then that of the Greeks and the Egyptians.." He paused for a moment," I know this is not what either of us wanted nor that of our children. Please my friend this is for the good of Rome." His other guests stood quiet contemplating what had been said.

Arthur nodded his head he understood. He had heard stories that from the east came an army so vast that it took whole cities within hours. He trusted his friend knowing that he would not have given his daughter to the war hungry Greeks if not without cause. But for now his worry would be that of his youngest son who seemed quite smitten with the only child of the Granger house." Come then let us give the news, I'm sure your guests will be shocked that your only daughter is betrothed to the king slayer."

Granger sighed a little," I just hope she can forgive my actions" then the two men as well as the others headed to the where the rest of the guests were. His guests know only that this occasion is for celebration of a long awaited peace between themselves and the Greeks. They have yet to know how such a peace has come to be. The head of the house entered the large open room smiling and greeting those that came up to him. He spotted his wife looking worriedly from him to another. Following his wife's gaze he layed eyes on that of his daughter.

She looked so much like her mother. She had grown quite beautifully but in his eyes it seemed he would always see the small bushy haired girl he had raised. He smiled briefly at the memories before it fell from his face. He knew though that she was no longer a little girl but now a young woman, and had become the object of affection to many suitors, though he found most unsuitable for his only child. His heart ached as he saw the look of happiness she had while talking with her friends and the boy she seemed to have some attraction to. He took a moment and breathed deeply before exhaling, one last glance at both his daughter and his wife he called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone" his voice cracked but clearing his throat the Patrician continued,"everyone please, I'd like to thank you all for coming and thanking our honored guests General Adras and his companions" there were a few whispers of the spartan emissaries but nothing more." Tonight we celebrate peace between our lands,...between our people."

"To peace" the General said raising his cup everyone repeating the gesture before taking a drink. Before The music began to play Granger spoke quickly," I have yet another announcement my friends, for tonight we not only celebrate peace but the joining of two people two families" again he paused and saw the excited look in his daughters eyes. Cherishing that look forever," in honor of the agreement of peace my daughter Hermione will wed the heir of the spartan king four moons from now." Most of the patrons cheered while some were shocked but cheered happily none the less. The man dare not look at his daughter for he knew what he would see and instead went about to entertain his guests.

Hermione herself sat shocked at her fathers announcement. This couldn't be happening she was now betrothed to a war hungry barbarian, and not just any, a spartan, not just any spartan the heir to Sparta itself. She looked to her friends seeing they were as shocked as she and then to Ronald. The crest fallen look on his face was heart breaking she had come to love him that much was true, but whether it the type of love she hoped for Hermione wouldn't know now. Ron sagged his shoulders and lowered his head before looking into Hermione's eyes," I won't let some Greek have you Hermione."

The boy had spoken loud enough for others around them to hear. Yet they only whispered amongst themselves after hearing such a declaration." Ron" it was her dark haired friend Harry," keep your voice down, nows not the time to make a scene."

"Shut up Harry, I'm not going to sit by and do nothing while her father hands her over to barbarians"

"Don't speak as if I'm not here" the brunette scolded," maybe if we talk to my father, he is a reasonable man" she stood and gestured Ron to follow suit. As she did though her mother came seemingly out of nowhere causing her to flinch,"Hermione..." The older woman's voice was stern but gentle

"Mother we-"

"I know come with me both of you" Ron and Hermione glanced at one another before following the lady of the house. They found her in the garden her back turned to them,"mother what's going on? I thought-"

"I know..." Her mothers voice was sad almost distant," I promised myself Hermione years ago that I would not allow such a thing to happen to any daughter of mine. Your father and I do not want this.."

"Then don't send me away please...I wish to stay here with you, my friends and Ron."

"I know" the woman spoke softly again so much that the two young people almost did not hear. With a heavy heart the Lady Granger turned tears falling," but it is for the good of Rome" with a nod of her head two guards came and took hold of the red head," please escort young Weasley back to his father."

"Please lady Granger I love your daughter...don't do this" the boy struggled as he was being taken away,"please we still have a chance to keep her here don't you care about her happiness!?" He continued to yell as he was taken. Hermione stood in shock and had not realized that she too was crying,"Mother how could you!" She yelled once she found her voice," Am I not free to choose my own husband.!"

"Of course you are."

"Then why offer my hand in marriage?! Why now when I have found someone I have interest in?! Why!?"

"Hold tongue daughter it is my turn to speak... Many are not as lucky as you Hermione, were you born in any other family you would not have had the luxuries you do. Our laws state your father has reign over the negotiations of your marriage. this is not something I wish to happen but it is what's needed. Hermione we are at war and Rome needs allies do you understand. Your cousin has made many enemies, the borders of Rome are in constant battle with the barbarians, and the fragile alliance with the Egyptians is slowly crumbling. We can not continue to war with the Greeks," she paused watching her daughter closely," there is a greater threat from the east...we need this alliance with the Spartans, if they fight then all of Greece will follow." Mother and daughter stood in silence for a moment or two before the older brunette spoke again.

"Do you understand?..." Reluctantly Hermione nodded her head. If it was true then her country could not afford to lose this peace with Sparta. She knew she could not put herself before her country for if she did then everything she knew, everything she loved would perish. With a sob the younger brunette threw herself at her mother holding her tightly as they both cried. Minutes past before Hermione calmed enough to ask,"When do I leave"

"Tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep so i completely forgot to do this but**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used they belong to their respective creators. Im merely borrowing them for nonprofit entertainment. I do however own the my OC's**

**Anyway On to the story But as always everyone **

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

** SPARTA**

Two young Spartans train with their father as their mother watches on. The boy is but a year away from being sent to the agoge and so training with his father and sister have intensified. The girl his sister is who he strives to be like. A great warrior who has best any man or woman she has faced. She has seen more battle then most despite her being considered too young. The young prince takes his stance and charges his sister aiming to grapple her legs. She merely extends her arm holding him by his head keeping him arms length. Glancing toward her father he simply nods once. In one swift motion she drops her arm allowing her brother to step forward, and just as quickly grabbing his arm the girl lifts the boy bringing him over her shoulder and slamming him into the sand pinning him.

He struggles and she laughs along with her father."enough." The princess releases her brother extending her hand. He hesitates for a brief moment due to hurt pride but takes the hand." Remember son respect and honor, we fight as one, respect those that stand beside you and they will respect you" the boy nodded in understanding," Good, fight with your head."

"And then your heart." It was the queen who finished smiling at her family," Skyler you have guests" as she spoke a tall brunette along with a blonde with grey stormy eyes walked forward. Skyler smirked," what honor do I owe for the children of the gods to pay me a visit."

"Your wedding." The brunette retorted smirking when Skyler rolling her eyes." I must say I wouldn't have guessed you would have settled and with a roman no less." She teased.

"I could say the same about you" Skyler smirked once again when her friend narrowed her eyes,"what is the daughter of Aries doing in the company of a daughter of Athena." A light blush frosted both their cheeks and the raven haired girl laughed," do not start what you can not finish Clarisse"

" Is that a challenge spartan" Clarisse quipped

"Yes" she answered simply with a cocky grin. The king laughed smiling proudly," now here's a fight to witness"

" What do you prefer daughter of Aries hand to hand or weapons" Skyler teased as she stretched." Hand to hand for when we're done I wish to tell all that I beat the great king slayer with my bare hands.."

"Then pray to the gods for it'll take more then just your hands to beat me" both girls grinned at each other before moving to get ready Clarisse stripped down until she was like Skyler in a war skirt and breast wraps. Both took position in the middle of the sand box and readied themselves," do not whine when I win princess"

"Careful with that ego friend even you may not have what it takes to back up such words"

When the king of Sparta yelled for them to fight both sought the same thing to take the other out by sheer force. Both girls grappled each other trying to out due the other in strength. It would not do and so the lock broke and each brought their fists up ready to strike at any moment." Dear Skyler you've gotten stronger since our last meeting"

Skyler winked before throwing the first punch though it was more a jab it was quick and swift surprising her Opponent with her speed. Several jabs were thrown some missing some hitting Skyler was being offensive knowing full well that her friend was the same she did not want to give her the chance. Her strategy was to keep her defensive for now. Clarisse dodged and weaved her friends jabs she had definitly gotten better. But it was frustrating her she could not stay defender she she had to find an opening and fast. When she found her opening the daughter of Aries let loose a power punch striking her friends side. If it had been any other but a spartan this fight would easily be hers already. Luckily because of their rigorous training spartan warriors did not flinch or cringe when pain was inflicted.

In that moment though Clarisse threw another punch aiming for the face only to be beat to the idea. Skyler jabbed hard and fast causing the brunettes head to tilt back for an instant, it was all she needed. With a fierce uppercut she had the daughter of Aries unbalanced and took her down by the legs. Clarisse for her part tightened her legs around the other girl, when Skyler punched again she used her forearm to block and the other to elbow the spartan princess in the face with speed flipped them so that now Skyler was on her back.

"Give up now Skyler and I'll keep this between us" she taunted

"You disappoint me surely the daughter of Aries can hit harder then that." Clarisse growled letting loose a furry of punches. Skyler blocked most but some found their mark. If she had not been so focused on pounding Skyler's face Clarisse would have noticed the black haired girl positioning her legs. In an instant Skyler lifted her hips causing the girl on top of her to fall forward instantly using both her arms to catch herself. Clarisse scrambled to get off the other girl knowing well that the spartan would use her skill in Pankretion.

Skyler grinned," what's the matter Clarisse afraid?" Said girl snorted before grinning herself. Again they faced off grappling and punching kicking and kneeing trying to best the other. But their 'fun' had to be cut short both in mid strike came to a halt when the king spoke,"girls..." Both panting lightly covered in sweat and sand bleeding from various places although both with a bloody nose.

"Skyler go and bathe your betrothed is soon to arrive"

She groaned," what for she should get use to the sight of me like this after all she's no longer in Rome."

"That may be but it is wise to make a good impression. How else to you expect to get her"

"I thought the trick was to have her captured shaved and waiting in my chambers." She grinned while her father laughed though both ceased when the queen cleared her throat giving both of them a stern look." Do as your mother says girl. I have found in the past it unwise to not do so"

"Yes father." She sighed then chuckled and turned facing Clarisse who had a mischievous grin," so this way she comes, what do you suppose she'll be like? What if she's deformed or overwieght? You know how indulgent Romans can be. Or or what if she's-"

"Shut up Clarisse" Skyler shoved her friend but couldn't help to smile as she was teased. She was only trying to lighten up the mood. The princess of Sparta had no wished to be married so soon, sure she'd had her share of lovers but she did not wish to be here. She should be with her unit out on the battlefield, Skyler had been sent a message to return home immediately months ago. When she had returned she was given the news of her betrothal. There was not much she could have done about it then or now but she supposed it had to be done seeing as it would make a good alliance. Had this not been so important her mother and father would have respected her wishes enough not to marry now. Of course she did ask the roman father for his permission as was tradition. Clarisse continued to playfully taunt as they went on their way but in the back of her mind the question did ignite some curiosity,'what was her bride like'

~x~x~

They had been at sea for weeks hoping it would delay some how the marriage yet to come. Alas Hermione's hopes were in vain, when she and her family had reached the shores of Sparta they had made the rest of the way on land. It was a strange chariot ride indeed, but curious to her nonetheless. When they had entered the city of Sparta she found it odd but exciting seeing women young and old walking about as freely as men. Back home she knew such actions were considered scandalous and brought shame. Even passing through the farmlands she had seen young girls running around with the boys.

Sparta is a strange place indeed, Hermione wondered if such freedom would be granted to her after she was married. The thought alone excited her after all she did not want to be stuck in her home for the rest of her life. She wondered briefly if Ron would have kept her like that. She was how ever shaken from her thoughts when the chariot stopped. The roman girl looked to her mother who smiled to assure her nothing would happen. Her father dismounted his horse then helping both off the chariot. The small unit of roman guard stood alert to those who seemed to gather around with curious looks about them. Their spartan escort the general from the banquet lead them,the home they entered seemed larger then most of those they'd past.

"My king, my queen, Patrician Granger of Rome and his family" and with that the spartan escort was dismissed and went about his way. Her father bowed showing respect, then she and her mother did the same. Hermione gazed upon the rulers, the queen was quite beautiful. She had a look of power about her and grace as well Hermione noted that this woman was not to be toyed with. The king of Sparta himself was as built and chiseled as many of the other Spartans she'd seen on the way. Like many of many of the soldiers in the city he wore light leather armor, his sword at his side. The man screamed warrior.

"I must admit I did not think you would have gone through with this. Does your king know of this agreement"

"He does"

"Very well then-"

"Why does your daughter hide behind you and your guard" the queen spoke interrupting her husband," have her step forward" Hermione's father turned his head to her motioning for her to come up front. With a glance at her mother she hesitantly walked to stand before the king and queen. The queen of Sparta eyed her every second and Hermione did her best to keep from trembling from nervousness.

"What is your name girl"

"Hermione" her voice sounding stronger then she felt at the moment. The queen circled her and Hermione felt like the gods themselves were judging her.

"She's a little scrawny isn't she." Brown eyes shifted to a blonde girl who came from one of the walk ways. She too was beautiful but it was not that that caught her attention oddly enough there was something about this girl that was different." Annabeth I thought you busy"

"They will be here shortly, I just came to see for myself"

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked cautiously," just rumors I've heard although I must say I'm a little disappointed"

"Well you should be anyone who believes gossip is as dumb as the one who started it" the queen smirked, Annabeth for her part had not expected the girl to respond to her comment, much less insult her both girls stared each other down. Hermione wasn't going to take that from someone she hardly knew besides who was this girl to judge her. Just then laughter was heard,"It's rude to keep us waiting." The queens voice was stern but somewhat playful,"I could keep you waiting longer"

"By the gods I think this spartan is afraid" came a teasing remark

"Shut up Clarisse"

Hermione turned to face the two new comers when the blonde girl named Annabeth turned and smiled brightly. One was a tall brunette dressed in a deep red tunic and sandals. The other a girl who looked a lot like the queen of Sparta. Except like the king had hair black as night. Brown eyes roamed the girl she too wore only a simple dark grey chiton buttoned at both shoulders. A black leather belt at the hips with a round buckle with the symbol of Sparta, five studded leather strips hung in the front. She also wore black leather wrist cuffs on each wrist and armbands one on the right bicep and two on the left. Taking note of the strange marks marring her skin there as well, she'd never seen anything like them. But it was not the girls markings that caught her interests no it was her eyes.

"Skyler don't just stand there gawking introduce yourself" Skyler shot her mother a look. Oh the woman was enjoying this and from what she could tell so were her friends. The princess cleared her throat before speaking," it's a pleasure to meet you milady." She bowed showing respect to the shorter girl. Hermione for her part returned the gesture with a slight curtsy," as it is to meet you." Both girls stood awkwardly not sure what to do next. Mostly because neither wanted this marriage and even if they did they hadn't wanted to marry a complete stranger. The queen eyed her daughter who rolled her eyes,"Would you mind joining me for a walk?"

Hermione looked to her parents who urged her on, then back to the princess,"a walk would be lovely" Skyler held a hand out to the brunette who took it hesitantly before leading the girl from the others."be sure to be back by dinner Skyler."

Said girl mumbled a yes mother before leaving with her guest. The monarchs of Sparta turned to their soon-to be in-laws." It would seem we have other matters to discuss now that our children are gone." The queen spoke matter of factly." Do you wish us to leave my queen." Annabeth asked respectfully. The queen shook her head no,"stay I find it rather fitting you stay considering the topic of discussion." Both Clarisse and Annabeth nodded. The head of Granger house turned to his wife," maybe you should go talk of war isn't one you share interest in."

"My servants will show you to your chambers." The queen clapped her hand once and three service maids came to escort Hermione's mother as the others began to discuss the coming threat from the east.

~x~x~

Skyler lead Hermione to the garden she still hadn't let go of the girl's hand. Well this was awkward she had no idea how she was to entertain the girl the only thought she had was to escape the stares of her parents more in particular her mother. Oh well there was no turning back now, with a glance backward she notice the brunettes eyes staring at the ground as they walked instead of the beauty of the plants around them. It was understandable after all she would have hated having to leave home when she wasn't ready to marry a complete stranger." I didn't want this either."

Hermione looked up to the raven haired girl slightly confused at her statement." This arranged marriage..I didn't want this either. If that's any consolation." The younger girl remained quiet. _So much for conversation_, she thought. Skyler continued to lead the girl until they came to the heart of the garden, where a small waterfall and lake were. The place seemed like an oasis. Hermione finally took in the beauty of the gardens around her if this was just a garden she wondered just what the rest of the land looked like.

"So I take it none of this was what you were expecting." The brunette again silently stared at the spartan princess and Skyler felt like an inexperience virgin again."Look I know you don't want this I don't want this either. Believe it or not marriage to my people is important. Considering the circumstances however neither of us have a choice in this matter. All we can do is make the most of the situation."

Hermione scoffed at that,"Make the most of it?" Yanking her hand from the warm grip she crossed her arms,"How do you expect me to make the most of it! I was forced into this! I had a suitor one of my choice but I'm never going to see him again! And it's because of you!"

"Look I didn't drag you out here to be married. It's not my fault your country is weaker then ours. What I meant was that even though you're in a strange land without knowing a soul, maybe instead of finding a spouse you could find a friend in me. I didn't want this either! I like my freedom too. To think I came home from battle for this." The black haired girl finished in a huff.

"Then why agree! I was under the impression that spartan woman had the freedom to turn down any unwanted suitor or marriage."

"I did it because it was asked of me. My father explained the alliance between our peoples as well as other matters. Only an idiot would turn down such a thing for selfish reasons. Besides it would not matter after we're married you can leave Sparta back to your precious Rome and back to your lover."

"Why would you allow that?" Hermione asked still angry but just as curiously. Skyler scoffed,"I'm not your keeper. You are your own woman free to do as you please regardless of your martial status to me. This marriage is only political...were it for another reason things would be different. Seeing how it is not I will bother you no more should you need any assistance call for one of the servants." Skyler bowed quickly before turning on her heels and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" The brunette yelled after her.

"Out." The other girl spoke without looking back. Disappearing shortly afterward leaving the roman noble alone in the gardens. Hermione groaned in frustration, this was not what she wanted. She didn't want to marry the spartan heir beside the fact that said heir was a girl. Not that the girl wasn't attractive Hermione just wanted her life to be as she imagined it. She wanted to marry Ron and start a family, now the wish of a family was a distant dream. As her thoughts of a happy future crumbled so did she. The roman girl sunk to the grass and begun to cry. Crying for the future she thought she'd never have.

* * *

**yep used some percy jackson ****characters…..hmm any ways hoped you all like this little story so far until next time though hehe ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! Yay! Sooo sorry everyone really i know its been a while since my last update for any of my stories but work has been taking up my time and with the recent scheduling Ive had its just sucked. The only plus side about more hours is getting paid more but i do enjoy my free time so much more haha i even did a ****double shift yesterday just to get a day of this week otherwise i would have worked 6 days straight 0.0**

**And to my friend who's responsible for the upload of this story and their insistence of another chapter here you go (so don't even start when i go back to work tomorrow) haha**

**Guest-Im so sorry for the delay and though i do not think myself a great writer it helps to know you love my work so please enjoy this next Chapter for now, because this story is only getting started ;)**

**Shumina-Thank you so much for your words really. Your review totally made my day when i got it. I couldn't stop smiling. It means a lot to me that you love my stories and to say that you are picky of what you read really boosted my confidence in my writing, because in knowing ****that it helps me know that I'm doing something right. I always do take the time when writing and critique my work as best i can but i always end up going to my sisters and asking them to read before i post.( that includes the times I've stayed up till like 4 in the morning haha)and yet even then after that and posting I'm a mess of nerves hoping you and everyone else who reads them enjoy each chapter as the story unravels. so thank you again and hopefully this chapter sates your need to read for the time being haha**

**Thank you to all who review And all you readers and as always everyone **

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

Skyler stormed into the courtyard of her home grumbling to herself,"Damn roman princess." It was late by the time she returned. She had gone out to blow off some steam but found that despite her usual enjoyments the roman girl kept plaguing her mind. Which left her frustrated.

"Things didn't go so well I take it." Skyler turned to find her friend Annabeth sitting on the edge of the fountain running her fingers along the waters surface."All I did was insist we could be friends. Then she starts yelling at me like it's my fault! I didn't drag her out here. I didn't make the offer of marriage if she wants to blame anyone she should blame her father." The blonde listened as her friend vented on the subject of her bride to be.

"Well you can't blame her for acting that way. Have you seen her betrothed?" Skyler chuckled at the joke,"I'm being serious Annabeth. Would it not be wise to find at least a friend in a strange land so far from home?"

"Your words speak truth though you forget spartan that things such as these take time. You can not expect her to trust in anyone so easily, try to see this from her point of view." The princess huffed isn't that what she had done? That was the reason she had given the suggestion of being friends. Skyler knew what it was like to be a stranger in a strange land, though she had skills the roman girl did not. Still it would have been better if she had made friends sooner then later. She sat next to the blonde staring at the water what was she to do? She never wanted this marriage either, though Skyler couldn't help but thank the gods that her betrothed was quite the sight.

"Do you think we could ever be friends?" Annabeth turned her gaze from the water to her friend."Aren't we already?" The black haired girl grinned splashing the blonde,"I know that...I was asking of the roman"

"I think that would pretty obvious considering who your best friends are. Skye give her time I'm sure of it, she'll come around. She just needs to process what's happening" the other girl nodded with a smile as she stood from her spot."You're right as always my friend...Now come the day is still early call your lover so that we may go" the daughter of Athena blushed furiously at the declaration. Skyler smirked,"What? You didn't think I would take notice."

Annabeth splashed the girl causing her to laugh."I only tease Annabeth. Let's go find Clarisse."

~x~x~

Two weeks had pasted since Hermione's arrival. Most of her time was spent in the gardens or studying spartan history and law. On occasion she would see her fiancé though the spartan would greet her formally and respectfully only to take her leave much the same way. They hardly spoke to each other, though when they did much of it was argument. Much to the amusement of the king and Queen of Sparta as well as the princess' friends. Today Hermione found herself once again in the gardens, she lay in the grass looking up to the clouds finding shapes in them.

She sighed exasperated she missed her friends and her parents. They had left back to Rome after the first week and the brunette cried herself to sleep every night since then. Was this to be her future? To be alone and unloved until death took her. Sighing again she closed her eyes trying to imagine the future she had wanted holding back tears of sorrow. Hermione was interrupted however by the sound of rustling bushes. Sitting up she turned to the direction in which the sound came from. Tilting her head she found a rather large bush look as if it were shaking. A moment later a ball of beige came straight to her, the next thing she knew a tongue was licking her face.

The brunette giggled as she picked up the small being from her chest. It was a puppy,"Hello to you too" she chuckled as the puppy barked happily."Titus!?" Hermione looked up from the small canine then back,"Running from your master are we?" She questioned the pup who only panted happily at her. Hermione giggled at the sight. Both ignoring the call of the owner as it grew closer.

"Ti-oh I'm sorry Lady Granger" Hermione turned to find Skyler coming from the bushes."Is he yours?" The brunette asked looking back to the puppy now playing with the hem of her dress."Yes...no...um well sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a gift for someone." Hermione looked up to face her betrothed,"Well I suppose i should give him back then shouldn't i?" She picked up the puppy and stood walking over to the taller girl."Here" Skyler however did not reach to take it from her. It was then Hermione noticed how nervous the other girl looked, well it wasn't so much a show of fidgeting but from the way her eyes looked."Is there something wrong?"

"No no...it's just that, well he was meant to be a surprise. Not so much a surprise anymore I guess." Hermione giggled,"Oh but he was. I hadn't expected for him to burst out of the brush like he did." Skyler smiled at the look the roman girl gave the puppy in her grasp,"Do you like him?"

The puppy licked her face causing the girl to giggle again,"Well he seems to like me...yes I like him who wouldn't"

"Good he's yours." Skyler stated simply. This caused Hermione to turn her gaze and lock her own with a set that looked like the heavens."what?" Skyler rubbed her neck nervously,"Well I...I know we hadn't gotten off to a good start and we've done nothing but argue. I wish to make peace, I know I'm not your first pick as a suitor or spouse and I will respect that. I ask only for the chance to earn your friendship."

The roman girl stood a bit stunned. Here stood the spartan princess a warrior, king slayer as she was called offering peace and friendship. It was true they had done nothing but argue but Hermione wasn't so sure of this little piece offering wondering if it was just so Skyler could have peace of mind."Is that truly what you wish?"

Skyler nodded,"I know what it's like...to be far from home not knowing the culture or the people, only from what we've heard from stories. I do know I couldn't have made it through without a friend even if I was reluctant to have one." She looked sincere enough the roman thought and smiled brightly. It would be nice to have someone to talk to freely."Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a friend in a spartan."

The black haired girl smiled genuinely causing dimples to appear on her cheeks and the one on her chin become more pronounce. The smile caused a flutter of butterflies in the brunettes stomach as her own smile grew,"Well uh I don't suppose you'd enjoy going out for a ride with me out in the meadows?"

"I'd like that." Skyler held her arm out for the shorter girl to take."This way to the stables then my lady."

"Oh, what of Titus?"

"We can bring him if you'd like"

Once at the stables, Skyler saddled both horses making sure everything was in check. She had also showed the roman girl how to saddle the horse should she ever feel the need to go out on her own. Also showing her how to settle the puppy on the saddle, seeing how he was still just a pup Titus could ride with her. The girls slowly trotted through the city as they made their way out to the meadows. Many of the people greeted their princess holding her in high regard. Hermione enjoyed the sights especially the fact that she even though a woman was out and about. She liked the idea of having or being treated just as equally as the men. As well as having rights of her own. She found this though to be quite a paradox as the Spartans also seemed to practice slavery.

As the pair left the city Hermione voiced her question,"Skyler...how is it that women here are treated as equally as the men yet...the Helots.."

"Not all are slaves...some have their freedom had they earned it." The princess stated,"I would not question it, the slaves here are better off then those in the rest of Greece or your Rome. Here they live with their families and should they choose it become part of our great army. They have the right to work and earn their freedom."

"Is this Skyler speaking or the Spartan law." It wasn't so much a question and even if it was it was rhetorical. Skyler looked to the brunette riding beside her,"I wish to know what Skyler thinks not Sparta." The younger girl spoke simply. Skyler pondered the question should she voice her true opinion on the matter?_ Of course you should you're trying to be friends here_

"Well...I think people should be treated as they are..people."

"That's a pretty vague answer." The dark haired girl chuckled,"I suppose it is. I believe we are free from the moment we are born. No man king or slave could say other wise. My father once told me that a kings duty is to serve his people. That noble blood is not passed down but it is earn through our actions."

"And what of Skyler.."

"I can only hope that my actions keep my people strong and happy. Should I prove worthy I may be able to be just as great a ruler as my father. As he is, like his father before him." Hermione hummed her answer as they rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Taking in the beautiful scenery of the country. When the pair reached their destination the spartan warrior stopped jumping from her saddle. Skyler walked over to help the brunette from her horse. Hermione slid into strong arms feeling the gentle but firm grip of strong hands at her waist. The warmth from the princess' hands seemed to spread and radiate through out her body and Hermione had to keep from shivering at the touch.

"Thank you." The brunette said softly.

"You're welcome." Silence fell upon the two and Skyler quietly brought Titus to the ground. Watching momentarily as he ran off but did not go far. She turned to face the rest of the land before them,"So...my lady Granger how do you like Sparta?" She asked smiling as an eagle flew high in the sky."The land is beautiful."

"And the people?"

"I can't really say. I haven't been out much." Skyler turned to face her betrothed,"Then we must change that. This is not Rome, you are free to go and do as you wish. Just respect the people and they will you. After all..you are to be a future ruler. And a good one will know their people as much as them self."

"Spoken like a true leader." Skyler blushed from the compliment,"Oh my I didn't know Spartans were capable of such actions." The roman teased seeing the pink flush the cheeks of her betrothed. The princess cleared her throat."ehm...I-well thank you my lady. I'm sure you'll be just as great a leader yourself." Well this was a little awkward. Skyler wasn't used to just talking' it was usually either flirting or just bedding the object of her affections. There was never any real need to talk. But this was different she knew it was different, her father and mother had known each other all their lives, so it wasn't what she was use to. Then again Skyler did love a challenge and from what she knew, this roman girl was quite the challenge to even befriend.

Neither said a word for a moment and Skyler knew she had to say something other then just stand around and look at the scenery."Uh Soo my mother says you spend most of your time in the gardens or the library.."

"Ah...yes..I love to read." The roman noble said with a shy smile.,"If you like I can give you a few scrolls and books from my travels." Brown eyes widened in excitement,"Really?"

"Of course I've read most of them and I'm sure you'd love the stories of different cultures from our own."

"I..thank you...In Rome, woman are not allowed to read." The older girl scoffed at that,"Women have every right to do as they wish just as any man."

"And why is that? Why here in Sparta of all places are we equals to our male counterparts?" The pair let lose their horse to go about the meadow as they themselves walked a slow and steady pace."Because being a spartan is more then being a warrior, a barbarian as the world thinks of us. We're not blood thirsty, to fight is to honor our family and our people. Women here take on more responsibility here then a man especially in times of war."

"Such as?"

"Well besides the normal household duties, a woman is allowed their own land. Hiring and paying workers. Taking care of the both slaves and workers. Making sure there's a steady income and keeping it as such and etc. so you understand now?" The brunette nodded,"That's why it's critical for our women to have an education to be able to read and write. To speak like any man would amongst his peers."

"And what of children? Are we not to produce and heir? And if so how would we? We are both female." The black haired girl grinned,"Children will not be demanded but it will be asked of you after twenty one winters have past." This intrigued Hermione just as much as well as a few other things,"Why so late? In Rome-"

"You are no longer in Rome. Yes I know a woman's role is to produce children and nothing more. Here the same is expected but we will not tolerate sickly or weak children. We have found that the healthiest of children are born when the mother herself is fully matured."

"Has there been births before such a time?"

"There have. Most of them healthy."

"What do you do with the unhealthy children.." Skyler ceased her steps and inhaled deeply looking up into the sky."I could tell you, but you may not like the answer." Hermione blinked shocked, so it was true what they did with their young who were deemed unworthy. A sad smile crossed the black haired girls lips,"you must think us monsters to do such a thing. It has been a tradition long before I was born.."

"But?"

"It doesn't matter..." Hermione put her hand to Skyler's arm gripping it gently,"It matters to me. I'd like to know what Skyler thinks….remember.." The older girl exhaled loudly,"I….I think everyone has the right to live, and cutting it short like that...it just...it isn't right to do so. I've found in my travels that those born with trials that others do not have tend to be stronger because they fight harder."

"Is that all because of their skill with a blade?"

"No no...it's the will they have. The drive to push past the boundaries set for them because they've been told they can not. And it's with everything they do...and at the end of it all its they who are still standing when all others have fallen." Hermione looked at the Spartan heir as the the princess looked calmly to the blue sky. It seemed there was more to this...barbarian then meets the eye. And the roman girl wondered greatly just what this future with the warrior would hold.

The dark haired girl turned toward her a small smile on her lips as she walked backward extending her hand,"A new friendship is like an adventure, and though I do not know your take on such things I would like to...would you care in joining me and see...just where ours takes us?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment not sure if she should. For some odd reason she felt like this was more then just a simple request to join the princess for a walk in the meadows. However she was curious to know just where this could lead. Knowing she could either decline and stay closed off perhaps for the rest of her days never knowing and dreaming of a life that could never be or she could take the Warriors hand and live...something she probably would never have been able to do while in Rome. Making her decision the brunette took the hand offered never realizing she'd taken the first steps into a life she wouldn't have imagined ever living for herself.

* * *

**I Know its short but i promise the chapters will be longer as the story progresses. until next time everyone ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't forgotten about this story everyone it's just been rough for me lately. My grandpa passed and that really took its toll...but I'm back trying to get my rhythm back...I feel my writing isn't at its best but I do hope it continues pretty well in the flow of things**

**Anyways...enough of my rambling and on to the story but as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy**

* * *

"Must you read on such a day?" Hermione hummed her reply never taking her eyes off the written text. It had been several weeks since that day in the meadow, and her relationship with the Spartan princess had shifted greatly. Finding that despite some heated arguments at times, the roman and the Spartan relatively began enjoying spending time with each other. Today though she just couldn't take her eyes from the scrolls the Spartan had given her. They were fascinating and the roman girl couldn't help but want to learn more of the different lands mentioned in these texts.

Skyler had different plans it seemed. Feeling two fingers beneath her chin, Hermione's gaze was tilted upward until brown eyes met with ones of the heavens,"Come walk with me...please? Titus misses you greatly when your locked up like this."

Glancing down she couldn't help but to smile at the large pair of dark brown eyes much like her own staring up at her pleadingly. Adding to the effect the canine even whimpered."Oh alright...then will you leave me to my reading?"

"Haha you've been stuck in here for days I think at least one away is more then ok to go out and enjoy life."

"Hmmm and would that mean you will put down your sword...just for today?"

"I must always be with my blade. It would be unwise do leave it." The brunette shook her head with a small chuckle,"what I mean is, will you forego your training for the day? If I must forego my reading then you must your training."

"Already negotiating and you've yet to even come to a council meeting." The raven haired girl said with a grin. Brown eyes rolled but Hermione smile nonetheless.

"Will you?"

"If that is what you wish." Hermione nodded and Skyler extended her hand."Come then" the roman took the hand offered and allowed the princess to lead her. Titus followed with enthusiasm and the pair walked hand in hand into the city. Hermione had become accustomed to this and though she would not admit it out loud, she secretly enjoyed holding the strong hand in her own.

As they walked along the roman noble noticed many banners and streamers hung about. Merchants calling out for the passerby's to come and look at their wares. The people cheered as contestants tried their luck at games and contests. The aroma of food filled the air as they walked by, Hermione was in a bit of awe as she looked around.

"What occasion do they celebrate?" Skyler chuckled at the inquisitive look the younger girl had,"They celebrate the games held every spring. It Lasts for a short time i believe there are 7 days left"

Brown eyes blinked in surprise,"And when did this start?"

"About 7 days ago."

"And these games does anyone..." She paused momentarily thinking of the 'games' back in Rome. To call senseless killing sport was more barbaric then the beings her own people were at war with. It took only but a moment for Skyler to figure out what the shorter girl was trying to say. They too had the gladiatorial games, but here in Greece most gladiators were willing slaves or willing combatants wanting to prove their worth in battle as well as the glory that came from such a sport. But here and now the festivities were for another reason.

"No one dies in these games Hermione. They are but a celebration for life. Nothing more but friendly competition between our fellow man..or woman." Noticing that the brunette was still not truly convinced Skyler pulled her toward one of the large crowds gathered near by. With her luck it was the arena, Skye pushed past the enthusiastic crowd until both she and Hermione had a good view of the fight."This looks like-"

A finger to her lips caused her to be silent as the warrior said,"Shh just watch.." Brown eyes turned to the arena finding two rather large bulky looking men bearing wooded swords and shields. She watched as the one with the blue sash used his shield to block a powerful high swing. Watching as the same warrior used his blade in a jabbing manner in what would surely have been a kill strike. The other warrior with a white sash used his own shield then to block the incoming blow by using the shield to smack away the wooden blade, then quickly following with a thrusting kick to his opponents midsection. The other combatant fell back and was too slow to react as he found the tip of a wooden blade to his throat.

"Winner!" An announcer called out and Hermione watched as the winner stretched out a hand to his opponent, who in turn took it as he was helped from the ground. Both fighters raising their arms in honor of the fight. The crowd cheered loudly as the next was soon to begin.

"No one dies in these games because it would be a waste to kill such skilled fighters for the simple pleasure of entertainment. This is also a way for the helots to prove their skill should they wish to join our ranks in the army." The princess said with out taking her eyes from the arena.

"So this is another way of recruitment."

"In a sense yes. Still the whole point of the festival is to celebrate that which we are given and show what we've made of it. As well as giving thanks for the life we have."

~x~x~

"Ron calm down."

"How can I calm down? The second moon has passed and only 2 moons hence she will be wed to an animal." Harry shook his head at his friends reply. The Young Wealsey had been like this more or less since Hermione's departure, coming up with half planned schemes to bring her back. But ever since the passing of the last moon he became more worried for his friend.

"Harry I love her. You would do the same as I, if Ginny were the one to be wed like this." The green eye boy stood silent because his friend was right. We're it Ginny he would do whatever he could in his power to get her back,"Help me Harry. She may have been sent away but I know her heart is here with me. If I could just speak with her...her words alone would let me she's alright."

With an exasperated sigh the dark haired roman pinched the bridge of his nose, he was going to regret this one way or another he knew he would, but Hermione and Ron were his best friends. And he would do whatever it took to help them both out."Alright...write her a letter and I'll have a messenger take it to her. But you must be patient it'll take some time to get to her not to mention the the time it'll take if she replies"

"Thank you...and I know she will. I want her to know that I'm not giving up on us..."

As Ron pulled parchment and ink out Harry shook his head and quietly mumbled to himself,"I hope for your sake...she hasn't either.."

~x~x~

"Must we watch the duels or should I leave you be?"

Skyler tore her gaze from the fight, blinking surprised for a moment that Hermione was right there with her before she remembered. Clearing her throat she rubbed the back of her neck shyly,"Sorry...I tend to get lost in the battle sometimes...but to answer your question we can go where ever you please. I am yours to command my lady." Skye gave a mock bow and Hermione rolled her eyes but giggled at the gesture.

"Come then," the brunette said pulling the princess by the hand,"I wish to see more then just skill with the blade."

The Spartan allowed the roman to lead her everywhere. They stopped at many of the vendors inspecting the wares, even buying a few things here and there. Well mostly Hermione, Skye was happy to look around and carry anything the other girl wished to buy. In truth it wasn't much just a few things here and there mostly though Hermione always seemed to go back to the traveling bard, whether to listen of the new tale he would tell or to look over his scrolls and manuscripts again. Skye, after being able to sneak away for a moment, bought a leather satchel for her so that the scrolls and books were safely tucked away not to be damaged. Titus was just happy to be out and about.

They continued to wander about speaking and greeting the people of Sparta. Hermione was a bit stunned the people welcomed her so willingly as they did, especially when they found that she was to wed their kings heir. But it was the way they greeted their princess that had her curious, though she felt that she would ask about it later.

It was late in the after noon almost evening and it seemed that due to all the walking and excitement, it was time for something to eat. Skyler chuckled upon hearing the growling stomach of the roman noble,"I think it best we should rest for a bit. By the sound of things you must be starving, have you not eaten?"

The brunette blushed from both the teasing and the embarrassment of being caught not having eaten at all today. She'd skipped her morning meal too lost in the written scriptures that told tales of the world. And skipped lunch for their recent activity,"Come with me I know just the place." Skyler then tugged her in the direction she was headed practically dragging her betrothed.

"Skyler slow down. I'm sure there's plenty of food-" Hermione yelped feeling her self pulled into a strong pair of arms before being carried over the Warriors shoulder,"Skyler!"

"Calm down we'll get there faster this way besides...it's not the food I'm worried about." The situation caused her to blush even more so as Skyler ran to their destination in no time, Titus seemingly happy about the arrangement because he barked happily chasing after them and ran/skipped circles around the pair. Despite it not being that long of a run, it was long enough for the people of Sparta to catch a glimpse of the roman noble carried like an unruly child. Hermione had briefly wondered how the princess could even manage carrying her as well as the bags of the things she'd bought.

"Was that necessary.!" She scolded the Spartan, smacking her arm once being set on her feet."Im sorry haha but it's worth it I swear...come on."

Hermione lightly shoved the warrior,"Don't ever do that again" she huffed but allowed the warrior to lead her. As they made their way Hermione became curious as to where they were going now. Skyler had stopped momentarily buying two bowls of food, it was steaming and smelled delicious, but apparently they were taking it to go as lids were then put to cover the warrior continued in their trek upward and seemed to be heading out of the city.

"Where are we going?"

"We're almost there..."

They soon came upon a lone arch way, and Hermione took a glance back realizing that they had walked quite a distance and looked to be out on the edge of the city."Come on just through here"

Turning back Hermione followed the Spartan through the archway and gasped at the view. The sky was an array of orange and pinks, illuminating everything below. The sun though beginning to lower still shone with all its might. The view of the farm lands and the city below looked spectacular from where they stood and Hermione could not remember ever seeing a sight such as this.

"Hermione?" Said girl blinked before facing her companion for the day,"Sit please..." Skyler gestured for her to sit on a moss covered rock as she moved to sit on the rock on which she stood.

"This view..."

"So you like it?"

"I do" the roman smiled as she sat. The princess smiled in return,"I'm glad...I like to come up here sometimes...either to think or just relax away from my duties for a bit. Mostly though I come for this...for this view and stay just long enough to watch the stars."

"I did not pick you as a star gazer." The younger girl teased."Then again I dare say I hardly know much about you. Even with the time we've spent together, mostly what I know is that you love a good challenge and have quite the temper...but there are moments...moments that you surprise me.."

"Maybe we can change that." Stated the princess as she looked off into the distance." I must confess you are more then you seem to be and I wish to know more of you."

"Oh?"

"You are not like the others I've met. You have this aura about you that is strong, very passionate and you have this...this fire in your eyes like a lion fierce and great...there is a great deal more to you...more that I do not know of but I find myself wanting to...you hide yourself...behind a mask of passiveness..." She then turned to face the roman and Hermione found the look in Skyler's eyes was intense, yet mystifying and luminous in the light of the setting sun."You are like fire...warming and gentle bringing the gift of raw purity and light...yet can be unhinged into something raging and bring even the greatest of men to their knees."

She sat there stunned by what the princess had said, never in her life had she heard some one speak of her like that. Skyler had said it with such conviction it was hard not to believe her words. But what really had her reeling was the fact that Skyler was able to see that she indeed wore a mask. A mask to hide just who she really was, after all in the society she was born into...someone like herself was looked down upon because she was nothing more then a prize wife and baby maker. But Hermione did not want that, yes she wanted a family of her own one day, but she also wanted more then just doing what she was told. She wanted to matter, wanted her voice and opinions heard. She wanted to make a difference...she wanted freedom.

Hermione wondered how a barbaric warrior such as this was able to tell such a thing in the first place. After all this was Sparta and the roman noble had bore witness to the more well known aspects of the people. Yet it was moments like these that would have her question what she knew. The brunette did not speak but merely swallowed the sudden lump in her throat preventing her to speak, it was not like she had any to say anyway.

Seeing this the warrior continued,"Your eyes...they mirror what it is you feel but it would take one of keen sight to know this." Skyler then straightened her posture as if about to make a proclamation of some kind,"You told me that you wished to know me...not as a warrior or the heir of Sparta but as me...I find myself wanting the same...I wish to know who you truly are Hermione...as I said before I know we've had our troubles especially with the way I acted when you first arrived...hopefully I've made up for that even if I feel I haven't. Still...I...just...want the chance to know you the way only a special few do."

To say she was speechless well it was an understatement. The roman girl hadn't expected such talk from a warrior such as this. Yet as she looked into those heavenly eyes Hermione knew that every word she spoke was true. Skyler truly did wish to know more about her as a person. It was then the words she'd spoken moments ago rang in her ears and the roman could not help but to chuckle at the thought, and it was then she found her voice."Please do not take offense Skyler...its moments like these in which I spoke. Why is it you act as if you were two different people? You are not as...gentle or calm in front of your peers."

"I am Warrior and heir to my people and true Clarisse and Annabeth are both friend, but even they see only so much of who I am.."

"And what of me? why share this with me?"

"Because you are...special" Hermione smiled shyly at that and looked to her bowl. She was glad it had a lid to it and hadn't fallen off from her hurried hike up to this hidden place. Her stomach growled again causing the princess to laugh lightening the mood once more,"Let us eat before we continue with words"

~x~x~

Hours later the duo found themselves back in the home of the Royal family. Titus was back an forth wandering off for a moment then coming back to them. It was only coming to the front gate did the canine run off inside. Most likely to play with the young prince, after all he was still a pup and Hermione did not wish to train him as Skyler had suggested she should.

They had talked a bit more but the walk back had mostly been in comfortable silence. Night had completely fallen by the time they returned but they did not mind. The warrior walked the roman noble to her quarters and it was at the entrance of her quarters did they part, but not with out saying good night.

"Thank you...for today. You were right...I needed to go out and enjoy the city and the people."

"We are not as many think.."

"No and you have shown me that...but there is something I do wish to ask..." The dark haired girl nodded and Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek before asking,"Well I just...it's just well...some of your people...they did not refer to you as princess...why is it that some refer to you as their Prince?"

Skyler's eyes dimmed as she looked to the ground momentarily before looking back into brown,"Would you still see me the same if I told you?" Brown eyes blinked in surprise by the question, obviously she'd asked of something rather personal. However before she could respond another caught the Warriors attention.

"Skyler! There you are! Tell me you did not forget of our training session tonight."

"Could you not see that I'm busy at the moment Clarisse."

"I'm sure your betrothed will not mind." The demigod said looking to the other brunette. Hermione then looked to Skyler and with out blinking said,"No, I will not mind at all." Clarisse lifted a brow by the tone in the answer but did not question it instead she waited for her friend to say her goodnight.

"Until tomorrow then my lady" the princess bowed before turning and left. Clarisse rubbed the back of her neck staring questioningly at the roman before following to catch up with the other warrior. Shutting the door to her quarters Hermione readied for bed. The day's events playing in her mind but she couldn't help but wonder what it was by what the princess had meant when she had asked what she did. Surely Skyler knew she did not think her odd? After all she did not think it all that strange that some had called her prince, the warrior definitely acted as one. No Hermione was merely curious as to how she came to be called as such.

~x~

Landing hard on her back Skyler grunted but did not do much else, not even move to get up."Oi if you're not even going to try I don't know why you came tonight." Clarisse sighed twirling her blade.

"Can you not see that she has something on her mind love." The brunette turned with a gentle smile at the blonde who entered their session. Annabeth smiled back pulling her warrior in for a kiss,"She is distracted."

"I know...and she has been for some time. I only wished to help her forget her troubles for a moment."

"A distraction from a distraction...as well as your intentions were I do not think it is helping much. Maybe talking would suffice in this matter."

"Gratitude for your concern my friends, but please do not speak as if I am not here." The two demigods then turned to face their royal friend who was now sitting."Skyler..." Annabeth started."Did things not go well as you had thought they would?"

"Quite the opposite..." The daughter of Aries snorted at this,"Then what's the problem?"

"She asked why some call me Prince."

"It's not like she isn't going to find out soon enough. Your wedding is almost here, besides I'm sure she wouldn't mind it at all." The comment earned her an elbow to the gut,"What was that for?"Clarisse scowled at the blonde. Ignoring this Annabeth moved to sit by her friend,"What she means to say is how is it that Hermione still does not know? She will find out eventually especially on your wedding night when you consummate the marriage."

The princess sighed,"I know...it's just I do not know what she would think of me after I do. She said she would not mind knowing (she had understood the double meaning of the Romans answer when Clarisse had come) but I fear she may be disgusted...and think me a freak...a monster of some kind."

"That's not true I heard Romans are the ones who are willing to try all kinds of stuff to bring themselves to new heights."

"Still not helping Clari...Skye...tell her..I do not think she is the type to judge as most would. She is faring far better here then I had imagine she would. If she is as you've said then share with her this, it will show that you trust her."

"And if she is repulsed? I do not wish to leave myself open like that Annabeth. It will show that I am weak."

Again the spawn of Aries snorted,"No sitting hear acting like an inexperienced virgin with a crush shows you are. Instead of sitting here why dont you act like you deserve the pair you have and just tell her. I get it Skye really I do but if worse comes to worse the most she could do is try to not have anything to do with you but your people have not spurned you nor did your family. She is blind if she can not see what's in front of her and it's her loss in the end." Clarisse ended in a huff crossing her arms and both girls who were sitting only stared. Mostly because it was rare for the warrior to give consoling words even if they did not come out as...gentle.

A grin slowly spread on Annabeth's lips as did a smile for Skye. Seconds later the two slowly began to laugh and it was not long that the third of their group followed suit. The trio were soon laughing uncontrollably for a few minutes before they calmed still smiling childishly at one another.

"That sounds strangely similar to what I told you when you did not know whether to pursue this one over here."

"Our situations are fairly similar. It makes sense that I push you to do the same as you did me."

Rubbing the back of her neck Skyler nodded in agreement,"You are right...I think it time to try my hand in matters of the heart."

"Good! Now are we to really work or are you going to sit there and talk as girls do."

"Your words are loud...tell me will they still be as much when you are lying on your back in defeat?" Annabeth rolled her eyes getting up to move from the sand box. Despite how Clarisse was she knew it was only her way of helping her friend. The two were fierce, cocky, and hot headed at times but they were also loyal and caring in their own ways. Of course Skyler was a little bit better in using her words, still the daughter of Athena would not change a thing about them. She loved them just as they were stubbornness and all.

It was more so their hearts that were her greatest concern when it came to them and at the moment the blonde was worried of Skyler's. In truth Skyler was no virgin but her lays and the women she brought to bed were ones of Sparta who found it an honor to have been fucked by their heir and did not mind her...difference. But it was rare for the princess to bed those outside her country and due to the rejection she's had Annabeth could see why her friend had given up such hope in finding someone for herself.

But Skyler has shown great interest in Hermione and she hoped with time Hermione would show the same. She knew next to nothing of the roman save for the fact that the girl had a sharp tongue. After all ever since their first meeting, they hardly spoke a word to each other and when they did it was alway some sort of jab at the other.

As the two warriors battled The daughter of Athena decided that it was best to do a little digging in hopes of learning more about this girl who was unknowingly capturing the heart of her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**UUUPPPDDDDDAAAAATTTTE!**

**Shumina-I thank You for Your condolences. i know its been quite some time since I've update this story. your last review made me smile. In honesty I like the building of the feels. i think it gives much more of an impact when they finally come together and confess what they really feel for each other. though this Like with Love Never Dies will be different as things will be moving a little faster then my normal pace…but i swear to keep the building of feelings as realistic as i can. I would also like to thank you in being so enthusiastic in reading my work haha, it feels nice to know you like to much. Things in my personal have seemed to calm and hopefully i can keep my updates in a constant flow. But enough of my ramblings I'm sure you've waited long enough for this new chapter :) (P.s never liked Ron either)**

**Charisma91-Thank you for ****condolence. I still haven't forgotten this story i admit i like this one very much as i hardly see any like them. I never like did like Ron…which was one of the reasons i created an original character of my own and I'm glad she is to your liking. I hope this chapter sates your need to read for this story**

**I know its been forever since I've updated this particular story but i was still trying to get out of the emotional rut i was in due to what was going in my family. I admit I'm still not to sure my flow is as it was but hopefully I've come close enough. But with out further adieu please enjoy the new chapter of Cor Bellator and as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

The wedding drew ever closer with each passing day, yet those to be wed did not stress this. In fact they were much to busy getting to know each other with each new rise of the sun. On some nights even the Spartan to her betrothed to the gardens to look upon the night sky and to gaze at the stars, sometimes even to that spot where they watched their first sunset.

The people of Sparta had watched the change in their heir as she no longer wondered the streets for drunken pleasure. Her eye solely for the one she was to wed. Hermione for her part enjoyed the company of her Spartan betrothed coming to see the gentleness she held and as well as a skill for romance if she were to be honest, a side only she was allowed to see. Things had indeed changed drastically in the months between the Romans arrival to now. No longer was she locked away in the library during all hours of the day but now found her time enjoyed by many of the people and even that of Clarisse and Annabeth had come to keep her company.

Life here in Sparta was not as she would have expected...to be as free as she was, to walk and talk as equally as the men with out one to follow her every step...if this was what life was to be a war hungering barbarian then Hermione found she did not mind becoming one herself, and the fact that her betrothed was one of the finest warriors Sparta had to offer was not as bad an idea as she had first thought. For she'd seen her warrior in sparring sessions and found she could not look away from the sculpted body that had been harden and bred for war. In fact there were many a night now the roman noble found her sleep haunted by such a body covered in sweat and pressed against her own...

"Hermione...Titus wishes for your attenttion." The sound of Skyler's voice brought Hermione from her thoughts and back to the present. Today she had found herself in the library wanting to get a little more reading in as most of her time prior was spent with her betrothed and new found friends here in Sparta.

"He isn't the only one it seems." Came a teasing remark causing Skyler to turn and glare at who had said it. Clarisse waltzed into the library giving a look of distaste at the scrolls and books surrounding them."I find it hard to believe anyone could find these things...interesting. These are the words of mad men or old ones who've nothing better to do then tell stories."

"I'm surprised you even know what they are let alone able to read. Annabeth has taught you well my friend." The taller brunette huffed before tossing a scroll at the princess. Skyler only laughed, oh how she enjoyed teasing her friend, probably as much as she enjoyed teasing her. Hermione giggled when a second scroll hit the Spartan unexpectedly in the head. Causing Clarisse to grin and Skyler to scowl. Skyler picked up the scroll and pitched it back to her friend.

"If you two wish to fight then...might I suggest you take it outside. This is a place of study and learning, not muscle heads such as yourselves."

The two warriors glared at the new comer, finding a certain blonde smirking at them."Are these two bothering you Hermione?" The girl in question shook her head no with a giggle. Although the two had a rocky start both Annabeth and Hermione became friends with ease once learning that they both had many of the same interests, save for one. Where Annabeth found war as sport and a game of wit, Hermione found it utterly barbaric. Still it didn't douse the newly formed friendship, but it did make for rather passionate conversation.

"They are quite entertaining actually. Much like two pups fighting for dominance really." The blondes smirk grew,"I suppose you are correct...though I do often wonder who would come out with the victory in such a case."

"Obviously I would." Clarisse said matter-of-factly.

"Only in your dreams my dear friend."

"Is that another challenge Spartan?" The taller brunette asked smacking her friend in the back of the head with a scroll of her own."Don't start that again." Hermione chastised before the dark haired girl could reply,"It's bad enough the garden is being redone from your last scuffle. Not to mention all the work the stone cutter had to do to cover up what you did to the walls."

"Yes how is it you made that large hole in the wall?" The daughter of Athena asked. Her only answer the shrugging of shoulders. With a sigh she shook her head but smiled her friend and lover were too much sometimes.

"Are we to hunt or not Skyler?"

"In a moment Clarisse I came to ask my betrothed if she would honor us with her company." The princess asked looked to the shorter brunette. The roman noble smiled but shook her head no,"As gracious as that offer is, I would stay here. Besides Annabeth has come to keep me company. Another time maybe."

Skyler gave a small smile and bowed showing her acceptance of decline."As you wish"

"Come then Skyler so that I may see if you are capable of slaying more then just Kings."

"I think you're sort of jealous..." The two warriors continued to bicker on as they left, leaving the two other girls to themselves. Stormy grey eyes watched the brunette closely noticing that those brown eyes did not leave the direction in which their companions left for quite some time before returning to the scroll on her lap.

"Hermione."

The roman girl tore her gaze from the scroll and looked to her friend."Yes?"

"What do you think of Skyler?" Brown eyes blinked in surprise from the question."What do you mean?"

"What are your feelings toward her." Hermione 'oh'd' silently before stating,"I don't think that is any of your business." Finishing it with a small clearing of her throat. The blonde smiled making to sit by the roman girl. She'd been watching them both closely and found it amusing how the two would dance around each other as the blossoming of something more then friendship had begun to show.

Knowing from experience, and though love was not her forte Annabeth wanted to help her friends. After all it was quite clear to all, but Hermione that is, that Skyler was quite smitten with her. The princess always seemed to beam when around the brunette as well being more relaxed. Instead of her usual restless self. The gods new how the Spartan could be at times and yet just the mention of the Romans name brought a small smile to grace her lips. Skyler was acting like a inexperienced boy unsure how to grab the attention of the girl he desired. Always asking how Hermione was doing and if she was comfortable. Asking if she would accompany her often when riding into town or what she set out to do. Even so much as gifting the roman noble with flowers or trinkets.

It was though that Hermione was a bit dense in knowing that she was being courted. Annabeth had questioned her about this from time to time , but the other girl would only state that the princess was being friendly. Today however the daughter of Athena took a different approach. She had wondered Hermione's feelings on the matter knowing that if they were unrequited then her friend would be crushed.

"Come now Hermione can we not just talk as only girls our age do?"

"You aren't one for such trivial conversation Annabeth...unless of course it involves Clarisse." Both girls grinned it was true neither was one for petty gossip nor to speak of girlish dreams. There was reason to this conversation after all and Hermione was doing well in avoiding to answer the question asked in the first place."Do not play coy with me roman I have seen the lingering stare in your eyes. The smile you wear when she enters your line of sight. The blush upon your cheeks when she smiles back or compliments you."

Even now as Annabeth spoke Hermione did her best to fight off the blush threatening to spread upon her cheeks, already feeling the heat of it on them. It was true that she had done everything that her friend was saying but that did not mean she would admit to it. The feelings that sprung forth from her friendship with Skyler were unexpected. They had definitely caught her by surprise but to accept and act on them were completely different things.

Of course at first she rationalized such feelings as one of a close friendship. But as she begun spending more and more time with the princess Hermione soon realized that it was more then that. Never in her life had she expected to feel this way for another besides Ron. Not to mention one of her same gender, not that she was against such things. After all there were many in Rome that took a lover of the same gender, but to be married as such well that was a different case. Being of noble blood both men and women were demanded to produce an heir to continue the blood line, even if it was only one.

But that was thinking too far ahead. Hermione didn't know whether or not she should act on these growing feelings because she did not want to go through the heartache that was sure to come if she left herself open and vulnerable to someone like Skyler. After all promiscuous habits such as the one the princess had indulged in do not vanish so easily. When she had first arrived Hermione learned very quickly that the princess liked to dabble in the pleasures of the flesh as any man would. Finding that she had many lovers and on separate occasions more then one at the same time.

But that was some time ago and the roman girl couldn't recall the last time she'd seen the Spartan warrior in that...particular situation. Hermione was shaken from her thoughts however when she felt a light touch to her shoulder. Brown eyes met grey and the look in both told both girls all they needed to know. Annabeth smiled to her self watching as her roman friend was lost in thought while she was teased.

But she knew that look, it was one she wore many time when contemplating her own feelings in the beginning toward her current love. But her own situation had been different, she had been left undone and heart broken by her first lover. A certain son of Poseidon had made sure of that. From what Hermione had told her the girl had but a menial crush on a roman boy. After all it had been some time since the brunette had even mentioned him at all.

But she would not leave without answer so she shook her friend lightly catching her attention."Hermione...I know you..feel something more then friendship for our barbaric princess. Why deny what has become so obvious to your heart?"

"And what is you know of my heart?"

"That it yearns for love"

"I do not think I love her...at least...not yet." The blonde grinned,"So then you admit you desire the princess."

"Do not think you will get me to admit to anything my friend. I know your tricks." Both girls chuckled lightly,"but since this is between us girls I will neither deny or confirm your claims."

"Must you be so evasive even amongst friends?"

"Yes." Came the slick reply and Annabeth shook her head with a smile. Damn Romans, treated everything like a political battle. But this was good it meant that something was there, and maybe Skyler had a chance to win the roman girls heart after all.

~x~

"Will you sit Ron...you'll run a hole through the floor if you keep pacing like that." Harry said watching his best friend once again begin to move from one end of the room to the other. He had been like this eve since he'd sent the letter to Sparta. But no such replay ever came from their friend and when Harry and told his friend this news he had all but gone into a state of paranoia.

"How can I harry? She's out there all alone in a place with blood thirsty barbarians. It's been months and not even a single letter since the one I've sent...what if she's..." He stopped not wanting to speak his fear. Which was only one of the many that kept him awake at night since his loves departure.

"Ron I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she doesn't want to look suspicious in keeping contact with us. She is to be married and the Spartans are well you know..."

"That's exactly why I can't calm down! Gods know what they're doing to her. I won't rest until she's back here safe and I can protect her from those barbarians..." The Weasley boy growled at the very thought of some spoiled rotten Spartan prince with his hands all over his beloved.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose his friend was practically going mad with obsession over this,"Ron please you can hold out just a little longer. The wedding is in two weeks you and your family will be leaving tomorrow morning to set sail, you'll arrive the day of or if sailing is good a day before and leave the morning after."

Ronald turned to reply to his long time friend only stop at the sound of knocking at his door. Both boys quieted before the red head went to answer, a guards stood before him at attention.

"Speak."

"Sir your father wishes for your company in the study immediately." Ron turned to Harry who only shrugged before he looked back to the home guard,"Did he say as to why?"

"No only that I escort you to the study immediately. He did stress that it was of the up most importance sir."

~x~

"It appears...that you can slay more then just kings." Clarisse smirked as she and the princess rode casually back to the palace."Then again your buck compares not to my lion."

"Need I remind you, you threw mine over the cliff."

"No idea what you speak of my friend." Skyler chuckled shaking her head. They had been gone most of the day and now night was coming quickly. Most of their hunt required much tracking before they found any sort of game. Clarisse had found the buck first but could not seem to snag it with her bow. Skyler used that to her advantage and when she found the timing perfect she let loose an arrow killing it with one shot. Of course the daughter of Aries called her a cheat and a thief for the kill but Skye stated that when it came to hunting it was mind over matter and brute force though a valuable asset on the battle field would not always benefit when it came to the hunt.

It was only due to luck and a bit of wandering about did they come across two male lions battling it out. It had taken a few minutes but the two large beasts went down rather quickly for their kind and the two warriors deduced that they were still young inexperienced beasts. Still they were larger then normal and neither wanted to skip out on a chance to brag of the huge wild cats they killed. It was on their way back home did her lion 'mysteriously' fall from her mount when passing the cliffs back up to the meadows.

Skye did not want to head back down into the valley for her kill by the time she would reach it, night would have fallen and her mother would be very upset if she was late for supper...again. The two warriors rode back relaxed as they spoke between themselves of the hunt they had and how they should do it a little more often as they found it rather fun. As they came to the end of the dirt path that faded into the meadows they pulled their steady to a halt upon seeing what lay between them and the city. A huge giant serpent creature feasting on the livestock of some nearby farmers lands.

"It's a Drakon..." Clarisse whispered softly to her friend who merely nodded in silence. Both girls looked to each and knew that they would not be able to avoid it. They could simply wait it out till morning yes but that would cause many to wonder why they had not returned. If they were to stay out with out returning the same night they would have stated so. But they had not, and to not return after declaring that they were going hunting would surely cause their loved ones to worry more so.

As quietly as they could the two reared their horses back to the trail and tied them to a rather large rock as well as wrapping the eyes of their mounts. They did not wish to cause any more fright then they would with just the sound they knew would becoming once making their presence known. Neither warrior had brought any semblance of armor as they did not think a need for it. How wrong they were but they did both bring their shields and swords as well as their bows and spears. They prayed to the gods it would be enough as Drakons were fearsome creatures even for the spawn of the gods themselves.

Cautiously the Warriors crept toward the giant serpent as it feed on a rather large sheep. Both took a calming breath before drawing their bows. Both girls waited and waited until finding their shot as they let lose their arrows..knowing they were in for quite a night.

Hermione spoke adamantly with the daughter of Athena as they relaxed by the small fountain in the courtyard. Their respective counterparts hadn't shown for dinner and the girls had concluded that the two warriors were off boasting of the kills they made as well as asking the people who bore the better fruit. The queen though was not amused as she had wanted her daughter there to discuss a few things.

However as the royal family had begun to settle for the night the sound of the city bell gong had caught all within the city by surprise...the bell only rung if all were in danger. Or to signal the arrival of someone of importance, and no one of such status had come which only left one conclusion. Hermione looked to Annabeth as two came to mind and the girls rushed out front to see what was going on. The Queen and the King had join them as well.

A city guard had rushed to them after apparently receiving an urgent message from another city guard who had taken off at top speed back in the direction he had come from.

"My King..My Queen." He said kneeling before his monarchs a fist to his chest.

"What is man speak. What news have you." The King commanded.

"News of the princess my king...both she and her friend find battle out in the meadows near the farm lands." At the mention of Skyler, Hermione stepped forward silently willing for the soldier to speak more of her whereabouts.

"Battle with whom?" The Queen asked while motioning for the servants to gather their horses.

"Not whom but what...they find battle with a large serpent beast. Many of the farmers there had given report of missing cattle and livestock within the last few weeks. A few of our officers had investigated but found no explanation for such matters...only one had stumbled upon something but he had not returned for sometime...I fear he met his end with the same beast the princess and the daughter of Ares battle now."

"I want soldiers headed to bring them aide" then king said turning back to his home and calling to his servants,"My horse!" He called out only to find that his steed was waiting for him as was his wife already mounted on her own.

"Wait I'm coming too!" Hermione said as she waved for the same servant to bring her own horse as well. The mare had been a gift from Skyler not long ago and Hermione absolutely adored her.

"No you must stay here if anything-"

"I will not be left behind to worry as some house wife. My betrothed is out there battling some giant beast and I would see to it that she come back...alive." Hermione cut the Kings words as a smirk grew on that of the Queens lips as well as her blonde friend. Mounting her horse she waited momentarily as Annabeth settled behind her,"Well done Roman...you may make a fine Spartan queen yet." She whispered in to the brunette's ear and Hermione fought from blushing at the teasing compliment.

The current queen of Sparta nodded her head in respect of the the girls words. Finding that the roman noble was no longer as passive as she had been when she first came. Now she often spoke her mind and her words with the pride and passion she knew Hermione held inside for far too long.

"Come now husband...let's see just what trouble your spawn has spurred this night." With that the group galloped through the city finding that many of the citizens were awake and coming to see for themselves what had caused the city bell to ring out through the night. Drawing closer to their destination it was not hard to find the cause of such destruction of the land. The meadows were burning with hungry flames as the roars of a giant beast echoed through out the night. Many had come to help put out the flames and to protect those doing so. The city guard had formed a wall keeping themselves between the beast and the people risking their lives to put out the flames. Hermione gasped at seeing the large serpent creature as it clawed and spat venomous flames at the two warriors it faced off against.

Some of the soldiers who had tried their luck either died, or were wounded badly by the beast. It clawed angrily at the two warriors who had started all this. Both Hermione and Annabeth watched on as their warriors fought against the beast as the King gave out orders to keep the flames from reaching any more of the fruitful farmland.

"Wha-"

"We can't do much but wait and watch. This is their fight."

"You can't be serious!?" The roman exclaimed.

"I'm afraid young Lady Granger..that we must..any help would disgrace them." Hermione opened her her much to protest but stopped feeling Annabeth's grip on her waist tighten."Please I know your fear...but you must understand that this is part of the code Spartans live by. You must allow her to be what she was born to be..a warrior."

The Drakon once again shot venomous flames and both warriors were thankfully they had brought their shields. The farmer who owned this land had awoken from the loud roars of the beast and hurriedly ran to warn the city guard of what was happening. Still though the Spartan princess and daughter of Ares fought hard against the beast.

Both were pinned at the moment as the beast still was shooting a stream of flames their way and both warriors began to feel their only barrier begin to heat up from it. But as soon as this flames ceased they sprung into action they had disabled the beast by disabling the use of its hind legs. The limbs were no more then dead weight now and made it that much harder for the large serpent to move. This however angered it greatly and made its defense go to the max as it did not wish to lose usage of its front claws.

The two warriors had come up with a plan to kill the beast and set it into action. Flanking it on either side Skyler went high as Clarisse went low. The demigod of war used her spear to stab into the beasts chest twisting it for good measure. Skyler was meant to thrust her blade into its head, but because the wound Clarisse inflicted caused the Drakon to rear back, Skyler found herself with her sword to the beasts neck she began sliding downward toward its back. Thinking quickly she shoved the blade to pierce the scaly neck cutting open the serpent as she slide down. Letting go she let herself drop to the ground as Clarisse ran to her side and both backed away shields up and watched as the Drakon took its final breaths before falling over dead.

The two warriors were covered in sweat and blood both grinned victoriously as they now had claim to boast about slaying such a deadly creature. It didn't matter that they needed each other's help, they were just glad to have lived through the experience.

"Ha! I knew we could do it!" Clarisse said pridefully as she pulled her friend into to a hug."And look we seemed to have drawn a crowd as well" she said pointing to the King and Queen as well as Hermione and Annabeth.

Shaking her head the princess turned to her friends,"Shall we take a trophy of our kill then?"

"Don't mind if I do.." Within seconds Clarisse was hacking away at a horn while Skye took the tip of one of its claws. She planned to give it to her betrothed as a gift of her skill that she was capable of not only providing but protecting. Clarisse jumped down beside her friend patting her on the back."Come my friend...it seems we've explanation to give by the looks of things."

Clarisse walked triumphantly away from the beast they had slain waving to her lover as she did. Though she was confused as to why the smile on her face fell and turned into one of horror as she, Hermione and well everyone else who had been cheering just seconds ago now yelled in horror.

Moments later she felt herself pushed aside and turned only to yell for her friend,"Skyler!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for disappearing in and out like this. I know i keep saying that may schedule would go back to a decent flow of updates but life has other plans. the reason being is that most of my free time is taken up spending time with my grandma. See she has Alzhiemer's and dementia not a very good combination which means when i'm not working my time is spent taking care of her. I write when i can and i'm glad to have finished a few of the chapters i've been working on. most of my writing time now is usually when she takes her naps but those aren't very long, or when she goes to bed for the night. Usually by that time i'm already tired and only write for a few minutes at a time…i havent really been able to really get into what im righting and so i feel its a bit choppy considering the short writing spurts with days or weeks between them. Im sorry but please bear with me…it is hard taking care of her because of the need for a lot of patience. today i was lucky enough to have my sisters take care of her, not saying that i mind taking care of her because i love my grandma and id do all i can to help her but….theres only so many months you can go straight from working then to come home to dealing with someone who has the tendency to hallucinate and talk about things sometimes that you arent sure are because of her declining brain or memories that have suddenly resurfaced…Any way i decided it was best to upload the chapters i have done. Again please bear with me updates will come when they can but i promise you that i have not discontinued or forgotten any of my stories.**

**I know its been forever since i updated this particular story but i has a new chapter for it. unfortunately my friend who had requested this story (ehm ehm Andy *cough *cough) has requested another story well its really not that unfortunate it'll be something new for all you lovely readers to enjoy i hope. i know i have a lot going on but i lost a game of speed during our lunch break a week or so back….so now i have to write it. i never back out of a bet….even if i still think he cheated.**

**Any ways things move a little fast in this chapter but it picks up a little after what happened in the last chapter which i am so sorry for this long awaited chapter i know you lovely readers are all wonder what happened since the last one.**

**KyuubiNoPuma- Your description of Draco as a Drakon had me giggling for hours i swear. A giant scaly lizard ferret ha! i kind of wanted to draw it out a bit…but i hope you enjoy this next chapter too.**

**Shumina-i hope your still excited for this new chapter, Ron doesn't make an appearance in this one though he is mentioned…but this chapter does move things alone with Hermione and Skye ;)**

**Saddarkjoker-Thank you for your words, though in all honesty this story is as much as my friends creation then mine i just put together his idea as best as i can still thank you for your continued support in not only this story but the other ones ive written as well hopefully this chapter is to your liking.**

**revealtheremedy-I hope i didn't keep you waiting too long but hopefully this update sates your need to read this story..for now **

**DianaArty89-Im glad you loved the last update and that bit of information of greek mythology was quite interesting it got the wheels in my head turning for things i could add later one in this story ;p…but i hope you enjoy this update just as much too.**

**I know i know youve all waited long enough but please excuse any mistake or typos ive missed. (i need a beta seriously) but my lovely readers onward to the new chapter of Cor Bellator! as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

_"What news healer? Will she live?"_

_"She is strong but...it is up to the Gods now."_

_"You did well daughter..."_

_"...they call you drakon slayer!"_

_"You idiot! I can't believe you did that! Wake up Spartan! Wake up..."_

_"You two are either the stupidest or craziest pair of warriors I've met still…do not slumber long my warrior has come back to me but your bride….She waits for you...do not keep her long..."_

_"Come back Skyler...please come back to me...I do not wish for this freedom...not with out you..."_

Familiar voices swirled in her head as their words brushed her ears. Their blurred images came when her eyes opened for the briefest of moments before falling back into blackness. The gentle touch of a hand caressed her forehead, it was a feeling she felt often followed by soft words as if that of a lover calling out to her. This time was different though as she finally found the strength to open her eyes fully without the want of returning to the realms of Morpheus.

The first rays of light stung her eyes and it was all she could do to close them for a moment before opening them once again. Vision was blurred like all other times but her eyes began to focus and Skyler groaned as the feeling of waking brought with it the pain and ache in her stiff body. The gentle hand she had felt so many a time in her drift brought with it the cool yet warming tingling sensation to ripple along her skin. It brought a smile to her dry lips and she hummed from the feeling..closing her eyes to soak it in. A giggle sounded and she once again cracked her eyes open to find a set of liquid brown staring down at her.

"Hi.." She said hoarsely

"Hi" the roman repeated just as softly,"You're awake."

"Did you miss me?" The princess joked only for the smile to fall seeing the seriousness in this brown pools before Hermione turned her face. Furrowing her brows Skyler looked around finding she was in the infirmary at the palace. The last thing she remembered was...

"Is it dead?! The second one is aagh!" Skyler moved to sit but the pain shot through her body. Assessing her wounds she found that most of her torso was wrapped in fresh bandaging. Hermione's hands pushed at her shoulders and the Spartan complied to lie back down. Her body was aching yes but her side was killing her...not that she would admit to it.

"You must rest...the healer said you need much of it if you are recover...but yes the second one is dead."

Skyler let out a sigh of relief and she relaxed knowing that all were safe from the second beast that had so suddenly appeared after killing the first. Eyes that mimicked the heavens looked to her betrothed finding the other with a look she had only seen when the roman had first arrived.

"I've brought your heart to hurt..." She said softly and Hermione looked up nodding silently,"I'm sorry...it was not my intent to make you feel as such...ever."

"Our marriage has been delayed until you are well enough." The brunette said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been sleeping for almost two weeks...the ceremony would have been in two days time. Due to your injuries though, none were certain you would make it. Well except maybe Clarissa and the young prince, they made clear their belief that you would live."

"And what of you?" The Princess asked softly studying her betrothed. Hermione gave a sad smile,"I...fear can play much with the mind..." At this Skyler could not help the smile that graced her lips, the brunette was afraid of losing her and she wondered just how much she cared for her...if the brunette felt as she did.

"So you did miss me." She said happily and Hermione could not help but to smile at the cockiness of the warrior."I did."

The moment was quiet as they looked to each other, their gazes searching for something they could not in words. Slowly the Spartan reached for the Romans hand pulling it to her chest, Hermione allowed her to do so while moving from her seat and sitting on the bed beside her warrior to be. The eye contact did not break and Skyler used her other hand to caress the brunette's cheek finding joy when Hermione leaned into her touch.

Hermione's heart had begun pounding in her chest. These last two weeks with out the princess had really given her time to think about things. The talk she had had with the daughter of Athena some time ago had run through her mind often and Hermione could not deny the truth of her friends words. She had come to care for the princess yes but to call it love? She was not sure, these feelings she had though sure do come close to being described as such. It was not until this moment staring into those eyes had she come to realize that Skyler had felt the same. She had come to read the princess, learning her mannerism and habits. But just like Skye could do with her, the roman could read the swirling thoughts and emotions in the Warriors eyes, even when she did her best to hide them.

The question she asked her self so recently now, was that of acting upon what she felt. Would it be right to surrender herself to what she felt or to keep that estranged hope of the life she use to dream about when first coming here. She cared for Ronald greatly, he as well as Harry had become one of her first friends ever. And with the time she had to think about things Hermione had come to the conclusion that maybe she had mixed friendship with hope of love she only dreamed of, read about, in stories the bards sung. She had fought pretty hard against all other suitors wishing for her hand. Telling her father she did not wish for them that she wished for Ron...and she had become happy when he conceded to her request...and yet fate it seemed had other plans for her. Hermione had not expected to be handed off to be married to some one she knew nothing of and yet here she was...in a country full of people much like any other. Though here was much more diverse and opened minded. The roman noble never dreamed of doing any of the things she had come to in Rome. For there she would have been caged all her life...but here..in Sparta she was free...free to fly. And then there's Skye, the heir of Sparta and one of the countries finest warriors...her betrothed.

Looking back at her actions now Hermione realized she shouldn't have acted as she did. Skyler had offered friendship the first day and nothing more. And even after that the Spartan had pursued that...but from the friendship blossomed something totally unexpected and Hermione realized that it was much different then what she had and would have had with Ron. Skyler listened, and though teased did not become angry when her opinions were heard. Sure they argued but it never ended with neither one not speaking to the other for days or even weeks on end. Regardless of who was right or wrong, Skyler was always the one to apologize. Offering flowers or a trinket as a show of peace between them. This showed Hermione so much more of the girl Skyler was behind the warrior.

As Hermione stared into those intense eyes a thought came to mind, something her mother had spoken to her quite a few times when she was younger...as it filled her heart and dreams with hope for herself...and so decided to try herself whatever should come of it...she would deal with but for now...

Grasping the hand at her cheek Hermione turned kissing the palm and Skye's eyes widened at the gesture especially when the brunette took her other hand and did the same. It was a lovers gesture, but Skye hadn't even kissed the girl no matter how much she wanted to. She had thought the roman wanted friendship but seeing this...well the hope in her chest flourished as did the beating of her heart.

"Hermione?..." She said the name questioningly but the girl called only smiled softly before leaning in close. The brunette paused as if asking for permission before finally pressing their lips to meet. The kiss was chaste and sweet but it sent ripples of warm tingling sensations through their bodies, like a spark from Zeus' thunder bolts that struck...

Hermione pulled back with a smile and blush. Though she giggled upon seeing the Spartan with glazed over eyes and a dreamy look about them, also sporting a goofy grin.

"Was that to make it better?"

"Is that what it did?"

"I am unsure...we might have to try again."

The blush on her cheeks deepened and Hermione bit her lip as she lowered her head shyly. She heard as well as saw Skyler shift and when lifting her head she came face to face with a pair of piercing eyes boring into her own as the Spartans face only a breath away. Their noses brushed as a soft smile graced the Warriors lips,"Would you indulge me with another taste of your lips my lady...I find my self wanting more."

"You need rest Spartan. It would do you well I think to regain your strength better then to indulge in what you seek.." The brunette said a bit breathless from the closeness.

"I find my strength gained with your help."

"Shut up and kiss me already." And the warrior complied bringing their lips together once more. Hermione felt a spark spread like wild fire through her body as lights sparkled like the stars behind her closed eyes

~x~

"She will live love. But that does not mean that you must wait every second by her side to see it true."

"I would see it true Annabeth. I know not what I would do if..." Clarisse halted in her stride as the thought of losing her friend brought on a side she did not like to show to all save for her lover..and sometimes her friend. Feeling the gentle caress of the blonde's hand the brunette sighed leaning in to the touch at her cheek.

"It is not your fault Clari.." Annabeth said softly looking into the brown eyes of her warrior.

"Isn't it? Had I not urged us to hunt she.."

"Knowing you both I've no doubt your paths would have crossed that of the Drakons. Be grateful that you both survived the encounter." The daughter of Athena then smiled brightly,"Besides how many can boast they took on not 1 but 2 at once and lived to tell the tale." Clarisse answered with a gentle kiss,"I only wish to see how my friend fares I have yet to see her today."

Annabeth nodded and lead the brunette to the infirmary only to halt when turning to enter. The sight she found brought a smile to her face though she had to shush Clarisse from asking as the warrior had run into her back. Clarisse furrowed her brow not quite sure why her lover had ceased walking in the doorway, nor why she brought a finger to her lips to keep her from speaking. She watched as the blonde pointed in the direction of the room and brown eyes followed only to widen upon seeing why. A smirk slowly spread on her lips as she pulled her own love close.

The sound of footsteps was heard but both ignored the sound though turned at the sound of the Queen's voice,"What are-" both demigods bid her quiet pointing into the room in which her eldest stay. The Queens eyes followed suit and could not help the upward twitch in her lips.

~x~

When the need for air came once again Skyler pulled back resting their foreheads together. Both girls panting lightly a smile on their lips.

"It would seem your lips have a healing touch my lady..." The dark haired warrior teased gently.

"Indeed they do." Came an amused reply and both Spartan and Roman turned to find they beheld an audience. Hermione blushed furiously, turning to hide her face whilst Skyler glared at her mother and friends."Do you mind...the lady and I were in the middle of something." Skyler huffed though she too sported the lightest touch of a blush.

"So we see." Came the queens reply. Clarisse snickered and Skyler huffed again but a grin soon crossed her lips they were just teasing after all. She looked down happy in seeing that her roman princess was still hiding her face in her shoulder.

"I think it best to fetch the healer" Annabeth said quickly if only to prolong the inevitable teasing of both girls for just a moment.

"So how far would you have gotten if we hadn't interrupted" the blonde sighed at her love.

~x~

It was quite some time that the healer over looked the condition of the princess. The only one the queen allowed was herself to over see his work and observation. Clarisse grew impatient as the healer had been quick to come and she didn't get to tease her friend as much as she wanted to especially after witnessing what she did. But she did find some amusement in teasing the roman. Though if she were to be honest the daughter of Aries did not do so often as she grew a soft spot for the shorter brunette…something she would never admit to.

The sound of voices caught her attention as she watched the queen and healer exit."She will make a full recovery my queen. If two Drakons cannot stop her then I pray only the gods themselves can."

"I thank you Tyron you always did well in patching her up" the older man smiled with a slight bow and the Queen of Sparta returned it before taking notice of another,"Clarisse you are the only one here?"

"Annabeth thought it best to keep Hermione company for the time being. May I speak to my friend?" The woman smiled nodding her head as she continued speaking with the healer. Clarisse smiled briefly before as she entered the infirmary.

"So you couldn't wait to tell her how you felt after almost dying? It's a shame an encounter with Hades is what it took." She smirked when the other girl snorted.

"I think you're just upset you didn't walk in on something a bit more…passionate."

The brunette chuckled as she went to sit by her friends bed side,"I am glad you are well Spartan." She said simply. Skyler merely nodded as she knew her friend did not wish to speak much in feelings though she was surprised when the other warrior stated,"I was afraid I had lost one of my greatest friends"

At this the Spartan studied her friend and realized that look in her eyes. Grasping the others forearm she gripped it firmly, Clarisse doing the same instantly,"Had it not been for you I would have been. Do not think it your fault. Ever" the daughter of Aries nodded in confirmation at her friends words. Though they teased and fought, Skyler was one of the truest friends she's had since the day they met. Were there any she'd have at her side in any situation it would be Skyler (if Annabeth wasn't available that is but who was getting technical)

"Do you remember any of what happened?"

"Only bits and pieces as I think of it.…I definitely remember that bright idea"

Clarisse shook her head in a scowl before her gaze found that of the dark haired girl. Both stared at each other momentarily before grinning and laughing, of course Skye couldn't laugh as hard her wound would prevent it.

"What would the others say should they find out haha"

"More then likely kill us, find a way to bring us back…then kill us again." This only made them laugh harder.

"I can't believe we had to do that again do you remember our sail back from that island in the west?" Clarisse said remembering one of their past adventures.

"Oh definitely it was only after killing that thing did you finally get your sea legs" the princess snickered before wincing in pain just slightly.

Shaking her head Clarisse sighed when her laughter died,"I can't believe we survived two let alone one."

"We've face down more then Drakons Clarisse. The second only caught us off guard"

"We have but seeing that first strike...

_~Clarisse watched in horror as a second Drakon appeared, though smaller it didn't take away from its ferocity, not to mention the advantage of wings unlike its companion. The daughter of Aries deduced this one was either the offspring of the one she and her friend so recently killed, or its mate. Either way this one was out for blood and because of the unexpectence of this second Drakon she hesitated. That's all it took for within that second it registered in her mind to fight, to defend, she witnessed the giant serpent swooped down and land a powerful swipe on the princesss...It's claws ripping into her left side, as she was tossed away from the strike._

"Skyler!"

The princess rolled to a stop and Clarisse could see her friend struggling with her pain as well as the pool of blood beginning to form beneath. Skyler writhed clutching her wounded sided but she did not scream or yell in pain. Spartan warriors were trained not to make a sound when injured. It would be seen as weak, like giving in to the pain. Every ounce of energy was to be used with purpose especially while in battle wasting it to yell and cry like a babe newly born...it just wasn't done.~

"I didn't know if at any moment you would stop moving altogether. I didn't even know if I'd get to you in time."

"But you did…" Skyler said softly…_  
_  
_~Becoming dizzied from losing so much blood Skyler rolled on her stomach despite her pain and watched as her friend now battled a winged Drakon. Skye had acted on reflex, upon hearing the faint sound of wings above the cheers and order to put the fire out she had glanced back finding something heading straight towards them through the thick clouds of smoke. She was glad though that she was able to push her friend out of the way in time._

_Trying to regain strength and full consciousness she watched as Clarisse was pinned. The new Drakon was again swooping in sending off a stream of fire. At the sound of rushing feet she turned finding her fellow warriors rushing to their aide, this however did not go unnoticed by the new beast as it set its sights on them._

_"Stay back!" Too late the flames were aimed towards them._

_"Skye!" Clarisse yelled as she made way to her downed friends."Shit...we need to get you to a healer." The demigod said as she quickly assets her friends wounds."You're losing too much blood"_

_"No time Clarisse...ngh..we need to kill that thing before anybody gets hurt."_

_"As true as that may be we need to stop the bleeding." Both turned at the screams of those who had come to put out the fire. The Drakon was going to burn them all to ash at this point if they didn't stop it..Skyler could hear her father telling the men to pull the civilians back._

_"I have an idea." Clarisse quickly took the tip of her spear, the spear her father the God of war himself gifted her, and scrambled to keep it in the flames surrounding them. Because these flames were that of a Drakon they were by far much hotter then normal, she watched as the blade became a heated orange and quickly made it back to her friend._

_"This is going to hurt."~_

"Had you not I would have surely found myself in Tartarus".

"And I am thankful that you are not. And so is your brother." At the sound of his voice both girls turned to the King. Clarisse stood automatically bowing in respect. With him his guard captain and the young prince of Sparta who promptly strode up to his sister and punched her dead in the arm. Scowling Skyler quickly grabbed and twisted his wrist before smirking and letting go. The young prince scowled back before he smiled.

"You look pretty good girl for someone who took on two drakons" captain Blake said boisterously.

"It wasn't just I captain."

"Of course not you two are a force to be reckon with Drakon Slayers" both warriors seemed to puff their chests out at the praise.

"Please don't their egos are big enough as it is. Is it wise to ensure it grow bigger then it is now?"

"Must she dampen the mood.." Skyler whispered non to quietly to her friend who chuckled lightly. Annabeth glared at her friend and lover before a smirk formed on her face,"Oh I'm sorry are you still upset with me about earlier? I hadn't meant to interrupt your time with Hermione…but the things you were saying well…"

"Shut up Annabeth…" Skyler growled out, though her face began to heat up just a bit.

"Oh would you look at that. I dare say I did not think a Spartan capable of that."

_"_I think she's enough of your teasing Annabeth." The sound of the roman's voice instantly brought a smile to the princess's. This however did cause those around her to chuckle.

A yip of agreement was heard and the beige ball of energy came prancing in happily sitting by the bed side. Hermione walked in a smile on her face,"but it is so much fun to tease our muscle-head princess…"

"Well you can tease at dinner, which is being served and the queen requests our presence."

"Then it best not to keep her waiting come." The king said as he walked out nodding a goodnight to his daughter. The young prince did the same as Clarisse and Annabeth got one last jab in before leaving. The daughter of Athena smirked as she passed her roman friend who merely gave an innocent look but both grinned knowingly at each other before it was just the two made to be wed left.

"You should go, eat and relent of your worry for me. I am fine."

"Do not think that just because you are awake now…I will not stay by your side as I have. I would see to it you eat and regain your strength." As she said this several of the servants walked in with two trays of food. The scent of the freshly cooked meat was enticing and no sooner had the smell hit the her nose did Skyler's stomach growl. Hermione giggled as she moved toward the princess,"I would keep you company as I have.." Skye could only smile and nod.

~x~

"You shouldn't have eaten everything at once. It's why your belly aches now…"

"Two weeks with nothing but slumber will do that I think." Skyler groaned lightly as she adjusted, but she knew Hermione was right, she shouldn't have eaten everything so fast.

"You must rest now.." The Roman said softly, though she smiled when the Spartan grasped her hands moving to kiss the tips of her fingers gently." The sooner you do the sooner we can be together…." A kiss to her palm was her answer…

~\\\~/~

"This is a very bad idea you realize this."

"Only if we're caught. I only wish to be outside for a time, will you help me or not?"

"They will skin us alive should they discover you gone from your bed Princess." Skyler huffed as she made way to one of the smaller courtyards not normally used..favoring her side as she did. Clarisse rolled her eyes as she followed her stubborn friend, looking around to make sure no one saw that the Princess was up and about. Weeks had passed and Skyler's wounds had healed for the most part but her side where the Drakon had struck was being particularly stubborn to heal. The healer had said bed rest would be most helpful and it had except the Spartan had grown restless and needed to get rid of the excess energy she had built from just lazing around in bed for weeks at least when she was in bed. There had been the occasional attempt of escape from her chambers but they had always been faulted usually by Hermione, Annabeth and the Queen. Though it was funny when Hermione could send the proud warrior back to bed with her tail between her legs like a scolded pup. However some how she'd let her friend talk her into sneaking her outside for just a few moments to allow her to feel the sun on her skin…

Skye took a deep breath and smiled at the freshness of the air, the smell of the plants and dirt calming her like the balm Hermione would rub on the large scars left by the Drakon. Her smile grew at the memory of the first night Hermione had come to do so. The Roman had been so shy and blushing red that she couldn't have helped but to chuckle lightly at the look in those eyes nor the determination in the words Hermione had stated that if they were to be wed then no other would or should touch what was to be meant for her alone any longer. Since then she allowed no other to touch her body in such a way except that of her bride to be. Though her smile never left as she mindlessly walked toward the small fountain sitting by the waters edge and thought of the memory of just a few nights past…

_~Skye lay awake reading one of the many scrolls she asked brought to her so that she may read in her time awake. Of course earlier her mother had brought several other matters to her attention but assured the queen that when the time comes she would be up to the task…so lost in the story in her hands the Princess hadn't noticed her betroth walk in silently watching as she read. At least not until she felt the light grasp at her forearm. She winced at the sudden jerk of surprise and the Roman couldn't have helped but to giggle._

_"I'm sorry I surprised you.." Hermione said teasingly as she sat on the bed._

_"What kept you?" The Spartan asked softly as she pulled the brunette by the hips closer._

_"My cousin grows restless of the delay in our marriage. Him and the nobles have been here for weeks during your recovery…" Skyler smiled feeling Hermione brush her fingers through her hair. But instead of letting her betroth lull her Skye took the hand bringing the knuckles to her lips,"What troubles you?"_

_"How did you come to kill the second Drakon? Clarisse says your memory of that night has come back…but she has yet to tell of your fight…"_

_"If I say will you tell me what is weighing on your mind?" Hermione chuckled,"Are you negotiating?"_

_"Yes..a fair one I think.." Shaking her head Hermione couldn't help but to smile and Skye was glad she was the cause of it. Though her own smile faltered a bit as she knew Hermione would not like what she had to say._

_"Just try not to be so angry with me once you hear ok?" The brunette gave a confused look but nodded and the Princess started,"Well…"_

**_{_** **_Skyler once again bit hard into the cloth in her mouth, feeling as well as smelling the burning of her own flesh to stop the bleeding of her wound. It had taken multiple try's but her friend had stopped the majority of her bleeding._**

**_"We need to get you to a healer Skye-"_**

**_"No..grnnghh...no..we need to stop this thing before it decides to attack the city."_**

**_"You're wounded."_**

**_"And I would...give more of my blood...if that is the cost to protect my people..." The princess said between ragged breathes. Skyler moved and began to get up feeling the burning pain of her side ripple through her. Biting her tongue she grunted as she got to her feet leaning heavily against her fellow warrior._**

**_"How do you expect to take down a winged Drakon as you are.." The daughter of Aries asked as she eyed the winged creature that now circled them from above._**

**_"First we take its wings...then it's head.." The Spartan growled,"I got a plan Clarisse but it's a long shot...ngh give me your sword and bring me out into the open. Clarisse nodded and handed her friend what she asked for while trudging her away from the dead carcass of the first Drakon. Skyler told her the plan and it was all she could do not to smack the Spartan upside the head and drag her back to the city. But Skyler is a Spartan, warrior and defender, and heir to the throne she would not deny her friend the duty all Spartans stand to uphold, especially those of the warrior class._**

**_When she was in place Clarisse gave Skyler her shield and ran for the small patch of tall grass that was not burning near bye she hoped this worked. Skyler turned from her friend looking skyward and began swing her her sword frantically in the air. Knowing the movement would draw the Drakon in, she watched as the giant serpent once again descended upon her..'I hope this works...'_**

**_The giant beast dove fast toward the lone warrior and just as it began to open its wings to keep from hitting the ground,"Now!"_**

**_At once Clarisse moved from her spot and threw her weapon sending it flying toward the beast. Its mark hit as the creature gave out a pained roar. The spear had pierced both wings together very close to where they connected on the creatures back. The Drakon dropped to the ground in pain and Clarisse moved in on its vulnerability. Dodging its tail she climbed as quickly as possible onto its back, she needed her spear back after all and it was only fair she retrieve it. Gripping the weapon with both hands it was all she could do but to hold on tightly. The Drakon had moved to stand on its hind legs causing the demigod to dangle in the air. It did not take long though for the pull of the earth to take effect as she began sliding downward. Her grip on the weapon never loosening and so began ripping and tearing the wings of the giant serpent._**

**_Skyler watched as her friend fell to the ground behind the beast before returning her attention back to the task in front of her. Again she waved her blade in the air and began taunting the creature to once again gain its attention. The Drakon looked down to the lone warrior enraged and sent its flames to counter the blow that was inflicted upon it. It was then Clarisse saw the vulnerability her friend had spoke of, when the Drakon did this, it's head was brought low exposing its neck. It's only focus was her friend and Clarisse took the opportunity that presented itself. With speed she jammed the end of her spear into the conjecture of the Drakons neck and jaw._**

**_The stream of flames ceased the moment it pierced the beast and Clarisse pushed and pushed the spear farther in. However this Drakon was not to be underestimated, and used its tail to fend off the warrior by swiping her away with one quick motion. Clarisse skidded to her friends feet quickly getting to her own and both watch as the beast gave out another enrage roar. It was then they saw the end of the spear protruding from the bottom of the creatures jaw._**

**_"Any more bright ideas Spartan..." The demigod hissed as she took cover behind the shield her friend held._**

**_"Just one..."_**

**_"And what is that? Hmm.." Skyler turned giving her a look Clarisse knew well and she groaned,"No! No! No fucking way! I thought we agreed we'd never do that again.!"_**

**_"You have any other suggestions because that's all I got at the moment!" Again the brunette groaned she didn't,"I'm going to kill you Skye! Just...ah fuck it on my mark." Clarisse looked to the ground picking up the largest rocks she could find. Once finding what she was looking for she turned back to the beast and promptly began throwing them at the giant serpent._**

**_The Drakon had had enough and so went straight for a killing blow, opening its jaws to ensnare the two warriors that had slain its mate.}_**

_Skyler paused momentarily to lick her lips but continued…_

**_{ The captain watched as his men fought hard against the beast but to no avail. It beat them back again and again with its fire, showing no progress in taking the beast down. They were glad that its wings were damaged, which meant it could no longer fly but what advantage was that if they couldn't even get near it long enough. But he would not fail his King, no he would kill the creature who took from Sparta._**

**_However things took a surprising turn when the Drakon's Fire ceased and looked as if about to vomit. Once again it stood on its hind legs and began clawing at its own chest. With its head tilted to the sky it gave a mighty roar which was cut as it began choking on its own blood. The captain and his men watched as a blade protruded from inside its own neck. The blade moved the entire circumference of the Drakons neck before disappearing back inside the creature. The Drakons head then began sliding from its body as the blade once again made its appearance this time near its chest making a huge cut in it._**

**_It was then Captain Blake and all others present watched as the Drakon fell decapitated from the inside while the princess and daughter of Aries burst from the body of the beast gasping for breath. The two slid to the ground in a large puddle of blood, intestine, and other bodily fluid from the Drakon._**

**_"Never again! You hear me Skye! Never again!"_**

**_"Aaangghh Clarisse.." Came the reply and the girl named turned to her friend. She took in the appearance of the Spartan beside her finding that she was pale and beginning to tremble,"Shit..."}_**

_"It was a last kill resort…had Clarisse kept going as she did the beast would have killed her for it…before finishing me off after.." When she had finished her retelling the Spartan stay quiet, she could tell her bride to be was not happy she had expected anger but she hadn't expected the slap. And damn did it hurt…_

_"And you thought letting it swallow you whole was the best solution.!?" The roman asked incredulously. For a moment Hermione sat dumb founded not sure if the warrior was just trying to get a rise out of her or not (she did enjoy doing so at times) however when she brought her gaze to that of the older girl she found that Skyler was not making this statement in jest. In fact she looked deadly serious and Hermione snapped now knowing that the two muscle-head warriors had actually planned for that damned giant lizard to swallow them whole._

_"The bloody hell Skyler!" She yelled,"How in the name of Jupiter was getting swallowed by a Drakon a good idea in any situation!"_

_"I did what I felt was the only way to kill it. I would not chance it to live another second to terrorize not only Sparta but who knows where else.."_

_"Not like that! It should never be like that..you could have died!"_

_"And I would have died with honor!" The hardened look fell the moment saw those liquid brown orbs fill with tears. And it was then the Spartan saw the tracks of tears spilled, and her chest burned and hurt from witnessing such emotion..knowing that she was the cause of such hurt._

_"What good is honor if your blood wets the sand and your body void of its soul..." Hermione whispered as she looked away from Skyler. And the princess found no answer...she could have said some thing along the lines of it being her legacy that she was not only the slayer of kings but of Drakons. And the people of Sparta would remember her name for a thousand years. But looking at her betrothed as she is now...it seemed pretty silly now to have the people celebrate one when they are no longer living...in fact she could think of a few other things that seemed much more honorable then dying in glory against a Drakon..._

_Feeling a calloused hand re-grip her own again Hermione looked back to the Spartan warrior,"Forgive me...my lady. You must think me a fool to have done such a thing."_

_"Yes. I do." Came the immediate answer and Skye could not help but to chuckle."Then I am a fool..but I am fool to my people.." Skye lightly tugged at the hand in her own, and Hermione compiled moving closer,"I am not just some soldier grunt Hermione. I am the heir to my father's throne...my actions must be dictated as such...had Clarisse and I allowed that thing to live who knows what else it would have helped itself to...the men and women that guard this country knowingly risk their lives as any warrior does. But they have what I have yet to.."_

_"And that is?"_

_"A family.." The Spartan said softly and brown eyes widened in surprise. The Roman watched as a sad smile graced the proud warriors lips,"They have a wife, a lover to go home to. Some have children...and me well...I would sooner cut my own arm off if it means returning them to their families...I would not begrudge them their happiness...not even if it means sacrificing finding my own."_

_It was several beats later before the brunette spoke again her voice soft as her brown eye gaze locked with her own,"But you are no longer with out what your people have….I am to be yours once you are fully healed…"_

_"I do not want just anyone to be mine my dear Roman Princess…I wish to have what any would dream of…I wish for a wife…not just a bride…one who will love me just as I will love her…someone to build a family of my own with…to bear my children because that is what we wish not out of obligation…."_

_"such dreams I had not thought a warrior capable of…" The brunette said softly in a playful tone._

_"It's what I wish for every night when I gaze upon the stars….and the hope of that flamed anew when you returned the feelings I have for you…"_

_Hermione sighed resting her head on Skyler's own,"it seems you too wish the impossible of me"_

_"What do you mean?" Hermione gave a sad hesitant smile.."I do wish to be more then just your bride Skye…my feelings for you have grown more with each day…and though It might seem like such a short time…I.."_

_The Spartan silenced her Roman Princess with a kiss,"Do not say it until you are absolutely sure..." Hermione nodded seeking another kiss but Skyler had to reluctantly break it as she still wished to know what troubles her betroth's mind._

_"Hermione…" She murmured,"I told of what you asked….tell me what troubles you…"_

_The Romans lips lingered on hers a bit longer before pulling back and Hermione sighed,"Our wedding night…"_

_"What of it? I do not think you are so against wedding me any longer…" The dark haired girl teased.._

_"Not the ceremony….the consummation of our union.." It took a good moment before Skyler realized what the Hermione was speaking of and gave a reassuring smile,"As enjoyable as I think that will be for both of us…I will not push you to do what you are not ready for….I will wait until you are.."_

_"I know…." The younger girl said softly and Skye sensed a but,"But it is not what has been agreed upon"_

_"What do you mean? What do you speak of?"_

_"I am to bear a child, preferably male. The child would be heir to my cousins empire in Rome…he has insisted on being there to watch us…." Skyler allowed Hermione to let loose her tears. She had not been informed of this. Her father told her that this marriage it was political but to ask this was a bit much…and to be there on their wedding night meant to be for them…Skyler felt anger build within her…she wished Hermione's first time to be special when ready for it…not to have her perverted cousin sit there stroking his cock while watching them. She did not wish for any other to see Hermione like that ever only herself should she earn that right. Her attention was brought back to the girl in her arms and thought as she continued to speak,"I know you would not force yourself on me…but my cousin insists and it has already been agreed upon…what has me baffled is that they expect a child from our union when we are both women….only a miracle from the gods could cause such an outcome.." At this Skyler sighed she had to tell her…she was going to find out sooner or later…it best be now she just hoped that the one who held her heart now would not crush it after learning of her difference…_

_"May I speak truthfully with you?" She asked lifted the brunettes chin._

_"Always…"_

_"It is not as impossible as you might think…"_

_"I will not lay with your father.."_

_Shaking her head Skye kept the Roman from turning away,"My mother would sooner cut off his cock and gift it to him as a present before the idea of him laying with another woman crossed his mind. But he is not that kind of man…" She swallowed hard but continued,"But I say it is not as impossible because…do you remember when you asked me why some call me Prince?"_

_"Yes but I thought it only because you act like one."_

_"As true as that maybe….it is not the reason…..Hermione when I was born…I was not born normally like any other…when I was born my parents thought me a son…but as I grew older they noticed quickly that I did not grow as any boy would into a man.."_

_Brown eyes blinked in confusion,"But how could they have mistaken you a boy all that time? Surely the lack of parts between your thighs was any indication…."_

_"It is because of what's between my thighs that they mistook me for a boy.."~_

"What in Jupiter's name are you doing out of bed?" The stern voice caused her to jump breaking her thoughts and the Spartan heir jumped with a yelp turning to find a very irritated Roman noble standing with her arms crossed. an amused looking Titus by her side.

"Hermione! I well…." She sighed,"I only wished for fresh air I did not mean to stay long.."

"You are supposed to be in bed. Imagine my finding you not there when I had hoped to have you meet with my friends that have come."

"I am sorry my princess…I did not wish to anger you..only fill my lungs with the air of earth and rays of warmth Apollo himself have gifted this day. I do not wish to stay locked up as restless as I am."

Hermione sighed walking to her warrior, she couldn't fault Skyler for it. She knows it was maddening for the warrior to be told to sit still as her body grew stronger as it healed. She also should have expected for Skyler to attempt another escape of her chambers. Though this time seemed more achieving then the other times, shaking her head the brunette walked forward until standing in front of the Princess.

"You stubborn grunt. The healer said bed rest"

"So last night if I recall.." Skyler said pulling her by the hips,"was bed rest?" She ended with a smirk only to laugh at Hermione's blush and her playful swat.

"Idiot.."

"I didn't hear you complaining….in fact I think your words were…please…and more..ow hey…" She scowled rubbing her neck.

"Yes well maybe if I stay away tonight you can think about actually doing as the healer ordered." Hermione grumbled. Her blush still evident as Skye hadn't been lying. She had come as she had been to rub the balm the healer had said would help with the scarring and pain. They talked as they always do and kissed…though last night had escalated rather quickly because soon Hermione had found herself straddling the still healing warrior as she kissed and sucked the exposed skin of her neck and collarbone….it wasn't until feeling a particular part of the Spartans body did they stop…

Hermione remembered how Skyler told of her difference. The Princess had half expected her to run away in disgust but truth be told Hermione was relieved as her dream of having children one day could still be a reality….though she was a bit surprised herself that she took to learning this so well…because if she was being honest to herself…it did not matter because it did not change who Skyler was nor what she felt for the warrior. So she was a little different? It only made Hermione love her more…because it showed that Skye was more then capable of making her dreams come true…one shared with the warrior she had come to fall for…

"Do not be hasty in punishing me my princess. I would miss you too much and no doubt be foolish enough to move to your chambers…."

"Skye you can't be moving around as you want not until the healer says you can…the sooner you heal…"

"The sooner we can be together… I know. And I am sorry but would you deny me the fresh air and the heat of the sun? I only wished a few moments to see the day nothing more. I was merely lost in thought..I do not mean to act as I do…and I apologize for it."

Hermione giggled leaning in to give her betrothed a chaste kiss,"Never apologize for being who you are. I know you are restless and I can't fault you for it. But I would see to it you recover fully before you dash off into another crazy adventure…"

"The only adventure I wish is to make sure my wife to be is happy.."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning I've thought about what you've said…and maybe I can stay a little longer then our honeymoon before going off to war like my father wants me to.."

"Would you really?" Hermione asked cupping her warriors face,"Would you forsake war for the time being?"

"I would…I wish to be there when our child is born. Your cousin may claim our first born son heir to him but we will raise him, I promise you that my princess.."

Tears of happiness slowly fell from liquid brown as Hermione couldn't be any more happier in that moment. She had feared her Spartan would have had to ship off for the building war she heard was coming. The Greeks stand behind the Spartans in this finding that the army coming from the east will not see reason as several emissaries who had gone to make peace…their heads were sent back just their heads. She pushed that image back as the very thought made her shudder with fear for the Warriors having to face this new enemy. Instead she refocused on what her warrior just said and leaned in to connect their lips. Skyler hummed in satisfaction pulling the brunette flush as she deepened the kiss, swiping her tongue on Hermione's bottom lip seeking entrance until it was given. The Roman moaned into the kiss…she was addicted to this…to the way they were now and thanked the gods everyday that they had paired her with someone like Skyler.

Their moment however was interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat…though neither ceased in their action thinking it to be Clarisse or Annabeth. The demigods always seemed to try and catch them off guard like during their first kiss but they had long since not cared afterward…they were to be wed and if they wanted to be affectionate well then dammit they would be affectionate.

Though the sound was a little more earnest the second time and both slowed in their kiss until finally pulling apart and turning to see who had decided to interrupt them."Really Clarisse is-" Skye's words stopped upon seeing that it was not her friend instead stood a girl with red hair and honey colored eyes. The look of surprise and the creeping of anger in them as well as the growing tint of red in her face. Although her gaze turned back to the one in her arms as Hermione gave a gasped,"Ginny.."

"Is this why you haven't written my brother back all this time? Too busy with your little slave girl to at least let the boy you 'love' know you're alright? And what of your future husband? does he not care that you give yourself freely to just any who take your fancy" the red heads words were cold but Hermione knew what this looked like…in truth she hadn't the time to explain things. Her future mother in law kept her most of the time training and teaching her while Skyler healed. Even more so when the Roman nobles arrived Hermione had been happy to see that her friend was here and had hoped to talk her…actually she had met with Ginny and was the real reason she had come to visit Skyler. She wanted her betroth to meet one of her closest friends….one who was angry with her at the moment.

"Ginny-"

"Hermione how could you! Ron was devastated when you left and my father sent him to the front lines to keep him from ruining your wedding…and what do I come to find? you in your passions with some slave girl."

"Hold tongue girl." Skyler commanded,"You know not to whom you speak and I advise you to keep quiet in things you know not fully."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the dark haired girl with eyes that matched the heavens,"You do not command me. I am a citizen of Rome, of the noble house of Weasley and a guest to your future kings wedding. How would your masters see to it that you are forgoing your duties?"

Shaking her head Hermione cut in,"Ginny you don't understand sh-"

"What I understand is that you are not the friend I thought you were." Ginny snapped,"You lead my brother on as he goes off to battle hoping to return to you victoriously, I come to attend your _forced _marriage to a war mongering barbarian to give word of the one I thought you loved….to find you in the arms of a slave….your nothing but a common who-"

"Enough!." Skyler yelled causing the other Roman to jump. She took the moment to glance at her betroth to find brown eyes strung with tears and her face hardened looking back to the red head Skye stood tall and strong and whistled a sharp whistle. Within moments two guards came waiting instruction.

"Take the young lady Weasley back to her quarters..she is not to leave until dinner."

"Yes my prince/princess" they said in unison before taking the wide eyed red head with them. Despite the pain of her side Skyler turned and pulled Hermione to her."She is your friend…the one you spoke of as a sister.."

"She is. I just….how could she think that of me? I haven't the chance of explaining things to her and…I" Hermione sniffed trying to wipe away her tears only to feel Skyler's strong arms (despite her lack of exercise) wrap around her and bring her close.

"You will have your chance to speak. She is only angry."

"Yes but I would not have her think me some common whore."

Skyler kissed brown locks tightening her hold slightly,"She will not. Just give her some time to think before you speak with her. If she is as you said then she will listen…just not at this moment"

"I just don't want what I feel for you to cost me a good friend." The brunette said quietly and Skyler pulled back to look into brown pools,"And it won't. If she is as you say it will not matter….she is only angery not having heard a word from you and not having explanation to what she's witnessed…." She paused before asking,"Why didn't you write your friends? You weren't a prisoner?"

A sigh escaped her lips and Hermione took a calming breath,"I did not think it wise to do so. I was in a new place I knew nothing of, thinking I was with barbarians who loved nothing but to fight and war. I did not wish to make myself look suspicious as if I was sending all I was coming to learn back to my cousin…" Hermione cupped the taller girl's face and gave a gentle smile as her tears ceased,"But…as I got to know you more…along with Annabeth and Clarisse….I found my time much better spent with the company of you then that of written words of comfort. I did not mean to leave her unknowing of things….it was not my intent"

"Give her a time to herself then after dinner go speak with her. I'm sure she will listen and understand then." Hermione gave a small smile and gave a chaste kiss glad that her 'Barbarian' was understanding.

"Will you walk me back to my room?" Just before she could give her Spartan answer a stern voice spoke out,"Are you not to be in bed at the healers request?"

And Hermione giggled at the huff the Princess gave to her mother,"I was heading back."

"Good. Hermione come your training is yet to be over today"

"Mother…"

"Bed now. Do not make me have to ask again." With a sigh the Spartan warrior nodded and smiled at her betrothed,"I will see you later tonight.." And with that she bowed her head and turned leaving Hermione to her soon to be mother-in-law.

"Hermione…" The woman called softly,"Come." The Queen's tone was gentle and Hermione took notice that she was hiding something behind her back. She crossed the distance until she stood before the queen and waited.

"I know I said we were to train but that is not true." She held up her hand when the brunette made to speak,"Your training is all but complete. There is not much more I can teach, you must learn through trial and error. But you are strong and I have no doubt that we will see great things from you." The Queen pulled the hidden object from behind her back, it was a simple dagger though not new Hermione noted. The handle was worn and a small leather tassel was tied at the bottom near the small pommel. The blade was curved and the Roman noble wondered if it was single or double edge. All women in Sparta carried a dagger with them no matter who they were. All women did as they learned to fight just like their warriors, it was mostly defensive fighting but it kept them fit and strong as did their manual labors whatever they would be for the day. It was also used in defense of an abusive spouse, to shame any who would try and force themselves on another. Hermione had learned this early on from the queen and went into immediate physical training in learning to defend herself…_men have the tendency to underestimate women, they think us weak creatures unable to fend for ourselves. It is there they are wrong…here in Sparta we are more then just breeders and our men know this. They know it takes a strong woman to raise warriors, to love one, because she is one by birth…_the queen's words echoed in her head.

"This dagger…was given to me by my mother. I had hoped to give it to my own daughter but her path is one that differs from any other Queen to take the throne of our country. She will be a good ruler….but she will be greater with you by her side…take this so that all may know that you are Hermione…Princess of Sparta."

Slowly Hermione reached for the weapon smiling briefly when the queen gave one of her own before jumping a little when the woman gripped her hand,"Be wary…despite the new freedoms given you from this Union there are still snakes hoping to undo what generations have built here…especially now that war is upon us…fight with your head"

"Then with my heart" the brunette finished quietly. Though Hermione was once again surprised when being pulled into an embrace by the queen who whispered,"I am proud to call you daughter. Not of blood true…but you've the spirit of a lioness, never stop fighting" having no words the brunette hugged back tightly she had feared not being able to be as she is with the queen, after all the woman was harden and calculative. Witnessing her command in council meetings speaking to the men as if she were one herself. The way her people followed her without question because they respected and love her as they do their King. But it was moments like these much like with Skyler when the Queen showed herself to be just a woman like any other…a woman who was welcoming her into her family with open arms…and Hermione prayed to the gods that she could be as great a woman not only as her own mother but as this one too.

~x~

It was a little after dinner when Hermione decided to speak with her friend, she knew Ginny was angry and she had a right to be. Hermione knew it was her own fault for not writing as she said she would, but she hadn't lied when telling Skyler that she had preferred being with her and her friends then writing back to Rome and waiting days on end for a reply…she was going to explain somethings to her friend and hoped the younger girl could and would accept the change in things.

Stopping at the door Hermione took a deep breath before nodding to the guard stationed at the door. He stepped aside allowing her entrance and Hermione entered her friend's room finding her sitting under the moon light and looking out at nothing.

"I'm surprised they let you through Harry, can you-" Ginny's words ceased when turning and finding that the one who entered was not her lover but was the one she was angry with."Oh...what does Sparta's new Princess wish to achieve coming to me at this hour?"

Hermione kept from flinching at the harshness of the words. During dinner the Queen had announced Hermione no longer just a Roman noble but now a daughter of Sparta, their new Princess and next Queen. But that's not why her friend was angry,"Ginny…I know you are angry with me-"

"I'm furious with you!" The red head snapped,"You've no idea how life has been with out you there to talk to and my brother has been like some lost lovesick pup who can not seem to find his way. He doesn't eat or sleep because he's too worried about you…our father sent him to the front lines so that he wouldn't ruin this _political _marriage. How could you forget about him like this? To throw away what you had for some war mongering-"

"Enough!." Ginny blinked in surprise mostly because the command in the brunettes voice was more then she'd ever thought it was before. She as well as Ron, Harry and the rest of their friends have seen the wrath of Hermione, a wrath that seemed to rival that of the gods, and one, no one really wanted unleashed upon them. But Hermione's demeanor changed as she channeled more power in her stance the way she stood like a young queen…

"I came to apologize." Hermione held up her hand to keep the other girl from speaking,"I came to apologize for not telling you sooner and for you having to find out the way you did. I hadn't meant for it to happen like that. Ginny I know what that looked like to you but it wasn't that, when I first came here I hated it, I hadn't wanted to be here I wanted to go back to Rome with you and Ron….but things began to change…slowly…" The brunette sighed rubbing her temple,"I hadn't expected to fall for the one I'm to wed, in fact all she wanted at first was friendship…but things changed I couldn't help the way I started feeling like I can't help how I feel for her now..it wasn't because I was lonely and longing for Ron, I fought myself wondering of my feelings for both but I soon realized that I couldn't any longer deny what I feel for my betroth….I had feelings for your brother once this is true….but I no longer feel for him what he thinks he feels for me…we've known each other since we were young Ginny and if you're truly the friend I know you are, you will respect my decision on who I want to be with. I care for him Gin I really do….but he is not the one who holds my heart….I love another one who has given me more then she realizes.."

Waiting for a moment and when the younger girl didn't seem to do much else but stare Hermione bid her goodnight and left. Ginny for her part exhaled loudly before groaning. Honestly she understood what her friend was saying but damn it she was proud and stubborn. Walking over to the bed she plopped down with a small bounce and lay there for the rest of the night thinking of what her friend had said and of other things….like how her brother would take to knowing the one he loves did not feel for him any longer in that way…

~x~

Walking the hall Hermione was lost in her thoughts wondering if her friend would ever accept her now that she's made clear who's she's chosen to give her heart to. So lost in thought she didn't even notice her blonde friend begin matching her steps walking beside her silently. When finally noticing Hermione jumped ready to pull her dagger. Annabeth gripped her wrist causing her to stop and the brunette sighed in relief."your reflex time needs better work…..Princess." She smirked when the other girl scoffed but both smiled.

"Is there a reason you are here and not with your lover?"

"To see if my friend is well. You looked troubled at dinner Hermione, I only wish to know what bothers you."

"Gratitude for your worry Annabeth but there is not much to been done of it really." The daughter of Athena nodded silently as they continued to walk and talk."My friend…Ginny she caught Skyler and I in a rather compromising position."

"Can't wait for the wedding night?" The tease earned a playful swat and both chuckled."We were only kissing…" The brunette sighed," she hadn't any knowledge of my feelings toward Skyler. I hadn't written like I said I would….I know she as well as my other friends were worried because of it…..but the time I was spending here took me so much by surprise it just slipped my mind to write them. I hadn't meant for her to find out in that way…I mean I still care for Ron just not in that way anymore. I realize what I had with him was fleeting at best…it never would have worked."

"And you told her this?"

"I have, I just…..I don't want my choice on happiness to cost me a friend."

As they came to Hermione's destination which was Skyler's chambers (soon to be her chambers too) the pair stopped in front of the door."Everything comes at a price my friend…" Annabeth answered taking the brunette's hands in hers,"But that's not to say that it will be so forever, she is your friend a sister even as you say….if she is as you say just give her time to settle this within herself. She cares greatly both for you and her brother….for her right now it's like choosing who to stay loyal to….I do not think she will stay angry with you forever. Time my friend give her time."

"Thank you Annabeth I know you are right." The daughter of Athena smiled and bid her friend goodnight. Turning quickly Hermione entered her betroth's room finding that she lay on her back partly covered and an arm thrown across her eyes, the deep breaths told of her sleep and Hermione couldn't help but to smile. Just as she turned to leave,"Stay.." Came the quiet reply and the brunette turned back to her warrior who sat up rubbing at her eyes.

"Stay with me tonight…please?"

"Weren't you sleeping?"

"I was waiting…" Skyler opened her arms waiting for Sparta's new Princess to come to her. Though her mother and father had dubbed Hermione Sparta's new Princess it had yet to become officially sanctioned until their wedding. But that mattered not to the people to them, she was already their Princess.

"Would it be wise to do so? My cousin would not approve before the wedding."

"Your cousin is a guest to Sparta but he holds no power here….please…I wish you in my arms"

A smile crept its way on to the brunettes face as she slowly meandered to the bed. Skyler rolled her eyes before closing and covering them, they had done this only a few times but each time they grew much more comfortable with each other. The first few times Hermione had slept in her dress but had grown comfortable enough to sleep as she normally does. Skye waited hearing the dropping of fabric and the bed shift until feeling the warmth of her bride to be.

She moved her arms to pull the shorter girl as close as she could given that Hermione had lay on the side that was not injured. Both sighed from the shared warmth as they settled comfortably,"You spoke with your friend.." The warrior said quietly.

"I did."

"She will come around…I know you did." Skye grinned tightening her hold for a moment. Hermione laughed,"Yes though it took me some time before I did…" She sighed,"I just don't want to lose a friend…one who is like a sister to me. Someone like her is very hard to come across especially in Rome."

_"_You wont lose her my princess."

Hermione sighed again hoping her warrior was right, after all she still needed to speak to Harry about this but she was sure Ginny had already informed the soldier of her situation...

"Speak to your other friend the soldier. He seems reasonable"

"He is. Though I do not know just how reasonable he will be when coming to know of the situation from his lover." Skye absentmindedly began using the tips of her fingers to draw random patterns on the skin of the brunettes arm and shoulder.

"They may not like it at first….but give them time. They will realize your happiness means more then their pride"

"Mmm…and what is it that means more to you then your warriors pride?" Hermione asked though the question was muffled as she buried her face into Skye's neck.

"My love for you." Skyler answered quietly and Hermione's breath hitched from the admission and she pulled back to look into the intense gaze of her warrior. Her heart was pounding in her chest but she said nothing and continued to listen as Skyler spoke again,"I love you Hermione…..I know it hasn't been long. But its long enough for me to know my heart, my body…..my very soul…is yours…I promise Hermione to do all I can to make you happy..to love you the only way I know how.."

Swallowing the the lump in her throat Hermione took a shaky breath, brown orbs searching the practically glowing pools before her and asked,"A-and how is that?" A gentle smile crossed Skyler's lips as she wiped away the tears that escaped. Leaning in she gave her answer…

* * *

**I hope that was worth the wait but next chapter the Wedding! until then ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE! Hello everyone! Im terribly sorry for the lack of updates within the recent months truly I am, Life just sort of took control and decided to kick my ass. Now let me just say it really feels good to be writing again well...much more then i had in recent months. In my last update i told you all about my grandmothers condition, and well her declination is slow she's become much less mobile then she had been, its become harder for her to walk and move around and Ive spent many late nights watching over her because of her tendency to want to get out of bed in the middle of the night. In the middle of working, and helping my grandma i somehow managed to get enter into a fandom of a show I hadn't watched in a while. I don't know if any of you watched, or heard of a show called The100 but let me just say…after catching up to the current season..well it fucked me up quite a bit. I wont go into details of what happened, because it was quite triggering for a lot of people as I've come to find out…and I can honestly say that I'm still heartbroken over what happened. (I'd like to take this moment to give a shout out to any who are part of the Kru and to any who are still broken over whats happened and been done _Ste yu Kru, Our gonplei ste nou oden_)**

**Honestly everyone all i can say is that with grandma and the broken heartedness i felt from watching the100 the will to write was just…I just couldn't do it. When i found the time to write especially after what happened in the show maybe a few words at a time or nothing at all, because where we are in The Martyr..well certain characters are hurting…and i feel for the characters all of them. i feel for the characters on the show, those hurt by what happened, and when i had those moments to just look at my grandma and take in this wonderful woman, my mind went all cynical because i had that little voice in the back of my head telling me..one day she's not even going to remember who I am…one day she's going to be where grandpa was last year..one day I'****m going to wake up and not find her there, getting to spend another day with each other and letting her know everything is ok because now its my turn to take care of her…. i know depressing, and with it having been a year since the deaths of my Grandpa, Uncle, and cousins all around the same time with everything else and a few other things going on in my life...didn't help me either…I was literally in an emotional hole and i had felt like a robot just going through the motions with each new day because i was afraid to feel…i didn't want to hurt anymore. Now i know some of you reached out to me and let me know you're there if i ever needed someone to talk to and i am grateful for you reaching out to me, but knowing myself i just closed off. **

**This is going to sound absolutely cheesy but no joke what got me out of my hole was after knocking myself silly (I ran into my closet door…i know not my finest moment) a song from my phone came on that i forgot i had started playing and the lyrics spoke to me more in that moment and i broke down while in the middle of my dizzy emotional break down my dog found me in and i started laughing while crying i realized everything was going to be ok despite what was happening and what i knew would happen, that i couldnt stay down and the only way to get through was to move forward. and then i started laughing even harder at the irony because in that moment i understood the meaning of a martyr or well at least one definition of the word. strange how things work isn't it? Anyways i just needed to get that off my chest, after several attempts to get back in the groove of things I now have updates for you lovely readers, now i don't know if they're up to par with the story(s) but I'll let you all decide on that.**

**I know i usually give individual responses to your reviews but i'm a bit excited to post after as well as it being super late and i need to get in at least 3 hours of sleep to take on the day but i want you all to know that i do enjoy what you all have to say it puts a smile on my face and lets me know im doing a good job with things, truly your words make me happy. Your constructive criticism is appreciated as well, it helps me grow as a writer so don't be afraid to tell me where you think i could have done better.****Please excuse any and all mistakes, typos, word changes, autocorrections etc. i literally just skimmed through everything. Ok you've all waited enough seriously but as always everyone please,**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

Another month had passed before the Spartan heir was almost back to her full health but with the insistence of the Roman Emperor, the day of Hermione's wedding had finally come. Many of the greek leaders had come to show their support of the union that would tie them to the Empire of Rome.

The day was a busy day as the people went about readying for the celebration. The two to be wed had not seen the other at all but it would only make for the moment they did this evening all the worth while.

"Hermione.." The brunette hummed in acknowledgment to her blonde friend who had been with her since she'd woken this morning

"Harry's here. He wishes to speak with you." At this Hermione turned her gaze from the view of the gardens below to curiously glance at her friend. Harry hadn't spoken to her for sometime when he'd found everything out, but she had seen the looks of guilt and apology in his green eyes since then and she figure that maybe now he'd finally gathered his courage to say what he had on his mind about the subject. Ginny hadn't spoken to her since that day or that night she'd gone to talk to her and Hermione felt at a loss that she had lost her sister because of her new found happiness.

With a sigh the bride to be nodded and Annabeth opened the door narrowing her eyes a bit at seeing the roman soldier with the red headed noble girl by his side. The Girl immediately narrowed her own gaze at the demi-god and Annabeth lifted a brow in challenge. Daring her to do or say something so that she could slam the door in her face and deny her whatever she sought. The daughter of Athena had been made privy to the development between the two romans. That however did not mean she would allow the Weasley girl to take out her hurt pride out on her friend. Hermione deserved happiness just as any other and Annabeth would not let her get in the way of that because 'it wasn't how they had planned.'

"If you wish to speak soldier do so with out your-"

"Hey. Hermione is my friend too, has been since we were young. I know Ive acted like an ass of late but that doesn't mean I don't care. Shes a sister to me and I'm not going to let some glorified soldier who's supposedly the daughter of the gods get in the way of me wishing her happiness on her wedding day. Now move."

"Annabeth…let them through, please." Silently the blonde stepped to the side allowing them to enter.

"Did you mean that?" Hermione asked eyes full of hope that maybe she hadn't lost her oldest friends. With a sigh and a small smile Ginny nodded."Im sorry Hermione…I know what I said was awful but I didn't mean those words. They were said in anger and hurt pride, when I came here I came with the expectation of finding you scared beyond belief because you had spent months with war mongering barbarians." The blonde demi-god scoffed at that particular comment but other wise stay quiet."But to my surprise I found you enjoying your new home with people just as civilized as us and…you were smiling much more then you ever did in Rome even when you were in the company of my brother." Ginny sighed again stepping toward the brunette and taking her hands in her own and gave a gentle squeeze,"I see the way you look at her…and the way she looks at you….i cant begrudge you that Hermione…I only wish to apologize for the way I've acted."

Hermione couldn't help but to pull her friend into a tight embrace,"Of course I forgive you hot head." And the two giggled at the childhood nickname.

"What about you soldier boy?" Annabeth questioned causing the two hugging nobles to look at him and Harry rolled his eyes with a bright smile."I wasn't so much angry nor prideful. I was only hurt that I had to find out through other people and not from you Hermione. I support you in anything you know that even, if that means you choosing the Spartan prince as your spouse and not Ron. You're my sister Hermione all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. Like Ginny said…I could never begrudge you happiness" Hermione smiled brightly, her brown eyes shone with unshed tears as she pulled her other friend into the hug as well.

~x~x~

"There you two are!" The two warriors cringed a bit from loud scolding they got from the Iona. The woman had practically raised Skyler since she was a babe same as her brother now, that's not to say her parents weren't there for her but when she was younger war had raged quite a bit between the Greek states as well as passed the borders. But there had been peace for ten years and with the stirring of war brewing Skyler was glad to have her second mother here. When Hermione gives birth to their own heir Skye would have Iona help her princess in raising their child.

"Quiet woman. Our heads pain us." Clarisse hissed gripping at her unkempt hair.

"There'll be more then just your head that will pain you spawn of Aries. Child of the God of war or not you were to bring the princess back this morning to ready for her wedding." The older woman yelled.

"I brought her back just as when she left."

"Oh yes hung over just as you-"

"Iona…please…I'm here and nothing is going to keep me from Hermione. I'll always come back to her." The older woman opened her mouth to retort only to scoff and smiled knowing for certain that Skyler would keep her word, she hadn't seen Skye smile so much nor as brightly. The young Roman noble had changed the Spartan for the better..and Iona was ecstatic in learning that Hermione felt the same as Skyler. After all the princess was like her own and Iona didn't want this to end in heart ache….and because of her difference she knew it was hard for Skyler to find someone to accept her just as she is…

"Of that I have no doubt your highness but you'd be surprise how quickly the day will pass before you are standing with your bride before Hera offering gifts."

"Ugh can we go…I need rest. My head feels as if it's about to burst."

"I do not think so my lady. Lady Annabeth wished for me to tell you that if you can stay out all night to drink and boast then you can certainly stay up the rest of the day." Skyler chuckled as Clarisse began to grumble about how she's only staying up because it was her friends wedding and not because her lover told her so.

"Perhaps something for our headache then please Iona before you whisk us away to scrub the smell of ale and sweat from our skin, and haggle us about the way we should dress."

"You mean she will haggle you" Clarisse laughed,"Your wedding so you must dress your best."

"Ah but you see my friend I won't be the best dressed…that is my wife to be." The Spartan grinned.

"Oh come you two, you've dallied long enough." Iona scolded as she pulled both by the ears,"The Queen would have words with you any way as she does not take lightly to your returning late." She continued to berate them pulling them toward the king and queens study…..it would be moments later the two warriors would run from the room eyes covered running and crashing into anything and everyone….

~x~

"So why is it mostly outside of Greece the Spartan Heir is known as Prince?"

"Why ask questions you already know the answer to." Annabeth replied causing the red head to send her a glare. "The matter itself is a delicate one. And should Skyler ever feel the need to explain she will." The blonde finished.

Just as Harry opened his mouth to speak the sound of a loud crash caught their attention outside. There were voices and several servants asking if someone was alright. That's when they heard the familiar voice of the daughter of war,"Oh gods…why!?"

Hermione turned to Annabeth who sighed and quickly walked out into the corridor finding the brunette Demi-God rolling around on the the floor rubbing at her eyes. Another body lay strewn not far from her and Annabeth recognized her as her other warrior. Then the sound of the king calling to his eldest caused both to freeze up before both looked to each other in a comedic look of horror.

"Run" was all Clarisse said before both scrambled to their feet and Skyler ran off fleeing from her father. As the king drew closer his calls caught the attention of his soon to be daughter in law. Hermione exited her room curious as to what the commotion was about and why she heard the king called to his daughter. Upon reaching them, all noticed Clarisse turn beet red and turned her face away shutting her eyes tightly before pointing off in the direction Skyler took off and yelling,"She went that way!"

The king laughed boisterously shaking his head before continuing in his chase. When she was sure he was no longer near Clarisse opened her eyes and sighed before noticing the curious looks of her lover and her friend as well as two Roman guests."I'm not saying anything it's bad enough I can't get what I saw out of my head…..I pray to the gods they help me fix my mind of it." Was all the warrior said before stalking off.

Hermione looked to Annabeth curiously but the blonde looked just as confused as she felt and shrugged. But she did not dwell on it knowing them Clarisse would spill her guts before night fall to her blonde lover.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Harry asked no one in particular…an answer never came…

"Hermione…Annabeth" both turned to find the Queen approaching with Iona and several handmaidens,"Come…it is time to ready you for tonight."

"We'll see you later tonight….princess." Harry said bowing to his friend and to the queen of Sparta before taking his leave with Ginny who gave her friend a hug before leaving to ready herself for the night as well. Annabeth and Hermione then met the queen half way, the usually stern and intimidating woman smiling brightly,"come daughter it is your wedding day…let us ready you for your mate." Hermione smiled at the term.

"Speaking of why is it she and Clarisse seem to be running from your husband?" Annabeth asked as they walked in the direction both monarchs had come from. The answer caused both Hermione and the daughter of Athena to laugh as they made to ready themselves for the ceremony.

~x~X~

"Skyler! You would run from your king?! Your father!?"

"If it means helping to rid the image stuck in my head every time I look at you now I would hide for as long as it takes." The Princess yelled back as she headed into the gardens. Though she realized she'd have to find another place to hide as this was where the ceremony itself would be held. Cutting to the left the Spartan heir ran top speed only to be tackled by a blur of fur and slobber.

"Damn it all! Titus!" The canine though still a pup had grown significantly large and very intimidating for those not use to seeing him.

"Haha he thought you playing with him." Came the voice of the king and Skye sighed knowing she'd been caught."Come girl was it that bad to have witness just how you were conceived."

The warrior shuddered and gagged,"Yes. I could have gone my whole life with out witnessing that father."

"Why? you see it all the time especially at the brothels."

"Well most participants aren't my parents."

The king helped his eldest to her feet shaking his head with a bright smile,"You run from that but you'd stand and fight a Drakon wounded and bleeding to death. You are strange my daughter."

"Mother says I get that from you."

"I thought it was my charm and looks" both laughed as Skyler playfully punched the man and the two walked slowly within the garden silently watching as everything was being set up for the wedding. Both royals lost in thought until the princess broke their silence with a question,"Father….there's something I've been meaning to ask.."

"Speak girl what troubles you?"

"It's about tonight…far later when Hermione and I consummate our union."

The king threw back his head and laughed,"What seeing your old man in action didn't give you any tips at all"

Her eyes widened in shock and horror, face becoming flushed again before she punched his shoulder,"No! That's not it!...besides I can pleasure a woman just fine" Skyler huffed causing her father to laugh again. When it died down he nudged her softly,"Alright then…what do you wish to ask."

"Is it true the Emperor will sit and watch us consummate the marriage."

His smile fell and the king pursed his lips. He did not wish to speak of things such as this. Especially on his eldest's wedding day, but he knew his child and she would not let it go until finding the answers as to why. With a sigh he moved to take a seat on the edge of a nearby fountain. He had wished to speak with her on the matters of the new war they found themselves in a few days after the ceremony but it seemed the gods wished for her to know of the situation..,"Skyler…." He said softly catching her complete and total attention.

~X~

The day was passing quickly and Hermione saw as the blue of the sky was now oranges and pinks as the sun begun to descend.

"Hermione…" The sound of her mother's voice caught her and the brunette turned to face the woman. She had tears in her blue eyes as she spoke,"You look beautiful….my darling"

"I should hope so…you think…Skye will like it?"

"She's going to love it." The woman smiled warmly though Hermione could see something within her mother's eyes something she hadn't seemed to notice before,"What's wrong?"

"Hermione…" She began softly taking her daughter's hands in her own,"Are you really happy about this…before we brought you here you had been so sure of your feelings for Ronald.."

"You're questioning me about this now? Mother please speak truthfully….why-"

"I only wish you happiness my daughter…I just…also wish to know what happened to change your mind about this…how is it she…" the younger brunette smiled gently at her mother,"the best way I can answer you mother is that words can not describe…but in the action shown to prove such things…no public displays or declarations…but when she did…it was in the privacy of her chambers or anywhere really to ourselves…because what she had to declare was….was meant for my ears alone….she gave no poems or songs, but challenges and questions…she showed me not only the warrior but the person beneath the helm and title….she's made me happier then I felt I've ever been.."

Before the older woman could give reply a knock at the door came..there stood the queen of Sparta along with Annabeth, Iona, and several handmaidens,"It's time…come we must first give offerings to the gods so that they may bless this Union."

"But first…" Annabeth added as she stepped forward and in her grasp she beheld a small silver crown bequeathed and interweaving with tiny white flowers. The Demi-God stepped forward again to settle it upon her friends head."There…now let's go we've waited long enough I think." They all giggled before heading out.

The path to the temples were lit and aligned with torches to help lead the way and several of the servants carried large baskets as the offerings for the gods. The people of Sparta gathered in the streets watching as their new princess made the offerings to each God and goddess, though the biggest offerings were of that to Hera as she was the goddess of marriage among other things…to Hestia, goddess of the hearth….and Aphrodite…the goddess of love herself. It was there in front of the goddess' statue she found Skyler on her knees knelt in prayer giving her thanks that the goddess of love herself had granted her the privilege to have what even the gods themselves wished to find and have.

Taking the basket from Iona, Hermione gave a smile and thanks before turning and walked to the large statue of the beautiful goddess and knelt beside the warrior…her warrior. But she did not disturb Skyler, instead she closed her eyes and offered the large basket filled with tribute for the goddess…_dear goddess regardless your name whether Greek, Roman, who ever…all know who you are…as what you stand for is universal and known to all…the gift of living life is not worth having…if not having the gift in which you bestowed upon us all to live it with….I here by offer you this tribute dear goddess for blessing me with your most divine of gifts…the gift of love….I only hope that I am worthy of such a blessing…_

There was a small gasp beside her and Hermione opened her eyes to find the temple of Aphrodite filled with light warm and tingling against her skin…almost like a lovers caress but her eyes fell upon the face of the statue who now smiled brightly at her.

"Your tribute is accepted gracefully…go now and enjoy what you have earned….but be warned princess a love such as yours will always be tested..but you have my blessings." The warm light dimmed until the only light was from that of the lit torches within the temple.

Both Roman and Spartan turned to each other a look of awe, shock and a bit of fear within their gazes. It was only moments later did they realize who they were really seeing for the first time that evening. Having been apart the whole day, seeing the other now seemed to take their skill of speech away.

Slowly both stood taking in the sight of the other, Skyler's chiton, white trimmed with gold went over her right shoulder her left one bare. A blue and golden chest wrap at her breast. Her strong arms bore golden armbands and bracers her sandals had ceremonial greaves gold as well, her hair pulled back in a low loose braid. From what she could tell there were even smaller intricate plaits with golden pieces weaved into them,**(Skyler's hair is basically up like hectors in the movie Troy)** a white cape was pinned at her right shoulder with a brooch donning the symbol of Sparta and at her left hip as it fell dragging an inch of its length on the ground.

Skyler swallowed hard at the sight of her bride. In her own opinion Hermione was already beautiful, but on this night she was even more so…her hair was done up in a half up half down style, held in place by two braids that were pulled back and no doubt connected at the back of her head. Though there were several loose curls it only added to the look. The brunette bore no make up as she did not need it, the dress she wore completely white and flowing. A silver armband with the design of an owl wrapped around her right bicep as well as several silver bracelets at her wrists. With the light of the torches and the setting sun, Skyler felt as if she was standing in the presence of a goddess.

"Please no defiling in the temple you have the rest of the night for that!" The comment was followed by laughter from all those gathered and a grunt from the one who spoke. Both knowing exactly who had decided to ruin the moment for them.

"You look….beautiful…Hermione."

The bride gave a shy smile as her cheeks frosted a like shade of rose. The way Skyler spoke and the way her piercing eyes were boring into her…well she just couldn't help but be a bit shy…she never thought herself beautiful…never really took care of her looks…but the way Skyler looked at her…and her words…she just felt like she was given praise for something she never thought would be true if anyone else were to say it…but with Skyler..she believed her…because the Spartan wasn't just speaking of her looks…

"You look just as dashing." Skyler scoffed,"Don't I always.." She grinned playfully earning a smack on her arm but both were smiling brightly.

Holding out her arm Skye asked,"Shall we?" Taking her arm the Roman allowed her warrior to lead them out of the temple and down the small staircase back where everyone was gathered. The chariot Hermione had taken with Annabeth awaited them as she and, Clarisse both sat atop horses waiting for them as well as the entire city.

The Spartan heir lead her bride to the chariot before they rode it back to the palace. The ride more a stroll as the entire city was gathered in the streets, cheering and throwing the petals of flowers or oats as they rode. The couple waved to the people and couldn't help but to smile brightly."They love you…my princess." Skyler whispered and Hermione turned to her warrior as she finished with,"But not as much as I love you."

Both leaned in only to be interrupted when Clarisse spoke,"Not yet. Trying to bring misfortune or what." Skye rolled her eyes but did not close the distance, instead resting their foreheads together and pulling her bride closer.

Upon arriving Skyler helped Hermione down from the chariot and again lead the way stopping only at the entrance, there her parents greeted Hermione welcoming her into their home. Skyler then greeted Hermione's parents giving a small offering to show that she was capable of providing and protecting their only daughter. From there they were lead to the garden where a priest awaited. Normally there was no need but as this Union was political and for show, well…it didn't hurt to give the people a moment of rest and celebration. Upon entering the garden it was there both Spartan and Roman to wed took their place before the people as the priest wrapped them in a white ceremonial lasso showing that they are to be united together the priest gave them a cup of wine each taking a sip before announcing to both Greek and Roman guests that their nations were now tied. The gathered crowds cheered earnestly before the king announced for the feast and celebration to begin.

"We are wed my heart…." Skyler spoke softly pulling her wife close and Hermione chuckled wrapping her arms around her warriors neck,"Yes but do not think I will be just a trophy wife.."

"Hmm you are much more then that..you are my equal in every way my princess." Both smiled leaning in to give each other a sweet kiss only to chuckle at the sound of loud cheers. Clarisse ran up to stand between them arms over their shoulders as she moved them toward the crowd,"Come let us enjoy the feast. You will have all night for that later." Skyler scowled elbowing her friend who laughed heartily causing Hermione to blush slightly but smiled nonetheless.

The pair were seated with their respective families though their tables were next to each other. The night drew on and both were showered in gifts from their guests and the people shouted in the streets that Sparta's new princess would be as great a queen as their current one. Toasts were made and contests were shown, the people danced and celebrated this joyous night. As it grew later however the Emperor grew restless and Hermione grew uncomfortable as he leaned over to whisper words into her ear speaking of how she should go and please her new husband, it was her job to do so. But Hermione did now back away and do as told instead she merely straightened in her seat however looking across the table to her warrior she found Skyler with a look of anger in her eyes…more so when her own father whispered something in her ears.

She had no doubt what it was her father was speaking about but even the king looked just as disgusted by what he was enforcing. Hermione watched as the king urged his eldest until finally she relented and stood from her seat. Watched how Skyler walked over stiffly and clenched her jaw when her cousin leaned in whispering,"Try not to disappoint….unlike our laws they can dissolve the marriage if he wished. Make sure the prince is pleased with you."

When the Spartan warrior stood beside her Skye cleared her throat,"I hope you don't mind, but I think it time I spend some quality time with my new wife."

"Not at all." The man said straightening in his seat a large smile on his face. Skyler held out her hand and Hermione took it willingly allowing the warrior to pull her to her feet. Just as they turned to walk away the emperor halted the young couple by pulling the new princess toward him and said quietly,"Wait…" His eye glanced to his new in law then back,"Remember what I said.." Skyler scowled at this having no doubt what he had spoken to his cousin about and turned abruptly pulling Hermione with her.

As they walked away from the gathering of guests and activities someone acknowledged their departure and the guests cheered knowingly. The couple gave awkward smiles as they left, it was when they were far enough that Skyler spoke,"We do not have to do this. If you're not ready I won't force you. I will not have him watch especially during your first time in laying with another."

Hermione gave a smile knowing that to be true. But duty called for them to consummate, she was to conceive a child on this night. Other wise in her cousins eyes she wasn't truly married and the alliance void of its honored agreement,"Not just any other…" She spoke quietly…"You are my wife Skyler."

"And you mine…" the dark haired girl said softly,"He's no right to see you that way…only one who has earn the right to see you in such a way should."

"And if I said you had earned that right…" Hermione said still in a hushed tone as she looked up into the piercing gaze of her warrior. Eyes that mimicked the heavens widened at the brunette's words, the surprise evident in those practically glowing orbs.

"I..are you sure about that..this? Even with your cousin present?"

Hermione leaned up to kiss her warrior,"We haven't much of a choice…especially with the war coming…I…I don't want to miss my chance to show you…that I love you too."

Hermione watched as a smile crept its way onto Skyler's lips and giggled when the seasoned warrior actually blushed from her confession and she could not help but to tease,"I would have thought your reaction better then for you to be blushing like a young virgin maiden who's found her first suitor."

At the jest Skye rolled her eyes pulling her wife close and burying her face in the crook of the shorter girls neck."I just never thought to hear those words spoken to me from another who was not family or close friend. It…it fills me with great joy to know you feel as I do.." The Spartan said quietly and Hermione hummed her answer holding her wife close…_yes..my wife.._.both thought and it brought a smile to both their faces. The couple stay like that in their embrace. Enjoying the comfort of the other in silence forgetting for the moment what duties they had to uphold even on this their wedding night.

Moments later the sound of a throat clearing causing both to pull back but not to break their embrace. They turned to find Iona watching with a smile on her lips,"I'm sorry I did not mean to interrupt…but I would think privacy in your chambers would suit you much better then the hall where all could see you."

"Iona-"

"Shush girl I know what is to happen while you consummate…but I also know how special you want this for her," she motioned toward Hermione "...I've done my best to ensure you as much privacy as possible. Clearing her throat again the older woman made a follow motion, "Now come before your cousin decides he wishes to witness the entire event."

Neither Skye or Hermione replied but followed the woman as she lead them to their chamber…_ours.._Hermione thought with a smile as she turned her head to face her wife. Skyler was already smiling brightly at her both having had the same thought. When Iona opened the large doors two set of eyes widened at the sight. The room was dimly lit by candle light as well as the light of the moon. The bed Skye use to have no longer there as another much larger…one fit for a king replaced her old bed. Flower petals lay scattered on the sheets and ground and the scent of lavender filled the air. The room was warm despite the the cool breeze that blew in from the open space. Curtains were drawn and the ones around the bed were held open by two servants waiting for their masters to enter.

Iona gave the warrior a slight nudge toward the bed while the servants giggled slightly at the pair. "Goodnight" Iona said softly as she stepped back, the curtains fell and Skye could see the retreating figures of her surrogate mother and help. With a calming breath she turned her attention back to that of her wife finding the brunette to be trailing her fingers along the surface of the bed.

Feeling eyes on her Hermione turned to face Skyler a look of love in those intense eyes. Quietly she beckoned her warrior closer until Skyler was standing toe to toe with her. Slowly she took the initiative lifting her hands to cup the taller girls face and leaned up to give a loving kiss. She smiled feeling strong hands hold her by the hips and Hermione deepened the kiss using her tongue to swipe against Skye's lips seeking entrance that was gladly given. Both groaned at the feeling of their dancing tongues and Skyler pulled her wife flush against her frame. When the need for air came they broke the kiss, panting lightly and Skyler hummed feeling Hermione trail soft kisses along her jaw, until coming to her ear, the brunettes next words nearly caused her knees to buckle and shudder through her body, "Love me" Hermione whispered and Skye swallowed hard locking her gaze with liquid brown.

What she found in the shorter girls gaze made her heart swell and Skyler silently thanked the gods for having chosen this amazing woman to be her bride and wife. With a gentle kiss Skyler obliged her wife, first though she would have to undress her and the first thing to be removed was that crown. Hermione waiting, her heart pounding in her chest, she was ready..she was sure, that did not mean that she was not nervous because she was. But it was a good kind of nervousness fill will eager anticipation of what was to come for them. Tonight she was giving herself fully to another but the former Roman was happy it was to some one she knew loves her..someone she can trust. So she watched curiously as her wife took a step back and knelt before her and took her foot beginning to undo the straps of her sandals.

Skye made quick work of them before standing once again and taking a moment to look at her wife in her wedding dress, she would forever keep the image in her memory. Skyler grazed the tips of her finger tips along the brunette's arms, causing goosebumps to appear, until coming to the tie at the back of the Hermione's neck and paused. Hermione gave a small smile as her answer and Skyler untied the small knot allowing the dress to fall to the floor with a quiet swoosh, pooling on the ground. Hermione felt her face heat up as a blush frosted her cheeks and looked down shyly. She felt a bit embarrassed not sure if her body was anything special to be looked at in such a way. After all Skyler had never actually seen her like this. The warrior had respected her wishes not to have seen her bare until their wedding night and now that she has revealed her body to her Spartan….Hermione isn't so sure it was worth the wait. Many in Sparta were chiseled and well defined as their work and play allowed for them to stay fit. Though Hermione herself has had some training with the queen herself, her body she felt was nothing compared to that of the Spartan born woman's. However her insecurities were stamped on when she felt a single finger at her chin lift her gaze and she gasped at the intense orbs filled with want, passion and love boring into her.

"You are…beautiful" the ebony haired warrior spoke in a hushed and reverent tone.

With that her courage slowly returning and Hermione lifted on her toes kissing her wife soundly. Her hands moving to remove Skyler's chiton and both smiled when it fell to the floor. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and Hermione was lifted as she wrapped her own legs around the taller frame now holding her. Skyler carried her bride to the large bed gently laying her down. Before getting settled however she moved back so as to remove her own sandals. Once done she moved back to her place hovering over her wife and smiled, heavenly eyes roamed the brunettes features before lowering herself to kiss her wife again. Their kisses becoming heated as they deepened and soon hands began to wander.

Skye trailed kisses down the brunettes neck sucking on the pulse point causing Hermione to gasp. But those lips didn't stay long as they trailed lower. With every touch, kiss Hermione could feel a building heat in her lower abdomen like a fire building greater. Skye's fingers left trails of heat that were like remnants of Jupiter's bolts, wherever they touched. Hermione tangled her hands into black locks especially when Skyler finished with her breasts and tasted her for the first time. She arched as Skyler groaned and Hermione knew that this was worth the wait…

**Back at the feast….**

Clarisse laughed as her friend the young prince was actually sent off to bed by Iona. They boy sent her a glare but Clarisse paid no mind and nodded when the woman turned her back for the briefest of moments to tend to a guest. The young prince smiled and ran off with a silent thanks and the daughter of Aries chuckled to herself knowing that it would take the woman a while before she found the young Royal. Hopefully by that time he would have finished his fun.

Her gaze scanned the area watching as the guest chatted and enjoyed each other, until her eyes landed on that of her own lover. Clarisse watched as Annabeth spoke to a group not much older then themselves and couldn't help but to smile watching as the blonde enjoyed herself. She felt another come stand beside her but did not turn to look.

"She is happy" came the deep voice of the king and the brunette hummed her agreement.

"It's been 2 years…"

"I do not wish to have her remember the past. She is happy to see her friends like this…but the memory of her own…his betrayal still haunts her.." She turned to the man who acted as much as a father to her since knowing him and the King of Sparta was looking out to his people as well as those who had come for the festive night before turning to the young warrior.

"unless you plan of doing the same thing I do not think it best to keep her waiting. He was the past but you..you are her future. I only speak of this because I wish you happiness as any father to his daughter." Brown eyes widened at the declaration and the king grinned though it fell seconds later and Clarisse saw how his jaw clenched much like Skyler's did when she was doing her best to control irritation or anger. Following his gaze the warrior found it watched that of the emperor. The Roman Emperor stood from his seat and seemed to be trying to make a quiet exit.

"I will let her majesty know of your whereabouts. And I know Skye would be grateful to know you kept him from doing anymore then his supposed right allows."

"That's because I would sacrifice him to the Gods should he try." Came the voice of the Queen and both turned to find the woman standing with her arms crossed. "Come we will see to it together all of us." Clarisse nodded silently and followed the Spartan queens lead as did the king. The group catching the emperor in the hall with a servant who had been leading him to his destination.

"Ah I see you've come to watch the show as well." The man said with an all too eager smile.

The monarchs of Sparta said nothing but led the way though inside they were seething. The only reason they agreed to this because they knew that the alliance was needed between the Greek states and Rome. With the enemy coming closer to their borders it would take them all to push back the large Mongol army invaded farther east from Asia. Even the great Persians themselves seemed to have fallen to the might of this vast army. If only just, half their lands now belonged to these invaders who didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. It was only because of this threat they agreed to have their family tied to this vile man the people of Rome called emperor.

The walk was quiet but Clarisse could feel the building tension the closer they got. She didn't want to invade her friend's privacy but she couldn't allow this man to either. As they came to the door the group found Iona standing by the door seemingly to have awaited their arrival. She bowed to her king and queen and moved away from the door. They could hear moans and sounds of pleasure on the other side and Clarisse had to fight the grin threatening to crawl across her face. She turned to find the king with a grin of pride on his face which broke her own resolve and she chuckled quietly when he whispered, "That's my girl" only for his wife to smack him.

As quietly as she could Clarisse opened the door, enough for them to slip in unnoticed and entered herself closing it leaving it open just a sliver so that they could exit just as easily. By the sound of things Hermione had just finished reaching release and Clarisse could see the silhouette forms of her friends behind the curtains that kept them completely from view….

~X~

Hermione went limp after her third orgasm trying to catch her breath. Skyler had gave her release using just her fingers, then just her mouth mouth, the third time being with both. She hummed in satisfaction when feeling her wife trail kisses upward until finding her lips and the brunette moaned tasting herself on her warriors lips.

Skyler broke the kiss, lifting herself on her hands, both panting heavily and breathless from their recent activity but she knew they weren't done yet. She waited until Hermione had calmed enough catching her breath and brushed stray curls from her wife's face, "Are you ready?"

Hermione leaned up giving her answer with a searing kiss. Skye melted into it, lowering herself onto her forearms and snuck a hand downward grabbing her shaft and teasingly rubbed her length and tip against her wife's dripping center.

"Stop teasing love.."

Skyler smirked at Hermione's groan and slowly entered her. It took a little more effort when pushing past a certain barrier but Skye did her best to distract her wife from the pain that came from it. Once completely in, both stilled in their movements as the warrior wished for her love to become accustom to her girth.

Hermione had never felt so full though she had cringed when her barrier broke but Skye was being as gentle as she could so that she could enjoy this. When the pain subsided Hermione took one of Skyler's hands in her own entwining their fingers and moved her hips letting her warrior know she was ready to proceed.

Skyler's thrusts were slow and precise making sure to keep a steady pace before they deepened. Skye moved her free hand down to the brunettes thigh wrapping her leg around her hip as she pushed deeper, her other hand still entwined with the brunettes pinned next to her head as their grip tightened. Hermione's moans once again filled their chamber as they consummated their union, their love. Hermione move her hips to the rhythm Skye had set her voice seemingly becoming higher as her wife brought her to the edge again. She could feel her walls beginning to tighten as the building heat within her was once again ready to implode.

Skye's movements became a bit erratic as she could feel her own release approaching. Hermione's velvet walls were beginning to pull her in and the dull nails at her back spurred her on until finally with a particularly hard thrust Hermione clamped down and reaching her peak as Skyler release her hot seed within her.. The warrior giving small thrusts so as to prolong the waves still rippling through them. When her spurts had ended Skye kissed her wife thinking that maybe that they should rest only to be surprised when the brunette rolled them and their positions reversed.

Blinking up with surprise Hermione answered the question in her wife's eyes, "Now, It's my turn…to love you." She spoke between panted breathes Before leaning down to connect their lips as she began undulating her hips...

~x~

Clarisse's jaw dropped from what she saw happened she never would have guessed Hermione to be the one in control but it seemed Skyler willing gave it when it came to Hermione. She turned to find the king and queen with grins on their faces and she knew that they would tease their eldest about it later but for now they would allow the newly wed couple their time. Just as when they entered Clarisse opened the door so the group could silently take their leave. The king having to pull the Emperor with them as it seemed he was too enthralled by the sight of the young couple making love.

The daughter of Aries had to admit it was a bit arousing to have seen that as it seemed even the king and queen after ensuring that no one was to disturb Skyler and Hermione retreated to their own quarters. Clarisse made her way back to the feast which was still in full swing looking for her own lover.

Once finding the blonde daughter of Athena the brunette warrior made way to her wrapping her arms around her from behind. The Kings words from earlier at the forefront of her mind before she pushed them back. She had time to think of that later for now…for now she would enjoy this night with her own love.

~X~

The sun slowly began its Ascension to greet the sky bringing a new morning across the land. Despite the celebration of the night before farmers and workers were up early just like any other day ready to begin their work and trade on this new morning. Slowly as the new days light crept into the rooms of the palace not all of the royal family was barely coming to wake.

The kingsize bed creaked with their movements but neither cared, still lost in their passion. Hermione broke their kiss to breath moaning her wife's name as she took her from behind…Skye sucking and kissing at her neck refreshing old marks and making new ones. Both were so close feeling that raging inferno that was building within them both until..release rippled through them like a tidal wave. The warrior groaning in pleasure with her release as her seed filled again her wife, her thrusts slowed gradually coming to a stop until both collapsed forward seemingly stuck in their position tired and spent. They had rest for a short time sleeping, only to wake and again give in to their passions. They had done so well into these early morning hours and for now seemed content and sated.

The sound of their ragged breaths filled their chamber as did the wet smack of their lips as they kiss languidly…Hermione hummed in satisfaction and smiled eyes still closed as her warrior kissed her. Hermione felt utterly joyful, happy and content. When brown eyes finally fluttered opened she could not help but to giggle from the way Skye made her feel. Last night had been wonderful, Skyler had taken her time and made sure she was comfortable, last night she had made love for the first time and despite being a bit sore had continued to do so, with some short bouts of sleep between their sessions.

Playfully Hermione nipped as Skye's bottom lip smiling when the warrior did so back and both chuckled. Skyler moved in stealing another kiss from her wife's lips smiling when she sighed. The Spartan still lay atop her Roman princess' back but neither seemed to mind and were content to stay connected as they were. When their lips finally parted after one last soft kiss both lay there taking in the presence of the other still connected and tangled with each other and the blankets, just basking in the after glow of their love making.

It was only moments later as Hermione was drifting off to sleep did their comfortable silence break, "Are you hungry, my princess.." The question was asked softly and Hermione hummed grateful in the way Skye treated her. "Not so much as to remove myself from your arms. Let us rest first…"

Skyler smiled brightly kissing the back of her wife's neck and settled back in their position both drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow they would set sail for their destination where they would spend the rest of their honeymoon. It was not far but it was a place her father had taken her own mother and Skyler was certain Hermione would love it there..a smile was plastered on her lips as she drifted off into the realms of Morpheus shortly after closing her eyes..thanking the goddess of love for the umpteenth time for granting her a lover and a wife like Hermione.

~\\\~/~

"Clari…they will be here soon enough..you do not have to guard the docks every morning and every night until they return. They are returning from their honeymoon not from battle." A sly grin grew on the brunette's face caused Annabeth to roll her eyes before smacking her warrior on the arm. A total of two months had passed since the wedding, two months their friends had been on their honeymoon, and it was only after receiving a message hawk had the demigods learned of there friends return though neither was sure of the day they would return. Hence why Clarisse stood every morning and every night at the docks waiting for her best friend…though the daughter of Aries would never admit to it she missed Skye dearly.

Sadly Annabeth knew the warm welcomes would begin and end with them as there were things of great importance to discuss. Quite a few things had come to change and pass since their departure. Annabeth knew the news she would have to give would not sit well, particularly with Hermione she was sure of it. War was a upon then…her thoughts were shaken when Clarisse gripped at her arm and pointed out to sea. A ship had come into view in the distance, but the large sail gave insight that it was indeed the newly wed couple of Sparta returning home, neither could hold back a smile they're friends were home and had been missed greatly…

It was actually sometime before the ship was docked and those aboard left its deck and stepped on Spartan land. Several cheers were made as both Hermione and Skyler emerged walking the plank to the dock. Both were as close as they could be, Hermione seemed to blush from the attention and did her best to hide her face in Skye's shoulder. The Spartan warrior just laughed as they exited.

"Sparta's princess' returns to us!" Clarisse yelled out to her friends as they turned at the sound of her call. The people surrounding them cheered loudly giving congratulations to the happy couple. Barking was heard as were several gasps followed by yelps and crashes, a beige blur came running from the ship jumping on the brunette demigod. Skyler laughed loudly as Clarisse wrestled Titus off, "The daughter of Aries defeated by a dog, how the historians will do their best to hide such a travesty."

"Is that what you call this beast of a mongrel? What do you feed him children?" As if understanding what she said Titus huffed moving away from her and sitting next to his mistress. Hermione giggled scratching behind Titus' ear though she would have to agree with her friend Titus was pretty big especially for still being a puppy.

Skyler removed herself from her wife moving to help her friend up only to be pulled down into an apparent wrestling match. Titus seeing this decided to join in jumping and slobbering over both. Annabeth rolled her eyes before turning to her other friend and smiled brightly pulling her into a hug. "You look well Hermione, Positively glowing" she added with a wink and grinned knowing she caused the brunette to blush again.

"Must you tease"

"Of course." Hermione playfully pushed her friend but both laughed lightly before turning at the sound of a loud crashing, several cheers and laughs as well as barking. The sight that greeted them was that of their partners having gone from wrestling on the ground to bare fist fighting. They seemed to have broken several barrels and a fisherman's stand…

"Skyler!"

"Clarisse!"

Both warriors froze mid strike looking to their other halves with a sheepish look in their eyes. They were in trouble…

~X~

After stating they'd pay for the damage of their scuffle and apologizing to the fisherman the group was on their way. They weren't even that far into the city before one of the city guard came to escort them back to the palace. Skyler's happy mood had quickly changed to one of seriousness and by the look of their friends she had missed quite a lot apparently during her honeymoon. A sense of dread filled her stomach and as they rode closer to the palace her grip on the reins of her horse tightened.

Once there Skye took note of several generals and captains leaving in their armor scrolls in hand and she knew…with out a doubt her father was gathering his army…war was here..

Hermione who had become relatively quiet as they rode back home on the horse provided by the city guard was more then aware of what was happening though she prayed that it wasn't…but having finally reached the palace her hope to keep her wife longer to herself was smashed seeing so many soldiers. She felt the warmth of her warrior leave her back as Skyler dismounted and then helped her from the horse.

Annabeth and Clarisse shared a knowing look while motioning for their friends to follow. Skye slipped her hand into Hermione's as they followed having an uneasy feeling filling her stomach. If war was here then she could not stay, she would be sent out to the front lines as soon as possible as was hear duty to her people. Her father would follow shortly after she secured the region she was sent to.

The group walked quietly as they headed towards the war room. Even Titus' playful manner sobered out as he walked quietly along his mistress and her mate. The guards just outside the doors bowed their heads at the demigods and the two royals. Upon entering the room The King was over looking the war table while listening to one of his generals as a few of the others as well as the Queen stood by watching on. At the sound of their entering the Queen took her gaze from her husband to look upon her daughters, all of them were daughters to her and a small smile graced her lips upon seeing the returned of the newly wed couple. The timing of their return however was…saddening war had found its way near their borders and it was time Sparta sent her warriors to help stop the threat of the Mongol invaders.

"You're arrival brings us good bearings. The gods grace us to start this war with the King Slayer, with you your highness we will find peace in no time." A general spoke as he greeted the Spartan heir.

"It is more then one Spartan that will win this war general. Sparta sends her warriors to defend and protect. These Mongols will learn that soon enough." Skyler replied greeting her father's old friend.

"I think it best this meeting end. We will continue this tomorrow morning." The queen dismissed her generals and waited patiently for them to leave. The King had nodded his agreement but his gaze never left the maps of his war table. His dark eyes scanning territories as well as the locations of troop and Allies. When all but six were left the Queen stepped forward enveloping both her daughter and daughter-in-law in her embrace, "Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed your time away" she smiled with a wink toward the brunette. Hermione turned her face trying to keep the blush away.

The night after her wedding is when she and Skyler had set sail for their honeymoon. It was while packing and seeing her parents, in-laws and friends off did she find their teasing to be..well they just wouldn't let her have a moment of peace since. Though she did find it amusing how Clarisse as well as the Queen would tease her wife on how despite being the dominant warrior and heir, that when taking her wife to bed it was Hermione who was in control. But it was Clarisse who had spoken of how she as well as the King and Queen along with the Emperor had witnessed a glimpse of their lovemaking. Hermione despite having turned into a blushing mess having found that out thanked the demigod for being there. Knowing her cousin, she was glad not one but three were there to pull him away from that intimate and vulnerable moment between herself and Skye.

"We did very much so." Hermione answered softly

"And your sail went well?" The King asked pulling his daughter-in-law into a hug. "Gentle waters to and from." Skyler answered though her attention was on the war table. Her voice seemed a bit strained and her jaw clenched at seeing so much was covered with the figures used to represent the enemy. It seemed even the great Persian army could not keep back this new enemy.

"Skyler…" The queen called out and the princess turned to face her parents. "Why didn't you send word? 2 whole months and they gained 3 times more territory then last I looked at the map."

"You were on your honeymoon Skyler, it was best to give you these last 2 months of peace and solace with your new wife before you went off to war. The Roman's-"

"The Romans are weak! Look! Look at this map! Their Emperor sent 4 legions to aide the Persians and look at what has happened?! We should have entered the war earlier to have prevented this. We could have pushed them back into central Asia before they spread so far west toward us."

"Enough girl." The King growled out, "You've just returned home. I would not have you jump into war now that you have more then us to come back to." Skyler turned her head to look at her father only for her prideful anger to falter upon seeing the look on her wife's face.

She watched as Hermione shook her head excusing herself to their quarters. Skye made to follow but Clarisse pulled her back, "Skyler.."

"I would see her alright my friend…as well as apologize for my brashness." Turning to her parents Skyler bowed her head, "I'm sorry for my outburst.." She felt the tips of her mother's fingers tilt her head back up locking gazes with the woman. "You are a great warrior my daughter there is no doubt. Your prowess as a commander just as great. But you still have much to learn…" the woman paused giving a gentle smile to her eldest, "Be you a proud Spartan warrior my daughter but you are now tied to another." The King added as he stepped to his daughter, "You must learn to balance the duty to the people….and to your heart." He said softly and Skye nodded in understanding.

"We will speak of war tomorrow my friend." Clarisse said as the Spartan left the war room.

As she walked to her chambers Skyler mentally berated herself for having said what she did. Hermione though deemed the new princess of Sparta was born Roman and at the heart of her she always will be that was something she would never hide. And Skyler knew that not all Romans were as they seemed at first glance but she had disrespected her wife's people. With a sigh she paused in front of the doors leading into their bedroom…

After readying herself slowly Skyler opened the doors. Several servants went about putting their belongings away but Skye did not see the face of the one she was looking for. Pulling one of the handmaidens aside she asked where her wife was. The young girl pointed out towards the balcony and Skyler nodded in thanks before dismissing them for the night. When they were alone Skyler sighed deeply knowing her pride was something she had to work on. A gentle breeze blew into their quarters causing the curtains to lift and flow in the gust. There she caught sight of her wife staring out into the horizon. The sky beginning to turn orange as the sun began its slow descent, Titus by her side sitting patiently.

"Is that what you truly think of my people. The stock I come from…weaker then that what you were born of." Hermione's voice was quiet but Skyler heard her clearly and her heart clenched because the brunette didn't even turn to look at her when she spoke.

"No. That's not what I think at all. Not anymore at least." At this Hermione turned to face her and Skyler slowly walked toward her wife as she continued to speak. "I'm sorry to have offended you Hermione, I hadn't meant to…but I am prideful and I let it take control. I never thought you weak ever even when first coming here." Once in front of the brunette she knelt down on both knees taking her wife's hands in her own, "forgive me my love for my brashness, I was only angry because while we had peace there will be many who will no longer share that peace with their chosen partner. There will be many who will not return home….and it brings my heart to ache because those families have lost some one dear to them…."

Looking into those brown pools Skye saw them soften at her admission. But what she had said was true it was not fair regardless of the fact that she was Royal and just wed, she's always been a soldier. Skyler knew that she should be out their with her people defending their home against invaders who wished to ruin the peace it took years to accomplish. Even if it meant leaving her new wife now, Skye would rather fight knowing she was doing everything she could to keep her family safe.

"You care for your people…I understand that Skye…but you shouldn't have belittled mine. Our children will be of both peoples and I would not have them favor one over the other."

"I know. I'm sorry…please forgive your thick headed warrior my lady. I do not like it when you are upset with me"

Hermione gave a small smile as she sat on the stool just behind her pulling Skyler who was still kneeling between her legs. "You will have to make it up to me my love."

Skyler gave a small chuckle and leaned forward resting her forehead against her wife's. "I truly am sorry Hermione. I know I have a temper but it's no excuse for what I said."

The small smile Hermione had faltered a bit as the reality of what they came back to finally hit her full force, "How long do you have before they send you off?"

"If that map we saw was any indication I would say days, it might be just a little longer considering how I acted."

Hermione swallowed hard as she nodded, "What is it Hermione…you seem nervous." The concerned voice of her wife floated around her and the brunette let loose a shaky breath. It wasn't that she was scared of how Skye would react, she knew her warrior would be excited with the news she wished to share. However Hermione had wished there would be more time with her wife before she was sent off for gods know how long to fight. But if they had days, a week at most before then…well it was better to speak now then to not.

"Hermione.."

Bringing her attention back to her wife Hermione took a deep breath, "Skye I..." She could feel the swell of tears beginning to brim her eyes as her body began to shake lightly as her emotions about their situation seemed to hit her all at once..

"What's wrong?"

"Skyler..I..I have not bled since before our wedding night." Skyler furrowed her brows for a moment not understanding her wife's words at first, "What do you mean you have not…oh" Hermione watched several emotions pass through skyler's features the most prominent surprise. She had gone stock still and a bit tense and her gaze was almost absent. She repeated the word once more before the biggest smile crept its way on to her face, "You mean…a-are you sure?"

"I bled at most a week before our wedding love, I have not since then."

Skyler laughed as her chest swelled with joy and couldn't help herself from standing abruptly lifting Hermione into her arms and twirling her around. Hermione couldn't help but giggle along with her happy tears falling from brown orbs, "A baby…The gods have truly blessed us." Skyler finished softly holding the brunette close.

Hermione sniffed as she wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck, burrowing her face in the crook, "Skye.."

"I know…I know... But we can speak of war tomorrow…for now…for now let's just, enjoy this moment…just you..I…and our baby."


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! update! im sorry i actually finished this chapter earlier then expected and forgot to post it. ive had the time to edit a bit as well as finish the next few chapters for the Martyr and work on my other stories. (mostly due to the fact that i actually hurt my back .) but anyways im sure you want to read the story so on with the chapter!**

**xxpumpkinqueenxx- of course what is a greek tale with out its tragedy? of course the question now is will it become one or will love prevail? hehe and of course gotta add the cuteness to ease it a bit but i hope you enjoy this next chapter for the time being**

**Ok everyone this one is a short chapter, more of a filler really but it gets the plot of the story moving i feel. there is a time jump in this chapter but i felt it was necessary, onward with chapter my fellow readers! but as always**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

It was early in the morning hours, the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon but the heir to Sparta stood out on her balcony looking over the city. A total of three weeks had passed since her return from her honeymoon. But that was all the time she was able to have before having to leave for war this morning. Maybe it was a bit selfish to have prolonged her departure but she was grateful for the extra time even if it didn't feel like enough. Had this been before Skyler would have jumped at the opportunity for battle, but it was no longer just her people, mother father and brother to come home to….now she had a wife someone she loves dearly with a child on the way, she has what she always dreamed, that of a family of her own now. She could no longer afford to be reckless and the Spartan swore to the gods that no matter what she would find her way back to her love when this war ends.

The early morning breeze brushed her skin as she pondered how long she would be apart from her wife. It almost didn't seem fair, it felt as if they had just found each other only to be pulled apart. She sighed heavily…it was still some time before she set off but sleep was not how she wished to spend these moments, turning her gaze from the horizon Skyler's eyes landed on the sight of her sleeping wife. Hermione lay on her stomach the blankets pooled at her waist as her back was left bare her mouth slightly agape as she snored softly, brown curls strewn every which way but the sight of Hermione like this was beautiful and Skyler took the moment to memorize the image of her wife like this. They had made love so thoroughly through the night and had only just ceased some time ago. Hermione had fallen asleep in her arms but Skye had awaken a short time after finding sleep to be impossible, not wanting to waste a moment…

Hermione began to stir from her slumber the lack of warmth bringing her back to the realms of consciousness and the brunette stretched an arm back searching for the body she had been so entangled with just hours ago. When unable to find who she was looking for she lifted her self rather quickly on her hands in a half sleep daze. A chuckle caught her attention before her gaze found that of her Spartan warrior watching her with a warm smile on her face. Hermione returned it with one of her own, "Come back to bed love." She said in a sleep husked voice, falling back on to the bed, "Please."

She hummed in delight when feeling the bed dip and Skyler drape her body over hers. "I do not wish us apart until absolutely necessary." She said quietly feeling her wife place gentle kisses on bare skin.

"We still have some time before I ready.." Skye replied softly rubbing her hand up and down her wife's side.

"I had the dream again." At this the warrior paused in her actions before continuing to try and sooth her wife. There wasn't much she could do and the one time she had told Hermione that it was only a dream her wife broke down into tears because she thought she didn't believe her. The brunette has had the same dream several nights at a time now but despite the calm strong front she gave it scared Skyler because what if Hermione's dream meant her death? Hermione had only stated that she's seen her knelt on the sand covered in blood before a red serpent….that was all she would see before she woke each time.

Hermione wriggled and turned until she lay on her back looking up into her warrior's piercing gaze. She studied the older girls face as both were lost to thought. They lay like that not a word said just taking in as much of the other between gentle touches and sweet kisses. When the suns light finally began to crawl into their dark chamber the reality of their parting began to sink in. Hermione could not hold back the tears brimming her eyes as they fell freely, she did not wish for Skyler to go to war..but her wife is a warrior, proud and fierce. Heir to the throne of Sparta and she has a duty to protect both people and country. Tangling her fingers into black locked Hermione leaned up crashing their lips together she would spend this time being one with her wife…

~x~

It was hours later Hermione stood with her mother-in-law, watching as the King spoke to her wife. Clarisse and Annabeth were off to the side speaking quietly as they clung to each other, it having been decided some time ago that the daughter of Aries would accompany her best friend to battle, the pair were quietly giving their goodbyes until they met again when the battle was over. "Deep breaths" The Queen whispered in her ear and all Hermione could do was nod silently to try and calm her nerves. When Skyler finally turned to face her, the weight in Hermione's stomach dropped as she did her best to the hold back the tears that were quickly flooding her eyes once more. She stepped toward her warrior readjusting her grip on the heavy shield she held.

"Hi" she spoke softly unsure of what to say but Skyler's answer was a smile before she leaned in for a kiss. Both savoring the taste and feel of the other. The brunette pushed herself flush against the strong body of her wife memorizing this moment..

When they broke the kiss Hermione forced herself to take a small step back while handing Skyler her shield, "Come back with your shield spartan…or on it." She spoke the words every Spartan woman knew and said to their husbands, and sons…every spartan man spoke to their wife or daughter should she choose to fight. Words to remind their warriors, to fight was honor and to die was glory to be brought to the side of Zeus and enjoy his afterlife for for those deserving if it. She saw pride swell in her warriors eyes having said those words for the first time so strongly…and Hermione knew…

Clarisse, second in command ordered their men to move ahead as they stay for a lingering moment to get one more glance of their beloveds before turning and following the March out of the city. The people cheered proudly for them but Hermione watched with a heavy heart as they drew farther away with each step.

"Does it get any easier?"

"No…" Came the soft reply from the Queen.

~\\\~/~

**_(1 year Later)_**

"She's pregnant again." Skyler said with a huge smile as she read the letter from her wife. Those sitting around the fire along side her cheered loudly.

"Already? Didn't she just bear you a son _and _daughter?"

"Who knows maybe this time it'll be 3 at once" the men laughed at the last comment.

Skyler grinned from the teases made in jest it was all in good fun and the news of life outside of the battle helped in moral. After leaving the first time for battle it was during that time away Skyler had learned of the birth of the new Prince and Princess. Clarisse had teased her then of the potency of her seed and that if she wasn't careful she'd more then twenty children when this war was over, also stating that she and Hermione were worse then rabbits in heat. They had returned some time ago a few months after the birth of the new Prince and Princess staying only for a month before leaving for battle once more.

"So let us drink in celebration!" Another round of cheers and Skyler took the cup handed to her. Glad her men were in good spirits, this war was harsh and well fought But good moral made for them to fight their hardest. She'd only taken a sip of her drink when she noticed her men looking out toward something. Some one pointed off to the large hills flanking their left…a lone rider riding down toward their camp. Because of the darkness it was hard to tell if the rider was friend or foe, it was only when the glow from the torches and fires did Skyler notice how the rider struggled to stay up right.

"Alec." Her captain stood at attention, "You sent scouts out earlier yes."

"Yes. But they have yet to return." At his words Skyler had a heavy feeling grow in her gut, "Lieutenant! Send riders out and bring that man to the medics. Tell the men to ready themselves and to be quick about it. Send for the General and have her sent to my tent as soon as possible, captain with me." Skyler stood tossing her ale into the fire as she gave orders.

"Something doesn't feel right." Alec spoke quietly as the men moved about, no longer resting as they had been. The princess nodded, "If-" the sound of battle drums sounded followed by the thundering of a thousand hooves cut her words as she turned finding a battalion of soldiers rushing the camp from the right. She growled upon seeing the firelight glint off the metal of their armor, "Romans…"

"We've been betrayed." Alec spoke the words out loud that she did not, "I will send my fastest rider to warn the King."

"No! Send three of your fasted men back to Sparta."

"Skyler your father-" Skyler turned to face him, "My father is more likely dead, if you send your rider you will be sending him to his grave. The bulk of our army has yet to return to battle they need to know what they're walking into."

Alec conceded but he still worried for his friend, "If your father is dead then that makes you our new ruler. We can not let them get to you."

The duo moved quickly through the chaos of men, "If my fate is to die this night then I thank the gods for giving me the happiness of a wife and children I will never get to see grow tall."

"You would break your promise to return? I fear your wife's rage more then our enemies my friend, she would no doubt pull you from the depths of Tartarus itself just to toss you back herself." Skyler laughed at that because Hermione was capable of doing just that she had no doubt. They had to duck for cover seconds later as an array of fire tipped arrows fell from the sky and the princess grumbled about how only cowards would fight from afar.

"Well not all are brave enough to test the skill of Spartan warriors fairly if they tried." Came the teasing voice of the daughter of Aries. Skye stood from her spot with a grin and relief in her eyes, "Im surprised you're still alive. You aren't one for surprises"

"It was one time let it go. Now get up or I'll tell Hermione the real reason you were carried back on your shield." 

"And what might that be." The dark haired girl asked unsheathing her sword.

"That you died hiding behind a barrel of ale like a scared maiden instead of like the warrior you like to play at."

Alec shook his head, "Instead of fighting each other how about we fight the Romans instead." Though he finished with a smile.

"Deal" both girls answered in unison.

* * *

The sound of giggles brought a smile to Annabeth's face but it did nothing but to lessen the heavy burden she had come to tell of. She stopped in the empty door way watching as the royal family were at ease with each other. The queen herself sat reading a scroll making something so simple look elegant and regal. The prince Ajax, sat playing with his nephew. Teasing the younger Prince with the wooden carving Skyler had gifted him from her last visit. Andre being the first born and what Hermione's cousin had hoped for was heir not only to Sparta but to Rome as well. He was strong for his age and would no doubt make a great warrior someday when he was older. The little princess who lay on the daybed with her mother hovering over her was a pleasant surprise. She was always smiling and giggling and it was hard not to smile back from her radiant, toothless smile. It was decided that when she grew little Alexa would rule Sparta.

The twins were a joy and their looks were a mix of their parents though both took the trait of a dimpled smile and dimpled chin from Skyler. The trait having been passed from her father and as far as Annabeth knew had since been a defining trait for the royal family. Andre and Alexa both had dark hair a mix of black and brown but both had the tan skin of Skyler. Both born with brown eyes with a burst of blue around the pupil….Alexa was giggling and squealing as Hermione dangled a shell necklace above her, the sound of clanking shells drawing not only her attention but that of her brothers who cooed and pointed towards his mother and sister.

It was not until Iona came to stand beside her drawing the attention of the Royal family did Annabeth's small trance of memorizing the happy moment break, "Iona? Annabeth?" The Queen queried looking up from the scroll in her hands.

Hermione turned to look at the door way finding her friend standing with Iona. She watched as the blonde demigod whispered something in the older woman's ear before she turned to step out in the hall, taking note of the glistening of her eyes.._are those tears?.._ "is something wrong?" She asked her friend. The heavy silence the blonde brought with her had a sense of dread begin to crawl up her spine and Hermione did her best not to jump to the conclusion she feared when her wife and friend went off to war once again but a month ago. Instinctively Hermione brought a hand to her stomach the other to rest on that of her daughter's belly.

Annabeth bowed her head taking a deep breath but as she lifted her head the tears she had fought so hard to keep at bay brimmed her eyes as she spoke clearly. "My condolences my Queen, but General Adras as brought urgent news…as well as the body of your Husband."

The scroll fell from her hands as the woman stood abruptly, her face one of disbelief, rage and sorrow flashing in her features. Before anyone could say or do anything else Iona's voice was heard from the hall. As well as another's before the door (which Annabeth had closed to give them privacy) swung open. General Adras stepping through covered in sweat, blood and ash. He fell to his knees not looking up, "Forgive me my queen we have failed you. We were taken by surprise we had no idea they were planning this. I sent riders to the other camps and I pray to the gods they made it in time."

"What of _our_ Commander? what of her Camp?" The Queen asked hoarsely and Hermione stood cradling her daughter close waiting for an answer hoping that her love still walked amongst the living as well as her friend.

"Burned to ash."

"You're lying!" Hermione cried out unable to believe his words, her raised voice startling the baby in her arms causing the little princess to cry out. This of course had a small domino affect as at the sound of his sister Andre began to cry.

Silent tears fell from the Queen's eyes but she did not succumb to her emotions, "Our enemy will know the strength of Sparta. Ready our army, at dawn we leave to deal with this Mongol threat."

"Forgive me your Majesty..but the Mongols did not do this….The Romans did"

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! How will Hermione deal with the betrayal of her own people? as well as the news of her Father-in-Law, friend and wife? what is the fate of our courageous warriors? find out in the next chapter of Cor Bellator ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**whooo UPDATE! i know you were all waiting for this chapter though it kind of short i think you'll like it**

**Ace221-I know curse us authors and our cliffhangers haha i know the wait sucks but i hope this chapter was worth the wait despite it being short. but things in this story are starting to pick up i hope this chapter keeps you wanting more.**

**Shuminaaa-I am so sorry i made you cry..in a public place no less :/ i know king will be missed but he will be avenged that i can promise you ;) and to kill off our two warriors so early in the journey just wouldn't do i promise they're fine..for now..the question is will they make it to the end? And yes the Romans was an obvious scenario i think..however can you be so sure it was the emperors doing? ;p**

** -Im glad you love the story hopefully this chapter keeps you on your toes :)**

**aryalyn-im glad to know you find my story different, and i understand your dislike with Skyler being the experienced one, both men and women during this time period were very promiscuous that is true, it is also true that Hermione tends to be seen as the purer one when such things come about, though i have read a few where that is not the case and was a side of Hermione i have yet to see come about in more, unless Im not looking in the right place haha but i think its more of a view point in how the author perceives a character. Like for me personally i had played with the fact that Hermione was more experience then she let on however i feel her not being experienced fit her personality and kept close to her true character. I know in canon she wasn't one for popularity and following social norms amongst her peers having followed the rules accordingly but did what was necessary when the time called for it. i think it would be a more personal choice for her to have saved herself if born in this time period but thats just what i feel about it though i understand your tiredness from the repetitive view but i hope my explanation helped to understand why i personally chose it. hopefully you continue with the story if not i understand.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and all you readers, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please excuse any mistakes, errors, typos, autocorrections etc. but as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

With a groan Skyler woke slowly, her body ached and felt sore, head throbbing as if she'd taken a hit by Hephaestus' hammer. Opening her eyes she was met with the sight of Alec and Clarisse laying not far from herself. Her captain lay next to her, two arrows protruding from his shoulder, he lived still and Skye was grateful for it. Looking around more body's were strewn and lain all over from the looks of it most were dying or dead. Bringing a hand to her throbbing head Skyler saw flashes of what happened and how they had ended up here.

The Romans had attacked, her father was dead…they had fought back but it was a losing battle. The Romans had betrayed them and pushed her battalion back up to the mountains….that's how they ended up here those left had fallen over the cliffs..she laughed to herself that's why she felt like she did, luckily nothing was broken or missing.

Slowly she pushed her self to her feet, her stiff body awakening as she did so. Skyler groaned again feeling the true extent of her soreness, judging from how she felt and by the crows picking at the dead it must have been a few days at most.

Hearing her friend begin to wake she stumbled over to the daughter of Aries. "Be still Clarisse, I have to check for injuries."

"Gods.." The brunette huffed, "What happened? I feel much like I did the morning of her wedding..only worse."

"That fact you remember that tells me your head is fine, though now I'm beginning to wonder had your head always been that big."

Clarisse punched her friend despite her pain, they laughed lightly as she moved to sit up once Skyler finished. The brunette taking in her surroundings, "Are there any other survivors?"

"Alec for sure, Daro is hurt, from what I can tell of the others…the crows seemed to be feasting."

"what do we do now? Do you think the riders made it back in time?"

Skyler stood stretching, awaking her stiff muscles and joints fully, "Wake Alec. I'll do what I can for Daro, then we head back home the longer we stay here the more ground those bastards gain."

the small group of warriors moved as fast as they could. Alec being the one to sustain the worst injuries. By the time they reached the remains of their burnt camp night had already fallen and the group knew hey had to stop to rest as well as check on their friend. The three Spartans were able to recover their shields and the entire group weapons as they salvaged what they could. They were a fornight away from Spartan lands with horses but they had marched here and would take a month on foot, especially durng the winter season if the small mountain passes were covered in snow it would take an extra two weeks to make it back.

"Are you well?" Clarisse asked having watch as her friends gaze was to the stars as she was in deep contemplation.

"As well as can be Clarisse….but I have no doubt word has reached home about the destruction of our camps, regardless of who had proclaimed them…they will think dead. Of this I have no doubt my friend."

The brunette nodded taking a seat next to the princess. "I know you are right but we can not let that stop us from what we have to do."

"we must arrive home first, we have to let our people know the truth."

"Also to claim your crown, your highness." Daro added as he poked at his cauterized wounds.

"Stop picking at them." Alec chastised smacking the other man on the head, "You'll infect them before they've a chance to heal."

"He's right Skye, your dad…"

"I know" the black haired warrior said quietly. He felt sadnees wash over her as memories of him with her flashed in her mind, all the little tricks they use to play on each other, the way his eyes twinkled and his proud smile. He had always been there pushing her to be the best she could be….and now he was gone because of some bastards greed. Her anger came boiling to the surface as vengeance sunk in her heart. She would make them pay…she would make that bastard of an emperor and his commanding officer who razed their camps pay. She prayed to the gods that her cry be heard and that before she gave her last breath he oath of vengeance for all who had died would be avenged."Sleep, I will take first watch. We head out just before the sun rises." As the others settled skyler eased the fire they had created to burn low but emit just enough warmth. Rubbing her hands together she found a familiar piece of cloth peaking through from beneath her bracer. Pulling the strip of fabric out she smiled bringing it to her nose, breathing in the familiar scent of her wife brought a scense of calm to her..as well as a longing ache to be with her family again..she wondered how they faired knowing they had been given the knews that she along with, Clarisse, the King as well as their soldiers were dead. Hermione had given her a piece of her wedding dress to help give more incentive to return home alive..._Have faith my love..i promised you my return…I will not choose now to break promises…_

~x~x~

"I will not rush our enemy blindly. Its what they'll expect us to do, we send the bulk of our amry now who's to say they will not strike the same they did to our soldiers sent to help on the front lines. Its our people who suffer the losses not the Romans. It will be our lands the Huns with take first, enemies on both sides. I will not scacrifice our young for the vengeance rightfully ours."

"But my Queen if we do nothing-"

"Enough Aros I've enough of your words and you need for blood. This meeting is dismissed." With a wave of her hand the Queen dismissed her war council.

"Elara" the call of her name had her turn and a warm smile crossed her lips at one she knew to be true friend, "Giles you old man its been a while….not only my self but my daughters to be in your counsel." He motioned toward the two girls who had remained. The older man gave a warm smile though his eyes were sad, "As I see…I am sorry for your losses. But I have come to give what I can as well as questions answered."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth queried with a lifted brow.

"Quite curious actually, when I-" before he could go into detail the door to the war room swung open. Several of her warriors standing just outside a roman soldier on his knees blood dripping from his face.

"My Queen a messenger." One said as he pushed the bound man towards his monarch. "Speak boy what is your message."

"Bring word from the Emperor Ron-"

"Ron? Ronald Weasley Commander of the Seventh Legion.?" Hemrione Asked surprised by this.

"Yes my Queen, he ursurp your cousin after hearing of the attack that took your late Husband and Father-in-law. He as reveled as a hero for such a noble task and wishes to renew the alliance between the Rome and Sparta."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "How does he propose to do this?" she asked coldy and the roman winced at her tone looking done to the floor. "H-he proposes a marriage between the widowed princess of Sparta. He claims no ill will and does not wish the mistakes of one to affect all, he wishes to make amends even raise the young prince and princess as his own." Hermione gasped at this, shocked by this news. Her head felt like it was spinning, knees having gone weak and nearly gave out. She hadn't even been widowed little more then a month before negotiations were made for her to remarry and keep the Alliance…

"My daughter will not be traded like some keepsake. She is in mourning with her husbands last child growing in her belly, and your new Emperor has the audacity to ask for her like some bargaining chip. Take him out of my sight. We will deal with him when morning comes. Send riders to the other greek states let them know we ar pulling ourselves from this war and Alliance, and should they choose to keep their freedom and land..it is wise to do the same."

The roman prisoner was taken away as the Spartan warriors did what their Queen commanded. "It seems your former suitor has been quite busy since your departure." Annabeth stated quietly.

"indeed he has." Hermione straightened her postured becoming much more composed then she had been just moments before. Queen Elara shut the doors before turning to the other three in the room. Giles seemed a bit confused by the Princess' reaction. "Sit Giles please, there is much we must discuss now that we've learned the motive of our betrayer."

"What do you mean?"

"Several nights after learning of the deaths of my Husband and daughter another messenger came late in the night bearing news from his Commander." The Queen answered moving to sit herself.

"So it would seem, we do have much to discuss Elara."

Three days into their journey is when the group ran into trouble. They saw the carts out on the horizon traveling the the worn road. "Skyler those are slavers." Daro said clutching cradling his wounded arm.

"If they catch all of us we'll never make it home."

"Alec help Daro with his arm." Skye said beginning to pace, they would hide nor run but they couldn't fight even with Daro's assurance he could fight she would not take his chance to fall here unbefitting of his status. Not to mention they needed to get back to Sparta they needed to let the People know they were alive and surivived. They didn't have much time before they were spotted. Looking to the strip of fabric hidden beneath her bracer…she made up her mind in that moment on what to do, tunring to Clarisse the brunette locked gazes with her and the demigod knew…with a stiff nod she gave silent agreement..

With speed Skyler turned to face her two other brothers in arms, before pushing them down into on the side of the road, just big enough to fit them bot if only just, with their shields thrown after. "Skyler!" the two yelled looking up at her with shock, "Quiet stay down there and do not come out no matter what do you understand."

"My Princess-"

"Do as I say, stay down and do not come out until it is clear do you understand."

"Don't do this let us be the ones-"

Skyler shook her head, "No they would kill Daro for his injury, and My and I need some one inconspicuous to bring my plans back and what we found. My face is well known we can not risk spies seeing me, it is best for everyone to think me dead…now stay down."

she walked over to Clarisse taking a seat next to her friend, "I hope this plan doesn't include being swallowed by another beast." The brunette commented.

"What better way to take one out." The princess smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shuminaaa-soooo sorry for the wait I know it was a while but I hope this chapter was worth the wait for now.**

**I know everyone that it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories especially this one, I hope your all still with me if not that's ok too. Anyways I hope this chapter was worth the long wait despite it being a filler but it is setting up for what it to come so stay tuned. Forgive any of the mistakes I know I missed but as always everyone**

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

Hermione rubbed her small belly, three months pregnant and barely showing. It was late in the night but Hermione could not find peace nor sleep, she missed Skyler greatly…missed being held in her arms and her whispers of love. Her children slept in their bed beside her giving some comfort to her in the fact that her late wife had left behind her own legacy, with another on the way. But the thought of their children growing up with out the one who sired them brought tears to her eyes as the memories of Skye's last visit came to mind…

_~ Having given birth only three months ago Hermione smiled at how well her children were growing. Blushing a bit at how Annabeth's and Queen Elara's teases echoed in her mind. Skyler's seed having been much more potent then realized as they had only expected one to be born so it came as quite a surprise during the birthing when the physician had said there was one small body she needed to push out. But Hermione was grateful in the birth of her children, and she laughed quietly to herself remembering her wife's in her last letter when she stated that it mattered not what they had only that their children were healthy and as beautiful as their mother…also adding that if they indeed had a girl she would not mind trying again and again until their union bore a son._

_Having just fed put them to nap about two hours ago Hermione rested on her large bed back against the headboard, head leaned back and eyes closed. Though she was happy it saddened her that Skyler had yet to see their children, let alone even hold them. How long would they go with out their other mother? Would they ever get to meet her? The thoughts swirling in her mind at the moment brought a frown to her lips and a furrow in her brow…no she couldn't think like that. Skyler would end this war and be back to help raise their children._

_Feeling eyes on her brown eyes shot open and to the door widening in happy surprise when finding a familiar figure leaning in the door way watching her lovingly. Titus already her her side panting happily._

_"Skye." She whispered the name only to find her wife put a finger to her lips before moving forward. Jumping from the bed the brunette padded quietly to her warrior jumping to embrace her tightly. Their lips met immediately as happy tears fell from liquid brown. She felt her warrior carry her back to the bed and gently lay her down. Breaking the kiss she pushed Skyler back slightly, "we can't love, the children are asleep."_

_"Ok" Skyler replied softly heavenly eyes roaming her features as if trying to find anything out of place from what memory held. "I just want to be close to you my heart.." Skye's voice was so soft and reverent Hermione could not help but to pull her down again to kiss her. That's how they spent the next hour on their bed content in the others arms, whispering gentle words and soft kisses. It wasn't until hearing their son begin to fuss (Hermione just knew the difference in her children's cries) did they remove themselves from each other and the bed to check the new members of the Royal family._

_Hermione looked down as the twins smiled toothlessly at their mother once in sight. She had yet to tell her wife of the surprise since the birth as she wanted to see Skye's face when she found out. Annabeth as well as her in laws had kept quiet as well so with ease the brunette pulled her son in her arms and turned to her wife, "your son Spartan." She said happily holding toward his sire, " Prince Andre of Sparta" Skye had a look of awe in her eyes as she stepped forward carefully taking their boy in her arms. "He's beautiful Hermione." Skyler said happily a grin crossing her lips when the boy grabbed her finger, "And strong too. He'll make a fine Spartan warrior" the brunette princess could see how her wife's chest puffed out in pride and she rolled her eyes but chuckled nonetheless._

_Titus moved from laying on the floor and barked happily before moving to the crib and urging for Skye to look inside. Brown eyes glimmered brightly when Skye looked at their furry companion curiously, "Titus? My son is here not there."_

_"Come and see love, what he wants you to look at" confusion and curiosity evident on her feature Hermione watched as Skyler slowly walked over and gasping in surprise seeing the baby girl lying in the crib giggling at Skye's reaction. Hermione too giggled picking her daughter up and giving proper introduction. "Your daughter my warrior, Princess Alexa of Sparta." With pride and happiness the princess watched her warrior take their daughter in her arms and hold both son and daughter closer. Andre and Alexa giggling happily as they squirmed in their father's arms. Skyler laughed along with them as she bounced them up and down a bit. Unable to hold back the tears of happiness Hermione let them fall and moved closed cupping her wife's face when finding those piercing orbs shining with tears of their own._

_They spent most of the day in their chambers, Hermione watching her wife interact with their children telling them stories both passed down and of her own adventures. The former Roman able to tell that her strong and brave warrior was already wrapped around their daughters little finger as well as protective of her as she caught Skye whispering in to their son to guard and protect her at all costs. Though she could help but roll her eyes at the double standard she already held because Skye was already praising her son on his looks and strength and he would have both men and women after him. Having only expected one child Hermione laughed happily when Skyler gifted their son the wooden carving of a lion only to call for one of their servants to bring more wood as Skye would carve something for their little girl as well. Andre loved his toy already gnawing on it happily laying in their bed. Skyler sat at the edge with Alexa in her lap, both carving and telling stories of a brave hero. Little Alexa's eyes shone with wonder Looking up at her other mother listening to her voice. Hermione sat behind her with an arm rested on a strong shoulder listening to her loves words eyes glimmering with happiness as they watched their son. Her warrior was home and their children were spending time with their father._

_A knock came at the door interrupting their bubble of family bliss. "Enter." Came Skye's absentminded voice before going back to finishing her story._

_"I'm sorry for the interruption your highness' but the Queen requests your company for supper."_

_Seeing as Skye wasn't really paying attention Hermione answered, "Thank you, we will be there shortly. The prince is other wise preoccupied." The girl smiled in understanding before taking her leave._

_Kissing her wife's neck she said quietly, "Come love go to father and mother I will be there shortly."_

_At this Skyler blew at the carving in her hands, the wood chips flying to the floor before pocketing it and turning to face her laying Alexa next to her brother, "If I recall correctly I think my mother requested both of us." Finishing by wrapping strong arms around the brunettes waist and pulling her close._

_"I know…but your children must eat too. They are the spawn of warriors and eat as such, do not let their size fool you."_

_"Do they now? Well as warrior to warrior I have already lay claim on the well from which they feed." Skyler replied with a small growl at the end moving to suckling her wife's collarbone and moving down._

_"Mmm…be….t-that as it may…oh gods.." Pulling Skye up to connect their lips Hermione snaked a hand down cupping her wife and rubbing. Smirking when Skye's cock hardened, pushing the warrior back she giggled when Skyler whined, "Go..we can finish after. You'll need your strength Spartan…tonight I wish to test the stamina warriors are known for." Hermione ended with a wink before gathering her children._

_"You my wife…are a tease." Skyler groaned but doing as told._

_Needless to say Hermione never made to dinner having been ambushed once walking out of her room only to be whisked back in by her insatiable warrior who took her again and again and again. Making up for time missed apart, with a loud high pitched moan signaling another release. Skye still inside her thrusting as she too found release, spilling more and more of her hot seed._

_"Wait..wait.." Hermione panted pushing Skyler back against the bed following by collapsing on her chest._

_She felt as well as heard her wife chuckle while holding her close and peppering kisses along her shoulder and neck, "too much my love?"_

_"Only a short rest..I've yet to finish with you my wife."_

_Before Skyler could reply a knock came at the door before opening and the royal couple sat up not bothering to cover themselves. "That is why you ended up with these two." Iona said playfully carrying the fussing young prince and princess in her arms. "I'm sorry to disturb your night but I drop believe they are hungry."_

_Hermione disconnected herself from Skyler moaning at the loss of contact and smacking the warrior when finding her grinning mischievously. Iona passed her her children who Immediately found a taut peak and began to suckle. She was really sensitive from her later activities so Hermione felt a little uncomfortable but it soon went away. She smiled brightly when Skyler moved behind pulling her closed and the brunette leaned back into the strong body of her warrior, "Thank you Iona, I think it best they sleep with us tonight we've had our fun."_

_"Of course." The woman smiled taking her leave and Hermione sighed contently as she reveled in the presence of her family all together again._

_"You weren't kidding when you said they ate as warriors." Both women chuckled softly before looking down as their children fed. After a moment the brunette asked, "What are you thinking about?" Her voice gentle._

_"Just that I do not want to miss them grow. I want to see my son grow tall and watch the girls and boys chase after him. I want to see our daughter grow as beautiful as her mother and complain that I, her brother, uncle, grandfather and Clarisse are too protective of her. Hear you laugh then yell at me for chasing away any and all potential suitors…" Hermione giggled at that because she could see that image in her mind as clearly as day but continued to listen. Skye sighed softly kissing brown locks before rest her chin on the shorter girls shoulder, not before planting another kiss. "But with the way this war is going…I fear that our children will see me as nothing more then a stranger then their father, mother which they wish to call me."_

_"They knew you before you even held them love. I've told them every night that you are gone of who you are. Why you are away from us, they give me strength when you are gone because I know you will return to us..some nights it's hard but then I see them smile and…I see you..hear your voice telling me not to give up to have faith." Swallowing hard Hermione could not do much to keep the tears from falling but napping in know Skye was there holding her close. Whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry you must go through this alone..I wish every moment to be here with you and our children…I pray to the gods every day and night to protect me…I promise I will always return to you..no matter what…no matter how long it takes...I can not live with out you."_

_"Oh? And why is that? you did so just fine before me.."_

_"I was a walking corpse my love…but when you came into my life…I knew then what it was like to have a heart..and you are mine. And one cannot live with out a heart."~_

The tears continued to fall as Hermione wept quietly in her bed. Knowing how true Skye's words that night had been..but she couldn't break especially with their last child growing in her belly and the young prince and princess needing her guidance now that their sire was gone. Skyler had promised to return to her but how could she if was dead? This made the tears fall even harder as she held herself.

A light knock came at the door and Hermione moved to open it, she was a little surprised to find both the Queen and Annabeth standing before her. The blonde's eyes puffing from crying though she found it strange to find her smiling instead of mourning for her dead lover.

"Hermione, they're alive."

"What? Don't be ridiculous Annabeth you were there when the messenger gave of the news of the camps destruction there were no survivors."

"She speaks true daughter, Skyler's Captain and Lieutenant came just now with news…They Live Hermione…Skyler and Clarisse are Alive"

"If so then where are they are they?"

* * *

"Wake up!"

Piercing eyes snapped open as Skyler growled fiercely at the slaver banging against the cage. Feeling a nudge she turned to face her friend who nodded behind her. Looking over Skyler groaned seeing the stalls and the podium in which she and the daughter of Aries would be show cased..praying to the god Skye hoped they were bought by someone decent at least. The chances of that however were very unlikely and because of her difference she was more then likely to be solid to the highest bidding noble. She had not forgetting the people's vices..how someone like her wife ever came from a place like this was something short of a miracle.

They had been traveling for weeks and both she and Clarisse prayed their brothers in arms made it back home. If not things would be a lot more complicated in their plans, still Skye would not rest until her father and her people were avenged. The wagon came to an abrupt stop, cage opened and their more then less savory slaver's assistants ordered them off and into line with all the other waiting slaves.

With just their hands bound Skye knew they could easily try and make for an escape but they didn't come all this way to turn tail and run. The brunette and Spartan heir stood side by side as signs were put around their necks. Looking down at her Clarisse commented, "Not bad 'Mala' I am destructive."

Skyler snorted at this but had to agree. When her's was placed around her neck Skyler grinned especially when Clarisse's groaned, "Oh come on really yours is much better then being destructive."

"Hey that's how it is, beside I think threatening to come back from the grave scared him a bit."

"I never got to thank you for that." The brunette said softly.

"You would have done the same for me. I wasn't going to let those bastards have their way with you."

"Yeah yeah enough with the stirrings already." Skyler grinned shoulder bumping her friend who smiled back.

The pair stood there for about another hour before they were pulled aside sacks thrown over their heads and forced led up to the stage. Skyler stood perfectly still, straight and tall clenching her jaw in irritation. She could hear the crowd awing at her presence it must be the tattoos she received on her travels. When going out into battle she normally kept them covered so as not to give away who she was to her enemies, however since becoming a slave the only thing cover were breast, ass, and cock. But it wasn't like she wasn't proud of her body, no she was more then proud of her body and she was pretty sure the crowd of these wanton Romans liked looking at it wishing they could have it. But her days of giving her body to others was over only one was allowed to touch her and she was home with their children..heart broken no doubt if Daro and Alec didn't make back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have. Special treat for you today.." She hears her seller begin, "Upon my travels I have seen many a thing, but nothing as finer a specimen as the one I would reveal to you now. Strong and beautiful yes?" He asked and the crowd answered vivaciously with cheers and whistles, as well as a few raunchy comments especially from one man who said he wouldn't mind if her mouth was as beautiful as her body, his cock would indeed enjoy it.

"With a mouth like yours it's her cock that should be enjoying pleasure." The crowd laughed at that thinking it was a joke only when they quieted Skyler knew he was probably giving a face of seriousness, "I do not joke, this right here is no mere woman. Or man however you wish to see…the gods bless you with a rare aphrodisiac this day but who would claim such a prize? This right here is more then a mere Gladiator."

"Show us then." Came a commanding female voice. And Skyler could hear the whispers of the crowd and cursed that she had a damn sack over her head. Luckily for her in the next moment the sack was removed and she had to blinked rapidly for her eyes to adjust to the sudden light. When finally able to see clearly the crowd stood staring at her quietly, her eyes roaming backward until coming to an extravagant litter being held by eight bearers. The current drawn around it was only open so much so Skyler couldn't see the face of the woman inside, and the only reason she knew it was a woman was because of the arm she waved out as if silently commanding the seller of something.

The man moved to stand behind her and whispered, "Remove your loincloth."

Clenching her jaw Skye only turned and glared at the woman hidden behind the veil of silk. She yet again waved her hand and Skye was roughly grabbed by her arms and neck. Struggling until a dagger was put to her throat, she snarled but did nothing else even when the seller untied her loincloth and it fell to the wooden stage. The crowd gasped and whistled a bit and internally Skye grinned knowing she had more then half the men in the crown jealous of her size. And as her wife so thoroughly noted one night that she was a shower and a grower. A term description she had apparently learn from her own mother. Well it wasn't like Hermione complained, Skye did more then satisfactory when pleasuring her wife. But in this moment she, felt exposed and shamed in the fact that her body was only meant for one and one only and to be paraded around like this…again…well it was demeaning.

Her thoughts were brought back to when the crowd groaned and complained a bit when the woman hidden in the litter sent forth one of her slaves to give payment…Skyler knew then she was bought and she had an idea as to why. Immediately she turned to Clarisse but the brunette shook her head no. Colorful eyes pleaded with brown but the daughter of Aries would not have. With a nod of resignation Skye took and tied her loincloth to cover herself as she was forced toward her new master…Domina.

She was stopped when standing beside the litter and Skye could see inside and if it were for the cold light brown eyes, she would admit that the woman inside was a sight. She smirked amused as if knowing what she was thinking, "You are quite the specimen aren't you…mm yes my sister will enjoy her new toy…buut….I must see if you are…up to the task."

* * *

**Looks like we have a new player in the game which will most definitely complicate things as well as our warriors being separated. How will the news of their beloveds change the plans made by our ladies back in Sparta? **

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

**Update! I was feeling inspired today and wrote the next chapter in Cor Bellator! yay! i hope you all enjoy it this chapter has a bit of action in though not told in gory detail it is the first of more fight scenes to come and I can't say they will be as cleanly described as the one in this chapter but there will be more? anyways things will start to pick up more and i hope you all enjoy what i have planned for what is to come.**

**MilandaAnza-I know how easy that would have been believe had toyed with doing that in my head but like i said it was much too simple. besides that Clarisse and Skye do have a plan yes its dangerous but i think our warriors are more then up to the task, though in this chapter Clarisse is still very much holding back on her nature in wreaking havoc but i promise she will be able to roll some heads soon but not right now. i'd like to think that just because she the type to go at things head on she's much smarter then she lets on. as forthe other matter they will not go unscathed but if im correct about your about your meaning by 'assaulted' then i hope to ease your worries, its a fragile and touchy subject more so then m**

* * *

**any others and i try my best when approaching subjects like this so as to not trigger anybody. now considering the time period something like that was more then likely to happen but this is fiction and because it isnt relevant in the story at least to me nothing like that will happen to our girls. its something i myself cant stomach to read thats not to say i haven't put warnings of such things in my other stories. because i have but it wasn't written in detail and only implied until verified by a character. i hope my explanation makes sense and eases that worry.**

**Shuminaaa-(Don't really know never really had a productive monday hehe) Im glad you loved the update, and i enjoyed writing the flashback i was feeling the need for some fluff. And our ladies will be getting to kicking Ron's butt..just not yet. they will though this i promise they're just planning on something special as pay back for the kindness he showed them as well as the death of the king. (I think I'm in need of a Harry potter marathon…though if I ended up throwing popcorn when the ginger came on screen i could more or less guarantee the bowl will be thrown too. cant stand him either.) i hope you enjoy this update and you will find out who bought Skyler this chapter ;) **

**Ok everyone please excuse the mistakes i know i missed, i know my editing skills suck but i am trying. when going through my stories i cringe at all the mistakes i left..i know i need to fix them and i will! but not yet hehe anyways i hope you all like this chapter and it will keep you wanting more and as always everyone **

**Read,Review,Enjoy \\(^.^)/**

* * *

Clarisse watched as her friend took one last glance at her, her heart felt heavy. The plan was to do this together Skye may have seen it as a complication of sorts but she didn't, this was better for what they had planned. Having talked about it in hushed whispers while on the road when the others slept. Though it hurt she would be away from her blonde lover, Clarisse knew she had a duty to protect her people..her friends her family..bride to be. She had taken the King's words to heart and asked Annabeth for her hand. It had been the most nerve wrecking thing she'd ever done, still when her lover had said yes her heart soared and just like her friend, the daughter of Aries was determined to return home to her beloved.

Her eyes roamed the crowd, but she heard nothing. Blocking out the sound of buyers and her seller. It wasn't until feeling her binds being tugged at did she refocus. Being led off the stage dark brown eyes searched for her buyer, "General." The handle said before handing off her chains to the left. Clarisse soon found her gazed locked with green and she quirked a brow…

"unbind her."

The chains were gone immediately falling with a clang, "Come with me." His voice stern and commanding. The Roman general turned on his heel and Clarisse was forced to follow being pushed to do so by one of the soldiers. Following with out so much as a single complaint despite her wanting to throttle the guard who didn't think she was walking fast enough. They walked for some time weaving through the crowd of people until finally coming to their destination, the General turned to his subordinate, "That will be all Lieutenant, dismissed." The Lieutenant gave her a once over before leaving, turning back Clarisse narrowed her eyes, "I would be careful _Dominus" _the word passing her lips in a sneer, "I would happily die here and now not before taking with me your life as well."

"There's no need for that, I know who you are daughter of Mars."

"Aries." She corrected, "How do you know me?"

"I was there when the late prince and Hermione were wed."

"And why is the favored General to the new Emperor of Rome keeping his excellency's enemy as a slave." She watched as green eyes blinked in surprise.

"You do not remember me do you?" She stepped toward him standing toe to toe with the boy."Only on the battlefield beside that weasel of an usurper." He nodded clearing his throat and stepping back, "I mean you no harm, I only wish to know how the girl who is sister to me is fairing. Your Prince had made her the happiest I've seen her."

"The Princess no doubt mourns her beloved deeply. I have not seen her since I was last in Sparta. Why ask of her?" Her movements were quick as she too both his dagger and sword a blade press to both his throat and groin, "I would sooner cut off your cock should you even think of taking Princess Hermione for yourself." She hissed through clenched teeth putting pressure so the tips of each blade broke skin.

"Har-What the bloody hell?!"

The daughter of Aries turned her head to see who had come to join them, finding a red headed girl.._I recognize her_… "You.." Both said in unison.

"What are you doing here?"

"Stop that!" Both girls groaned as they seemed to speak in nothing but sync.

"Clarisse..that is what you are called correct?" The red head asked and the daughter of Aries nodded in confirmation. "Please, let him go. He had nothing to do with what has happened."

"He is the Emperors most trusted General, was he not with him the night he attacked our camps!? The night your _friend_ took our king!" She snarled causing the Roman soldier to wince from her slight movements.

"Please, he was not there the night your camps were attack."

"How is you know this."

"Because he was with me." The red head stated firmly, "he was here in Rome with me that night. I know my word isn't much to you but you have to trust me on this. We are not your enemy, we are friends to your Princess. Friends that worry greatly for her and wish to know if she is well."

"How is it you know the Princess of Sparta?" Clarisse asked removing the pressure from the blades but still held them up.

"I am Lady Ginerva of the House of Weasley, and that is General Harry of the house of Potter."

"You are sister to the Emperor, why should I believe you not to kill me." Clarisse snarled reapplying pressure causing Harry to grunt in pain. Ginny stepped forward then, "please, We have known Hermione since we were children. She is sister to us both not by blood but by spirit."

"From what I heard your brother wanted much more then that from her."

"My brother is a fool, and his reign will not last. Whether or not he survives this matters on how the game is played. I beg you though please…let my lover go."

* * *

Skyler walked for hours as her new Domina went through the market before finally deciding it was time to go back home. The home of her Domina was grander then the others they had passed and Skyler knew she had been bought by a high ranking noble, possibly from the senate or Military.

She was forced to follow her Domina stopping only when stood in the middle of the atrium. Her Domina called for one of the servants and spoke quietly to the slave girl. Skyler's gaze roamed the place memorizing the layout until her attention was soon taken by the sound of voices. Two male one female, her guess proven when they came into view. The two men were young dressed in military armor, their ranking high but not high enough. They were most likely the sons of fathers looking to pass on the name and legacy. She scoffed internally these boys were nothing more then spoiled pampered children handed everything and never having to work, Skyler would bet a life savings that it was only because of their fathers and name that they held the rank they did at all. The woman how ever was older fine woman, sky would not lie her face angular and her eyes calculative. She watched as the noble woman looked her over before looking to the younger.

"Calliste…why is there a barbarian standing here."

"Aunt Abby! I'm so glad you are here." Her Dominus Calliste answered enthusiastically, "I thought you too busy entertaining your guest. I had hope to keep it a surprise but I suppose a second opinion would do."

"Of course niece." Abby smiled turning to her young guest, "Master Blake, Master Collins." Both bid the ladies farewell though their gazes lingered on the Spartan. When finally alone Abby circled the warrior slowly, "she is unique….strong and built…yet I've never seen someone with such a pair of eyes, by far a good buy. Tell me Calliste what is it you have bought," the woman paused checking the small name sign that hung around Skyler's neck, "Thana, for? Another Gladiator for the arena."

"A gift dear aunt, for my darling sweet baby sister. Of course you and my cousin are more then welcome to see if she is up to the task. She has more then a special set of eyes, an aphrodisiac of the gods as I am told."

"How so?"

"Remove you're loincloth." Calliste commanded. When Skye made not motion to move Abby hummed in amused, "Proud isn't she."

"Like a wild stallion" Calliste grinned, nodded her head and Skyler felt herself once again being held but she held her head high clenching her jaw. She felt her loincloth once again fall away the second time that day. "Well…you are right dear niece, she is quite the specimen. Very well kept I see…and you have yet to test her performance?"

"Yes, would you like first go dear aunt?"

"Perhaps…first let us see how she fairs in the arena. If she survives…" The older woman did not finish her statement as her niece smiled knowingly. "Of course."

~X~

Skyler was then roughly brought to a lone cell, away from the other Gladiators, apparently Calliste wished her to be a surprise added to their collection, especially for that of her cousin. If Skye survived her first fight she would go head to head with her Domina's beloved cousin's favored gladiator. But she would do what she must, she had to just like Clarisse and Skyler hoped that her friend was well or as well as can be considering the circumstances. When the time came the Spartan heir swore to make these people pay.

Reaching into her breast bands Skyler pulled the small piece of home brought with her. Having hidden it quite well so as to not be taken, Skyler smiled at the fabric bringing to her face and imagined the face of her wife last she saw her…that smile, her touch, the taste of her lips….the sound of her happy laughter. Evening imagining her wife swollen with their third child..Next she envisioned her children all smiles and giggles…_I would see myself home to you…my loves have strength.._

-X-X-

Clarisse couldn't believe her luck, she had been bought and freed by Hermione's oldest friends. The Emperor's supposed sister at that, they spoke well into the night the day before. Harry telling her of the very reason Ronald had done so, for the affections of her friend back home. He had a lot of gall to ask for Hermione's hand so soon after Skye's supposed death. She prayed to the Gods Daro and Alec made it back, if only to ease the sorrow her own lover felt as well as her friends wife.

Reluctant at first, the daughter of Aries knew she needed allies and to have those closest to the Emperor to be called as such well someone in high places was on her side.

Despite the comfort Ginny as the Roman noble insisted she be called had given, Clarisse could not find sleep. Here she was in a lavish bed with comfort while her friend was out going through gods know what. When sleep finally took her it was more so like a short nap as she had waken a short time later. Ginny had given her closes and though she fussed from the dress she was forced to wear she didn't wish to break the illusion of an old friend finally come to visit.

Clarisse hated planning and waiting, she was more of a take charge and face things head on type of warrior. However she was no fool in knowing that in Rome the true game was not on the sands of the arena but the one played between the snakes of the upper class. That's probably why Skye's plan would work. True there had been slave rebellions before but those in the past weren't led by a seasoned commander. Her lover would be so proud in knowing her headstrong warrior was being anything but and playing the part well to learn and plan before acting..she just hope she when all this was over…both she and Skyler would return to beloveds alive.

"Didn't sleep well I take it.." Ginny whispered quietly, breaking the brunettes train of thought. "I fear for my friend, all I know is that a woman of high class is who bought the new ruler of Sparta."

"Hush in your words, you must be careful what you speak of especially here. Come lets see if we are able to find your friends buyer today."

"How if we are to sit by and watch slaughter?"

"Gossip my dear friend, you may think the men in Rome are ruthless…but look behind the curtain and you will find the women here are just if not more, a balance of ambition and ruthlessness. With the way Skyler is sculpted she is no doubt to be used in the games, and much more. I'm not saying we will see her fighting today..but with a fine buy like her I can guarantee the one who bought her will not likely keep shut about it." With a sigh Clarisse nodded in understanding, following her ally to the skybox to watch with the other nobles and the Emperor should he decide to grace them with his presence but as Ginny had stated before until Hermione is with him it will be unlikely. Which is good, the more he worried about what was happening outside his borders the less likely he would see them coming for him.

When they entered Clarisse fought the urge to roll her eyes at the sight of giggling noble women gossiping and speaking much adieu about nothing really…well nothing that truly mattered anyway. A few of them never ceasing in their talk, some only giving mild glances before speaking in not so hushed whispers of their arrival.

Though she did see a particular group who glanced their way as they spoke. It figured that was where they would sit, "Lady Ginerva, I sight to see the Emperor's sister come join us today."

"The Pleasure is mine lady Griffin, my friend Lady Clarisse. Come to visit for a time before heading back to her father's estate."

"Oh and where does she hail from?" A dirty blonde woman asked eyeing the Greek demigod.

"None you should concern yourself with I assure. As my friend has stated I am merely visiting I do plan to stay long."

"You sound like an old acquaintance of ours." The dirty blonde women snorted while sampling a grape. "Now you mustn't tease Calliste, young lady Granger is now a royal of Sparta."

"If memory serves me right dear aunt was she not forced into such a binding even so much as to bear her barbaric husband not one but two heirs? A third on the way? It would seem even our pure Hermione could not resist the prowess of such a warrior."

"You sound jealous cousin." Came another voice. Clarisse turned her gaze then to find a beautiful blonde girl, with the bluest eyes that could rival the clearest of waters the demigod had seen in her time.

"Only curious to know what is barbarians seem to have that our own men do not." Calliste replied nonchalantly. _Honor, Respect..._Clarisse wanted to say and so much more but bit her tongue from doing so. "Lady Clarke, always a joy to see you." Ginny greeted as the blonde stood to embrace her. "As it is you, your grace. Will you and your friend sit with me?"

"Of course, Clarisse." The brunette merely gave a nod and moved to sit with the red head and blonde finding another brunette sitting on the other side of Clarke, "Forgive me, this is my friend Octavia. Octavia this is lady Clarisse." Clarke introduced and both brunettes eye'd each other momentarily before nodding and going a small smile but nothing more. Clarisse took a seat feeling awfully uncomfortable in the company she was in…as well as the gown..gods did she hate wearing them.

"Lady Abby where is your other niece? I have yet to see her since Hermione's departure to Sparta." Ginny asked casually just to start some sort of conversation again.

"My niece is very much reclusive, as you know she was very close to the young lady Granger. Junia was very much heartbroken to see her closest friend leave. Even more so now that she receives no more letters from the new princess. Still in mourning of her husband I presume."

"He must have left quite the impression. Considering she wanted nothing to do with the marriage at first." Clarke jumped into the conversation, "Maybe they aren't as barbaric as you think they are." She finished coolly and Clarisse swore the last comment was aimed more toward the older of their group the lady Griffin, if her glance to the older woman was anything to go by.

"Or maybe it was just Hermione getting luck enough to have a man skilled enough with his cock and cries because now the only ones at her disposal are the slaves, and our Emperor. No offense your grace."

"If my memory serves me correctly," Octavia began finally jumping into the conversation, "Was it not you Calliste to be jealous when finding most of your suitors had left to bargain for the Lady Granger before she was handed off."

"Why lady Blake at least I could say I've had suitors. Your brother had done a fine job at keeping any within arms reach of you let alone one hundred feet." The dirty blonde replied.

"Girls please. Enough." The Griffin Matriarch chastised lightly, "You are all very beautiful and will have your chance to find a suitable husband for yourself. Some sooner then others." Clarke scoffed quietly at the last statement but said nothing else. For a while nothing was said other then what they thought of the gladiators down below on the sand. With ears opened and eyes like a hawk Clarisse too watched the combatants below fight themselves bloody. One fighter in particular catching her eye, the partner chained to them nothing more then dead weight having been killed by a trident thrown at them.

"That one is new is she not?" Ginny asked no one in particular, apparently having watched the same fighter the demigod had.

"She is not mine nor Octavia's." Clarke added. When Calliste and Abby said nothing the girls looked to them curiously finding Calliste to have a smirk and her aunt a glint in her eye. Just then the crowd roared and the group turned their gaze back to the fight finding the mysterious fighter the only one standing.

"Please tell me mother, cousin that this isn't another attempt to take the title of champion." Clarke said coolly her blue eyes as calculating as her mother, if not more so in that moment. Clarisse knew the noble girl was sizing up the competition and of this mysterious gladiator was anything to go by well who ever her champion be must be skilled indeed for them to have a running competition such as this between themselves. Though Clarisse wondered just who Clarke's star fighter was…_I can probably take him.._the brunette thought.

"It is not I assure you, a gift for our dear little Junia cousin. I only wish to test my purchase, see if she is worth the money spent."

"If that is what you say. You know very well Junia does not join in our competition..still I am curious to see what yours can do."

"Do you hear that Aunt I think your daughter wishes to see my fighters limits." Calliste grinned as she too was eager to see what her fighter could do, the muscles on her gladiator weren't from nothing and she was more then able to tell that the woman she'd bought was bred for battle. she just prayed her fight lived and still had strength for tonight, it would seem her aunt was enjoying what she was seeing as was she. Her grin grew when her aunt called over the overseer and made a special request, the next fight would be quite a spectacle.

* * *

Skyler struck at the body chained to her cutting the man's hand from arm. She was amazed she'd made it through the whole battle with the idiot's extra weight. She was proud of herself though as this was to be the only fight for her today…or so she thought. Already covered in the blood of her opponents Skyler looked around as the crowd cheered for more blood shed. She loved a good fight that true but to senselessly kill proud fighters like this…this was something else. She understood her wife's view on the matter more now then ever.

Her gaze soon found the box where those held in high esteem of the Emperor sat watching down on her. Soon a horn sounded off and the crowd cheered as she turned around to find six more gladiators rushing out ready to fight. At the the Spartan growled, she should have known better. The six other fighters saluted to the nobles and to their emperor but Skye stood by watching and waiting for the fight to begin.

Centering herself Skyler took a deep breath, she would not die here. She would return to her family, and she would make the Romans pay for what they've done. The first to attack a large man with a mace and Skyler smirked beneath her helmet…_he's slow.._with that she ran straight for him counting her steps and his. When she saw him ready his swing Skye slowed in her run discretely and just as she predicted he miscalculated hit distance swinging too early. The ball of the mace inched from her abdomen Skyler jumped and as she moved in the air passed him brought her blade down into the conjecture of his neck and shoulder.

To others the action was quick bit to Skyler it happened as if time itself had paused for a moment. So though she landed back on the ground blocking another sword meant to slay her. One down five to go. Pushing back her opponent to break the lock side step to avoid the tip of spear, it's blade skimming her arm. With her left hand the Spartan gripped the rod and used her sword to break the spear. Holding the broken piece in a reverse grip as she twirl killing the next man with piece of his own weapon. Two down four to go.

Skye growled when the tip of a sword nicked her side and she was quick to retaliate guiding the opposing sword away with her own leaving her opponent open, with hard punch the man's head flew back but Skye had to defend as the other three gladiator decided it was best to fight together. She was soon forced back as she locked blades with two more. Holding her stance she came to sliding stop and held up against them baring her teeth in a vicious snarl. Head butting one before while attacking the other with a kick to the side of the knee. A sickening crack made known to them all that it was broken. The man she headbutted charged her again but Skye was for him guiding his slash and stepping inward to toss him over her shoulder (her helmet slipping off) and on to his comrade. As she did the one that had cut her side was able to slash at her abdomen catching her left side. With an underhand upper ward slash Skyler severed the man's hand before slashing his neck. Blood poling from the cut as he fell bleeding to death. Three down three to go.

By now Skyler was deaf to the roar of the crowd, focusing only on the fight. Hearing an angry growl behind her Skyler ducked and turned driving her blade into the man's chest. Doing this left her back open and one of her opponents left took the opening slashing at her back. With a roar of anger of her own the Spartan turned with a power punch to the gladiator with a broken leg. Her punch landing its mark at the front of the man's throat. Immediately his hands went to his neck as he forced air through to breath. Taking up the sword he'd dropped Skyler drove it into his bare chest.

Pulling her weapon up Skyler was blind sided when a shield made contact with her face, making her spin and stumble on her feet trying to regain her footing and balance. Another slash to her back but she did not cry out, she would not. Spartans do not give in to pain, stumbling forward on her feet Skyler was able to shake the dizziness and turned just in time to block the third strike coming for her. Unable however to stop her opponents shield from hitting her again. She was soon hit again with the shield in the chest, causing to fall on her back.

The last gladiator thought to have his victory in hand as he lifted his sword up and down. The crowd going wild as he did, smacking the blade against the wood and metal of his shield as he taunted and gloated. Shaking her dizziness Skyler felt blood streaming down the side of her face and she move to get up. Once on her hands and knees she looking up to her opponent…and that's when she saw it…on his shield painted in red was a serpent…

_~ "I saw you Skyler.." Hermione cried, "I saw you knelt before a red serpent…and I fear it will be your end."~_

Time slowed then as she gasped, Hermione had saw this and he she was knelt before the red serpent that haunted her loves dreams.

_~ "I make my own end…and it will be in your arms when we both pass into Elysium. Together."~_

With renewed determination Skyler bid her time waiting for her opponent to strike. The other gladiator brought his sword back to give a final strike, moving his shield so as to not hinder his strike. That when Skyler moved…picking up her sword from the sand springing for the kill. Driving her sword into her opponents jugular, her free hand keeping his sword hand back. There was a paused as the masked gladiator spit blood out onto her face before the Spartan twirled away still holding on to his weapon arm and all bore witness as his head fell from his shoulders dangled from the skin that hand't broken or been cut.

The crowd cheered boisterously at the win as Skyler dropped the dead man, and turned to face her Domina who was standing proudly with her arms out stretched toward the crowd, "People of Rome." She called out, "I show you my new champion. Thana! Death incarnate!"

And Skyler stood as the people of Rome cheered her new name. Spitting the blood that had gathered in her mouth, she realized her lips nearer to the right corner were cut. She grinned a bloody grin to herself thinking this would be a wonderful story to tell her children when they asked of how she got the scar.

"Thana!"

"Thana!"

Unbeknownst to her two familiar faces sat paled, wondering how they were to get their friend out of this mess now.

* * *

"My Queen the whole of Greece stand with you, but they wonder how were are to protect ourselves from both the Romans and the Hun army." Annabeth gave report to Queen Elara who stood over the war table.

"we will need knew allies for such a task." The woman stated simply and both Hermione could see the gears in the Queen's mind turning.

"What would you propose mother?" Hermione questioned curiously. Feeding her daughter whilst her son played at her feet on the furs and pillows laid out for him.

"The enemy of our enemy is our friend are they not."

"You think allying ourselves with the Huns will be better? They will want restitution for the damaged our beloveds had caused them." Annabeth stated.

"But what if we aren't the ones to do so?" It was then the two other women as well as Daro and Alec who were better though Alec still healing from their his wounds, looked to the princess of Sparta. Hermione had spent many of time planning and helping efforts in her home reassuring the people that she would do everything she can to keep them safe. Bring about the justice denied them since the death of their king. And it was something the Queen's greatest council, Giles had said the night he spoke to them. Very night the messenger from Rome had sent word that Ron wished for her hand. She scoffed internally at the idea, she knew well what he wanted from her and it was something he would never have. If she is to be Queen she would rule here along side her warrior, when she returns.

"Princess?" Alec Questioned.

"Giles spoke of the tribes on the outskirts of the Roman Empire. Do you not remember that he said they hadn't made anymore effort to take back their land."

"Maybe they realized they cannot win." Daro proposed it seemed logical even with all the tribes it was not enough to sack even the eastern Roman Empire.

"I don't think that's it. As my husband once told me numbers do not win the battle….no I think it's something else. They're planning something and now would be as good a time as any with the threat of the Hun army on their way." Hermione answered.

"You think the tribes have allied themselves with the Huns?" Annabeth's questioned she could see where her friend was going with this and she had to agree it was very smart to do so. By now even the Emperor would know that not only Sparta but the other Greek states have pulled from the war. He's sent few emissary asking why but Queen Elara refuses to give answer…yet.

"It's a possibility if not we can urge them to do so. They absolutely despise Rome especially for what my cousin had put their people through." Before the small council could delve more deeply on the matter a soldier came bursting in, "Your majesty The Lady Granger of Rome has arrive, she brings urgent knews."

"Where is she?" Hermione urged.

"Just outside in the atrium my Princess. But there is more, we've gotten word that a legion of Roman soldiers have been spotted nearing Greek borders they will reach Greek lands in two weeks time. There is all said to be a large unknown army unknown headed this way from the east. None know who it is but scouts claim them to be headed here.""

"Alec send emissaries to this unknown army, as well as the Germanic tribes." Queen Elara commanded, "Daro find any who would stand with us against the Romans."

"And what of the Huns my Queen?"

"They have proven themselves worthy opponents and shown to fight with honor. Send a peace party along with a delegate to negotiate an alliance. And Daro be sure to send someone who will not bargain my daughters" both men bowed and got to work. The three women stood then Hermione called for Iona to watch her children as she went to greet her mother.

Once finding her she embrace the woman who stood alone with a single guard. And Hermione knew something was wrong, "Mother why are you here? It's dangerous for you."

"Safer here then my own home. Hermione the new emperor is mad and obsessed. Ron has asked your father why you have yet to answer his calling let alone come back to Rome."

"Where is father?"

"Held at the mercy of your old suitor. The night they came for him he sent Marcus and Marcus alone to bring me here to you. Hermione he's planning to take over the Greek states regardless of the alliance and treaty. It's the one thing he would carry on from your cousins plans."

"He will try." Queen Elara growled.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the new characters joining and the part they will play as the story plays out until next time everyone hehe ;)**

**Love it? Hate it? let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone, I know I've disappeared on you for whats going to be about 2 months. First and for most i would like to apologize for the wait truly I am. I hadn't meant to keep you all waiting like this but I had a major case of writers block along with life getting in the way. When my writer's block passed, I had originally planned to post several chapters for all my stories at least three per story. Unfortunatetly things hadn't gone as planned, it's why I'm writing this note for you all today and I am so sorry for all of you who were excited hoping to read the newest chapter.**

**I'd like to explain the reason for this Author's note so I don't want to waste anymore of your time, for those who don't know I had been taking care of my grandma (Along side my mother and sisters) who had become sick with ****Alzhiemers and Dementia. On Dec. 8 she passed at 12 am while I was tending to her. Because of this, its really…hard to keep writing let alone anything at all and my mind is in a weird place. Im heart broken and sad she's no longer here with us, and for the last few days I've had to catch myself from going to her old room to go check on her or expecting to see her…but I am happy she's no longer suffering and in a better place then she was. Its confusing and hard for me to adjust and let whats happened really settle in. **

**I'm not giving up on my stories but i guess what I'm saying is that this…Hiatus i've been on will continue until further notice. I just need some more time and I ask everyone who hasn't given up on the stories I've written for patience. I promise i will not abandon my stories…so until then everyone Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to you all.**

**This was the only Chapter i was really able to finish, I just skimmed through it so sorry for any mistakes I Hope it sates you all for now.**

* * *

Skyler clenched her jaw as the healer came to a particular tender spot on her back. It had been an hour or so since her fight had ended and she was being taken care of to make sure her wounds healed with out infection..only her back had been cleaned to make for better work by the healer other than she was still drenched in the blood of her opponents. Their blood dried and beginning to crack and flake, looking around she caught many of the other gladiators watching her cautiously. Some spoke quietly amongst themselves while few paid no mind to her at all.

"You did well, great even for some one new to the arena." The healer said gruffly. He a man large and strongly built at first glance she thought him another warrior coming to either give word on her fight or pick one. When he set his tools and such beside him and began to check her over Skye relaxed and let him do his work. He bore tattoos on his arms, and a thick beard and braids in his hair. Skyler had taken to notice that many of the gladiators here did, and she pondered if they were of the same people or tribes, perhaps the very ones warring at the edges of Roman land.._interesting.._

"I am not new to battle, where ever it maybe" she finally answered still watching her surroundings.

"No you are not, it shows as much." The man answered simply and Skyler could feel as he began stitching up the wounds. It was only when he began stitching the second slash on her back did the hear everyone quiet and the heavy doors locking them all in swung open with heavy groans. Several guards marched in standing ready as those they escorted entered, and the gladiators stilled in their words watching as the Roman noble women walking giggling and speaking amongst themselves. Skyler clenched her jaw as her Domina and her aunt immediately led the way toward her.

"Would you mind taking the others out on the sand to stretch their legs. My company and I would like to speak to the newest of your ranks." Calliste ordered the Doctore. Some of the women followed the gladiators out with an escort of course but Skyler noticed a smaller group had stay that being of her new Domina, lady Griffin, two faces she did not recognize and two very recognizable faces to her. Skyler how ever made no notion of knowing the red headed female nor the tall brunette who had been chained along side herself before being bought. Although Skye did bite back a smirk in seeing what her friend was wearing. When she had the chance she would tease her friend mercilessly..

"How does she fair Nyko?"

"She is well Domina, I need only finish and add the paste." Nyko answered never ceasing in his work.

"She is well enough then I presume for some extra activity later back at the estate" Calliste added eyeing her body unabashedly. "If I didn't know any better cousin, I'd say you'd rather have her take you now with us all watching." The blonde noble said quirking a brow at her cousin.

"Would that please you Clarke? To watch her take me like a whore after her wins?" The blonde smiled sweetly but Skyler could see her blue eyes and what was so carefully hidden within them. "I would have imagined you have her cleaned first but it is not my say to tell what you like."

"Girls please." The lady Griffin chastised. "Nyko please finish her up quickly then have her sent back to my home, and have our Doctore make sure our fighters are rewarded greatly for their wins today." The older woman said before turning to the other three who had remained quiet, "Ladies if you will, join us tonight in our small celebration."

Clarisse looked ready to decline but Ginny was quick to intervene, "Of course Lady Griffin. We will see you tonight." Skyler watched as her friends gave her a knowing look before taking their leave. No doubt wondering how the hell they were going to get her out of this, but Skye was glad to know that the gods were watching over her friend and she was lucky enough to have been found by a friend then by a stranger.

* * *

"Your father refused to say anything other that he no longer has control of your actions the moment you and Skyler were wed."

"Hermione is a free woman more then capable of making her own decisions without the need of a man. A right she's had since birth." Annabeth scoffed.

"I know you are right, but in Rome it is not so. We are nothing more then prizes really then again there are those who would use their husbands wealth and status for their own gain. If played correctly they could become just as influential as the senate or the Emperor himself." The Lady Granger answered.

"Are you telling us that there are those who conspire against your new Emperor?" The Queen questioned.

Aemilia nodded leaning in her seat, "You are no fool your Grace, in knowing just what kind of snakes nest in our ranks."

"Of course."

"Then you already know the answer."

"I would not deal with snakes Aemilia, especially of your country men. They have already cost me a husband, and I still know nothing of where my other daughters are nor if they are well." Aemilia nodded in understanding rubbing at her temples.

"I know what you think but despite what you have come to know, not all in Rome are as you say they are."

Annabeth quirked a brow, "Other then yourself and your husband you mean?" the Lady Granger nodded, "I know some who would over throw Ronald and do what is best for the people and not themselves."

"And how can you be so trusting of their words?" Elara added, "Actions speak much louder then words."

"If you wish me to I can return-"

"No." Hermione cut in abruptly, "You aren't safe there. I'll not chance it, you will remain here. But you can send word back to your contact through a messenger hawk. What do you know of the Legion Ronald has sent?"

"A distraction."

"A distraction? For what?" Annabeth asked only for the bells to go off and the sound of yells took their attention Hermione was up in moments and out the door, "You there whats happened." She demanded pulling aside the nearest soldier.

"Princess, 2 of our own were found throats sliced and bodies poorly hidden."

"Princess! Princess!" Hermione turned at the call finding it to be from one of her handmaidens, the girl was in a haze of fear, panic and tears. "My princess.." said again falling to her knee's at the other brunettes feet.

"Speak child what is it." Elara said sternly.

"We found Iona wounded and bleeding cradling the young princess…" the handmaiden sobbed. Hermione felt her heart stop and ran to her quarters at a full sprint (despite her added weight she moved pretty fast) Annabeth right behind her as she did so. She saw several soldiers just outside her doors a man on his knees held as prisoner. Ignoring him for the more she came to a sliding halt in finding Iona leaning against the large crib, holding her daughter tightly to her chest. Dark red pooled from the wound Iona endured, and from the looks of it it was quite a battle as two lay dead.

"Oh gods" Hermione cried kneeling beside the older woman.

"Fret not child, I have endured worse." Iona coughed, "Made them rethink ever going up against the likes of me…here she is in need of her mother's arms."

Hermione took Alexa holding her tight kissing her head, "Iona." She said shakily not voicing the question the older woman knew she would.

"I will be fine, th-there is one other he got away. I made sure to mark his face your highness…T-"

"Oh!" came a gasp and Hermione turned to find both her mothers at the door way. The healer rushing though moments later, it was then Hermione realized that Annabeth had not followed her in. the healer went to work quickly to stop the bleeding as Hermione stood. "Take great care of her healer. She is as much a mother to me as my own." With that Hermione turned back handing her daughter to her grandmother who held her close. Brown eyes set dangerously on their prisoner, she ignored the call of Aemilia and nudged her blonde friend to the side to stand in front of the roman.

"My-" he didn't finish for Hermione's fist made sure of it before yanking him by his cowl, "Where is my son?." Her voice a growl.

"I-"

"Take care in what you say, I am in no mood for games." She hissed.

The young soldier gulped, this is not what his Emperor said he would find. And the young man began to sweat under the gaze of the Princess of Sparta, her gaze one of a lioness ready to kill.

* * *

Clarisse and Ginny had been at the Griffin house for quite some time. The sun having set not long ago, Ginny could tell the greek highly uncomfortable but she had to explain that this was good a chance as any. Especially since the Griffin house was one in high esteem, and if it weren't for the Emperor Lady Abigail would be running Rome under an iron fist. The Greek demigod had to learn that when in Rome one had more then a single enemy.

Looking around the daughter of Aries could see an assortment female nobles laughing and enjoying themselves, it amazed her that they always had something to gossip about. Several of the Gladiators were wandering about giving of their skill as they sparred, however she did not spot her friend. Walking over to Ginny she whispered, "I do not see my friend."

"She is a prize Clarisse. Calliste would not have her entertain so many. With her exploits earlier these women would be throwing themselves at your friend." When seeing the taller girls face she added, "Think of her as a prized stallion, would you allow so many to see your horse?"

the brunette shook her head understanding, "Good, only few would have access to her and any other prized fighters they have, only those they would seek earning patronage. Luckily for us because my brother is Emperor it would have them seek my company, but be weary these snakes are not like those in Greece. You're in Roman territory." Again Clarisse nodded in understanding, though she knew this a thing of patience, hers was thinning.

Harry had been sent out towards Greece to meet with another legion. It would seem the Emperor was taking precautions in dealing with his enemies, though from what Clarisse learned from Harry was that the Mongals seemed to have paused in their domination of the known world. For what she wasn't sure but Clarisse didn't like not being ready.

The night drew on many began taking their leave, Ginny and Clarisse lingered for as long as they could but still nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be found. Though Clarisse did play her part well much like the young Lady Griffin's friend Octavia, she was one of few words. Ginny made conversation with their hosts, but she knew better not to bring of the subject of Calliste's newest by. It was a gamble sure but she and her newest ally would have to wait a few more fights before asking for an audience. Yes she could do so now especially after Skyler's wins but Clarisse had told of their plans and it would give Skyler time do what was needed. The young lady Weasley gave her word to find allies in the higher classes but it would take time as stated many a time they were in a nest of snakes after all.

She was careful to show a small intrigue in stating she could not wait to see just how the new fighter known as Thana would fair in more battles but intentionally stated that even though the new blood was quite skilled Clarke's fighter was still very much her favorite, only time would tell and see if that would change. Ginny was able to see a burning sense of accepting the challenge in the Calliste's eyes, though Abby's held a bit of amusement as did her daughters. Ginny gave a smile that was too sweet to be real. But the seed had been planted, and now they would bide time they didn't have. The duo left when only a hand full of nobles were left, both giving thanks for the invitation, once back at the House of Weasley they would plan more of what needed to be done.

~X~

Skyler sighed, she had been bathed, scented, and oiled. Now though now she she waited in a rather small room before being brought to her Domina and doing what ever it is she and the others wished for. She was sore and her back hurt a bit but she was glad in knowing her wounds weren't deep. She'd been standing in this room for hours and had long since grown bored and tired.

When the doors opened she let a mask of stoicism cover her face. The several guards standing on the other side and the servant girl from earlier motioned for her to follow, and she did so silently though her heart pounded in her chest. She did not wish to do this, her body belonged to Hermione and even if they threaten to cut of her cock she would not lay with any of these vile women.

Skye was led to a large open room, in the center a large bed cushion and pillowed dark maroon. The servant girl paused and turned toward her, "Stay here, our Domina will be here shortly."

With that she was left alone, well mostly knowing there were guards at the doors. Her wait however wasn't long and Skyler could hear the voices of her masters, two blonde. One of who she knew as her buyer, Calliste the other Clarke, the Lady Griffin's daughter. The older brunette was lady Abby herself but the fourth girl was a face she had not come to see till now. Though she had a guess as to who this may be. The new girl was blushing madly and just about turned tail the moment she seen the Spartan standing in the room.

"Calliste, leave her be she does not wish to go through with this." Clarke chastised her older cousin while pulling the younger close to her side.

"None sense cousin, she told me herself she wished to feel the touch of another. She will need to practice to please her future husband."

The younger brunette's face darkened more with her blush and as they came to a stop before her Skyler took the moment to look this girl up and down. She was smaller then the others her skin fair, long dark locks of brown, hazel eyes and a mark beneath the corner of her lips accentuated her looks. She was beautiful Skyler would not deny that and the nervousness was a bit endearing but even still her older sister and aunt surely couldn't expect her to lay with a gladiator? Even one of their choosing…this was the girls choice and no others.

"P-please C-Calliste…A-Aunt A-Abby I…D-Do n-not mm-make m-me d-do t-this. I-I w-wish t-to-"

"You're as much a prude as Hermione was." Calliste said her little snipe not unheard and Skyler perked at the name of her wife…_Hermione knew these people?..._

"You heard her, she wishes to wait. Junia there is no shame in your choice no matter what others say" Clarke spoke glaring at her older cousin. Skyler for her part swallowed hard and did her best from reacting. She had heard of Junia, just as much a sister to Hermione as much as Ginny was. Her wife having spoken of that she and Junia becoming the best of friends since they were young girls, mostly in part because of her…disability. Sky realized the impediment was her stuttering but that was nothing to be ashamed of, at least she was able to talk something those who were born mute would have had rather then being unable to at all…she groaned internally of course with her luck she'd be put in a situation such as this…

"She does not have to Clarke, I will not force into doing something she she does not wish." Both Clarke and Junia gave a look of relief the latter sighing as such. Calliste looked a bit disappointed but did not push the matter anymore which Skyler was glad for although sh stiffened when finding the Lady Griffin staring at her with a look not uncommon to the Spartan. "Now, if you girls will excuse me and leave, I would like to get to know our newest addition more…thoroughly." Skyler could see a look of disgust flash within Clarke's blue eyes, before she pulled her cousin along. Junia gave a final glance back to her face flushing an adorable red and Skyler couldn't help the slightest upward twitch at the corner of her upper lip. Hermione really was a good judge of character, perhaps if she was able to speak with her wife's old friend she would find things much easier and more in her favor.

"Calliste are you not leaving with your sister and cousin?"

The younger woman laughed shaking her head, "I should very much like to join." Skyler swallowed hard, mind racing for the best solution on the situation closing in on her, as much as she wanted to cause mayhem she knew she needed to stay on these women's good side…but at what cost to betray Hermione's trust? She swore never again to give her body to another…but if she pleased them she stayed in their good graces which would allow her more freedoms then the other gladiators were given…_gods help me_

* * *

"Shut up!" the man growled covering his hears, the young Spartan Prince screaming ever more at his words. This wasn't how the job was suppose to go. If it hadn't been for damn old woman his crew would still be alive. He was pretty sure one of them was still alive but it mattered not if the man squealed he was long gone but if this little brat kept up his screaming the whole world would find them. Little Andre crawled away from the man he knew was trouble continuing to cry out for his mother.

Again the kidnapper growled standing from his spot, he was to bring the child unharmed sure but he needed to quiet the brat down, a little shake down wouldn't hurt would it? Of course not. Looming over the child he bent only to howl in pain finding an arrow in his foot, another shot into his shoulder causing him to fall backward into the fire cooking his meal for the night. He screamed in pain rolling away and in the dirt, trying to rid himself of the flames searing his flesh. Loud barking caught his ears before screaming again in agony from feeling sharp teeth and clamp down on his leg and felt himself dragged about. The deep growls caused him to stiffen and before he knew it a a large beige blur jumped atop him pinning him at the chest and the kidnapper stared up the snarling muzzle of a huge dog. The mutt's face and fur covered in blood and he recognized him as the same monstrous animal that had came rushing in to help the old woman. He heard voices and sharp whistling as the sound of feet came rushing toward him the large canine snapping and snarling at the slightest of moves he made. The crying child still wailing and the man gave a side glance over toward the child only to see several figures standing by, one picking the child up from the ground. His cries still echoing into the night even as the one who now held him tried to calm the small prince. A kick to the head and everything went black.


End file.
